The Aftermath
by dream royale
Summary: Sequel to Rising from the Mist. Zutara pairing. I swear this time I will not hint but I will smother the page with Zutara! Rated for later chapters.
1. Guilt Takes Flight

Disclaimer (Woohoo, I didn't forget) : I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or its characters. If I did, Zuko would be less of a pride-centered jerk, but just a little less because he's pretty hot as he is.

A/N

Yay, I'm back.

If you haven't read my other fic 'Rising from the Mist' I suggest you do. This is a sequel, and may be overwhelming (no, not really).

Now, I and many others have said that in my first fic I had a lot of patience with the blossoming love of Zuko and Katara. In fact, you could say I almost had… Heh. No love at all in that one. That was more of a set-up for this one. It took twenty chapters. Haha. That's the way I wanted it; it wasn't a mistake.

My vast supply of patience has run out, and this is the product. I'm going to try and make this twenty chapters as well, but it may run over. This is going to be a lot of fun for me, and I hope you enjoy as well!

xxx

The group fell into an uneasy pace. Just when they would settle into a comfortable traveling silence, someone would pass a friendly comment, but the receiving end of the remark would flare up in anger. Most of the temper risings occurred between Sokka and Zuko. The two boys would've killed each other multiple times daily had it not been for the other three mediators.

Iroh found good use of Appa's saddle and reclined in it while the group walked towards their destination: Ba Seng Se.

After a lazy day of resting in Nishe, they had finally decided to set off towards the great city by air travel, when Iroh remembered the ostrich horse still lying off the road. Luckily for Zuko, his uncle recalled where the animal was bedded down, and finding it was easy, however, it rendered flying impossible. Sokka demanded that they sell the beast, but because it was Sokka asking, Zuko refused.

On the road, Zuko rode the bird, Aang guided Appa from atop his head, and Sokka and Katara walked.

"Zuko, couldn't you just… I mean, we could use the money, and-." Katara attempted to persuade him.

"No." he answered steely. "I'm not selling it."

"We'd get more money than we paid for it." Iroh grunted.

Zuko threw him a glare.

"What did you pay for it?" Aang asked.

"None of your business." Zuko snapped.

Iroh leaned his head back and lowered his eyelids tiredly. "There was no gold that passed through our hands and hers."

"Uncle." Zuko said threateningly.

"Hers?" Katara asked, peering at the stolen bird's rider.

"None of your business!" Zuko replied loudly, hoping to nip the conversation in the bud.

"Seriously, Zuko, we could make it to Ba Seng Se in a fraction of the time if we could fly." Aang offered.

"And why is that my problem?"

"You joined Aang! You're supposed to support him, not drag him down!" Katara retorted.

"She's right." Iroh noted.

"I could just meet up with you." Zuko growled. "No one has said we have to travel together."

"Well, that's the smartest remark I've heard all day." Sokka muttered.

"Shut up. No one gave you an invitation to this conversation." Zuko snapped.

"If your sister has wiggled her away out of that ship and is on her way to crush us right now, shouldn't we all be together and not alone? Wouldn't it be easier for all of us to fight her and not just you?" Sokka pointed out.

Zuko groaned. "Your banter is pointless."

"Why aren't you going to sell the ostrich bird, Zuko?" Aang asked. His voice carried all of his one hundred twelve years.

"Because he's a selfish, spiting jerk!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'm not selling it. End of story." Zuko said, setting his jaw and staring ahead with grim determination.

No bothered to push him any further at that moment.

xxx

"This is boring." Sokka griped.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I've heard that somewhere before."

"Yeah." Iroh agreed. "About five minutes ago."

"And ten minutes before that." Aang sighed.

"And thirty before that time." Zuko chimed.

Sokka folded his arms across his chest. "Well, it is. Let's talk or something. We've," he gestured to Katara and Aang, "never been this bored. We can always come up with something to do."

"I spy something… green." Aang said.

"The trees." Iroh offered.

Aang nodded.

Iroh cast an eye over his surroundings. "I spy something blue."

"The sky?" Aang asked.

"Very good."

"I spy something red."

"Your shirt. This is boring." Sokka grumbled.

"Let's tell stories." Katara said.

"What stories?" Sokka whined.

"I have a story. This is about young prince Zuko," Iroh said.

Zuko groaned. "No, Uncle."

"It's a nice story. It's about that time you tried to run away on a rhino, but you couldn't get on top of it…"

"No, Uncle!"

Sokka snorted. "Too short for a rhino? I wasn't even that short."

"Don't be stupid, of course you were!" Katara scolded. "What about that time you thought you'd try and catch that seal, but you got stuck between the ice?"

"Katara…" Sokka whined.

"You wiggled and then started screaming, and by the time we got to you your face was all frozen because you cried so much!"

"That never happened!" Sokka cried out.

Zuko chuckled. "Not 'manly' enough?"

"Look who's talking, shorty!"

"Um… does anyone want to hear about the time I almost blew myself off the temple?" Aang offered, trying to calm down his angry comrades.

"Sure, Aang, let's hear it." Katara said.

Zuko and Sokka tuned him out and continued to throw each other icy glares across the lane.

xxx

"Is it done yet?" Sokka complained, clutching his stomach.

Zuko curled his lip. He was somewhat impatient himself, but the other boy riled him up so much he wanted to choke him. Zuko settled into a pleasant day dream of throttling Sokka.

"And so Zuko can cook dinner tomorrow." Katara finished.

Zuko jerked awake. "What?"

"Katara was saying how it's not fair for her to do all the cooking, so she thought it'd be better if we all shared the work." Aang explained.

"I don't think it's fair that we never had to cook before." Sokka grumbled.

"Well, there were a lot less mouths to feed." She replied, dishing out some stew and handing it to him.

"I'm not cooking." Zuko said coldly.

All eyes in the camp focused on the rebellious one.

Iroh coughed. "What do you mean? We are all going to pitch in."

Katara raised an eyebrow and returned Zuko's stare. "If you don't cook, then we won't eat."

"Fine."

"Maybe you'll change your mind by tomorrow," Aang said in his typical peace-making way.

"No."

Katara dished out the rest of the stew, ignoring the urge to slap some sense into the spoiled prince. She finally scraped up the last of the food and handed it to Zuko. He took it grudgingly, giving her a hard, determined look.

"He's moodier than a girl," Katara mumbled to Sokka. "One minute he's kind and heartfelt, and the next he's arrogant and cold."

"Mostly arrogant and cold." Sokka replied between gulps of stew.

"Only around you," Katara said honestly.

xxx

Zuko had a habit of rising early and meditating a few minutes before everyone else roused themselves. Katara knew of this, and skirted around him to give him his time, however on this morning she headed after him. She found him sitting gracefully against a thick tree trunk.

"What do you want?" Zuko drawled, not opening his sedated eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about your horse," she said cautiously.

Annoyance coursed through him immediately and he turned to give her his startlingly angry face.

"What about it?" he asked, every word conveying his very hatred for the subject.

"What I said yesterday still stands. You're bogging Aang down. He has until the end of this summer to master the elements to…"

Even though this topic had remained open and relatively explored between the two of them, Katara was still uncomfortable pointing out the fact that their friend's destiny was to kill his father.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just say it."

"To… stop the Fire Lord. And if we can't fly it will take up valuable time!"

"I'm not selling it."

"But… why?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because it's not mine to sell!" he snapped. "I stole the thing, Katara! If I sell it, then I'll have no hope of ever returning it to those people."

She drew back. "You… you stole it?"

"Yes. I thought I had no choice. At that time I still wanted to capture Aang, and I thought…"

"That you had to _steal_ it?" Katara choked.

"Thanks for the support." Zuko muttered sarcastically.

"Who were the victims?" she demanded. "What else did you do to them?"

"You're acting like I'm a villain. I'm not a villain!"

"Who were they?"

"A family from the Earth Kingdom."

"A family… So… they could get along without the ostrich horse? There was a mom, a dad, and kids?"

He squeezed his eyes shut again. "I don't need to be interrogated."

She gasped. "You robbed an innocent family and you don't think that's cause for concern? I can understand trying to capture Aang for your honor and all, but I don't understand how you could rob someone, Zuko. What kind of a man does that?"

"Leave me alone." He snapped, standing to stalk away from her.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Katara asked sharply.

Her words penetrated his mental wall without effort. He whirled back around to her.

"We've all had our fair share of mistakes. Can't you just let this drop?" He spat.

His eyes were cold, and she met them with just as much bitter determination.

"I didn't hurt those people," Zuko growled. "And I plan on giving the bird back, so what's the problem?"

Katara clenched her fists and tossed them harmlessly in front of her. "You're so…Ugh!" She stormed away, her body tense and jerky.

Zuko rubbed a hand through his hair. Why were girls always so confusing and indirect?

xxx

'He really can't figure out what he did,' Katara thought bitterly.

The group had continued their march without knowledge of Zuko and Katara's tizzy. Zuko, in fact, seemed a bit mellower than he had been the night before, and it was due in part by sheer bafflement. Katara was buzzing with fury. She wanted to believe he was a good person. Why did he have to make it so hard? Couldn't he just be respectful and slightly selfless like the rest of them?

"You're all very quiet," Iroh noted.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just preparing for the boredom that's coming. What about you, Aang?"

Aang snapped to attention from his daze. He'd been staring deep into Katara's hair from atop Appa and reminiscing on their forgotten kiss in the secret tunnel. Did she even remember that they had kissed? Had it even happened at all, or was that just a part of the tunnel's ancient magic?

"Oh… I'm just thinking." Aang replied quietly.

"And Katara's probably mad at something." Sokka said.

"I'm not mad." She answered through gritted teeth. "I'm just… frustrated."

Sokka glanced at Zuko, who feigned an innocent shrug.

"What about?" Aang asked.

"Who do you think?" she snapped.

Aang glanced at Zuko, who once again feigned an innocent shrug.

"Zuko. You really should try and get along with her." Iroh muttered so that only his nephew could decipher.

Zuko glared at him. "I'm trying. She's the one being difficult."

Iroh shook his head in his wise, stubborn way that drove Zuko to the brink of insanity.

xxx

What was right? How could so many thousands of people both be divided so deeply by aims and values and both be right? How could life be determined by right and wrong when the misconception of each was so far undergone that everything blended into one mess of feelings?

Zuko's mind was seared with these thoughts for hours. He found himself lost in staring at her. She had believed in him, and that was what opened his heart to her. In one sitting, she knew more about him than his own family, save Iroh.

Zuko wasn't dumb enough to disbelieve that Iroh felt obligated to stand by his nephew, to corroborate his plans. He felt appreciative that Iroh did stick with him, but he wanted someone outside his old life to look at him as something more than a spoiled, banished prince. Katara had been insightful enough to forgive the wretched past Zuko had made with her and embrace his new mind set.

Aang had done so first, of course. He looked past Zuko's bruised record and into the man he knew was beneath the scarred surface, and Katara had found Zuko's altruistic self, and she had dragged it out and dusted it off.

It was Zuko himself who'd shoved it away again.

How could he find himself in the right? What he saw as 'borrowing', she saw as 'stealing'. Were they both wrong? And did that constitute a right? Did two wrongs make a right?

"What do you say Zuko?"

"I don't know!" Zuko snarled with frustration.

"It's not that hard. You're either ready to stop or not." Sokka said dryly.

"Oh… Erm… Sure. Let's stop." Zuko muttered.

xxx

Her jaw was set in a fierce line. Crisp, clear eyes were hidden from his gaze by her down swept lashes. Zuko found an empty part of him crying out for her to raise her gaze to meet his, but Katara didn't look up at him in her anger. He would've taken her fury better than her disregard of him. Zuko was adept at coping with rage directed towards him, but her elusion was causing him a pain he didn't know he could feel.

He felt his stomach clench in hunger, but he'd forgotten about eating for the moment. Her attention was all he craved.

Iroh, on the other hand, was enjoying the desolate look planted on his nephew's face as he stared at the girl. They would make such a cute couple…

Sokka shoved another piece of jerky down his throat. He glanced at the old man, grinning at Zuko. Sokka looked to the prince, frowning at Katara. He looked to Katara, staring determinedly into her lap.

"Am I missing something?" Sokka asked, spewing chunks of meat across the ground onto Aang's knees.

"What do you mean?" Aang brushed away the half-chewed food from his pants.

Sokka jerked his head towards the feuding couple. Aang followed his friend's attention, then shrugged.

"It's new to me." Aang replied nonchalantly.

"Lover's spat." Iroh murmured.

Sokka and Aang both choked at once and began violent coughing fits. Katara and Zuko's focus on each other (or avoidance, in Katara's case) was broken and they stared at the other half of their party.

"Did I miss something?" Katara asked, in startling comparison to her brother.

Sokka grasped at his throat and shook his head wordlessly at a sly grin Iroh passed him. Aang finally composed himself and waved Iroh's comment away.

"You're joking." He said, more to convince himself than Iroh.

"Not entirely." Iroh replied.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko snapped.

"You." Iroh smiled.

Zuko scowled back at him, but decided to let the topic drop. He figured he probably didn't want to know the specifics.

Katara, however, found a sudden outlet to her pent up anger against Zuko.

"What about?" Katara snarled.

Iroh was caught unaware by the edge in her voice. "A…"

"You're acting weird." Sokka said scathingly. "And Zuko keeps looking at you funny."

Aang nudged Sokka, but he didn't take the hint.

Katara swiveled her gaze to Zuko. "Something wrong?" she said through clenched teeth.

Zuko gave her a blank stare. "No."

Katara let something loose from her mouth that sounded like a dying monkey. No one bothered to ask her anything more after that.

xxx

She was furious at him. He was dumb. He was so… confusing, almost as if he had a split personality. The part of him that was mean and tyrannical was what took over him usually when he his brain was constricted of oxygen in his uniform. Something about that soldier's suit made him intolerably callous.

But there was a fraction of Zuko that was soft, and Katara wanted to explore that part of him. She had, but only slightly. She wanted to know him and wished that she had the chance. There was a light in his eyes that she ached to be familiar with. She had that same feeling in the rain, hand extended to the sky, wishing she could reach the clouds.

He was no more accessible than the fluffy rain clouds of her imagination.

xxx

Traveling always had Zuko doing and thinking strange things.

On his ship, he'd locked himself in is room to plunge his mind somewhere dark where no memory could reach him, and it was there that he'd fester. Then someone would drag him on deck, and the onrush of reality and sunlight would sour him to the point of shouting and throwing fire balls at anyone who dared so much as to cross his path.

But here, in the open, communal way the avatar traveled, he had no way to escape, and he was abandoned with his pestering thoughts.

Iroh caught Zuko staring at the back of Katara's head once more. He cleared his throat, and Zuko looked up, startled and on queue. Iroh motioned to the girl. Zuko turned his gaze back to her, but she hadn't changed since that last fifteen minutes of watching her. Zuko swiveled his gaze back to his uncle and shook his head in misunderstanding.

After a few moments of Iroh simply casting his frown upon his nephew, it finally dawned on Zuko, or, at least, he thought he comprehended.

Zuko pulled the ostrich horse alongside Katara.

She noted his presence, but didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Ahem." Zuko waited impatiently for her attention.

She raised her gaze to meet his with an intense air of disappointment.

He reached his hand out to her. "Do you want a ride?" He asked. His voice was gruff. He already knew the answer and wasn't quite ready to accept it.

She scowled. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Zuko withdrew his hand, lest she detach it from his body.

"Why would I want to ride it? I don't approve of you having it at all, and here you want me to ride it?"

"Look…" Zuko started defensively. He hated playing defense. He wanted to be the one barking. "I only asked to be polite."

"Polite? I haven't heard anything that ironic for a long time! A thief trying to be polite?"

"Woa." Sokka stepped into their loud conversation. "Zuko's a thief?"

Zuko frowned. "The situation was-."

"Yes." Katara snapped. "He stole the ostrich horse."

Iroh groaned.

"Wait… you stole that?" Aang asked.

"We never would've run away from Azula fast enough without it!" Zuko growled. "They practically gave it to us anyway."

He was instantly bombarded by three virtuous voices. Iroh did not chime in on his nephew's behalf, as he thought that if he did attempt to save him, he'd just be digging Zuko deeper into this hole he'd gotten himself in.

xxx

Zuko had been stung, and it was by his own past actions from which he was suffering from.

He stepped deeper into the creek and stood as still as his body would allow. He took a wavering breath. It caught in his throat. He was jumpy and shaky, and that was unusual for him. He took another breath. Just be calm, he told himself, don't mess this up.

The end of his makeshift spear shook slightly, causing the water beneath it to ripple with its reflection. Zuko steadied himself. No movement. He'd been fishing before, and it hadn't worked out too well. He'd been impatient and had finally speared a tiny, wriggling little creature, and it barely made a bite for himself and Uncle.

Surprisingly to himself, this instance of fishing was more important than the life-threatening one that he and his uncle had found themselves in only a few weeks past. This was to win back her trust.

He didn't really understand the mechanics of it. One dinner did not counteract a crime of theft. However, after a brief meditation, he found himself in her mind sight, and to Katara making dinner would prove his worth.

Sokka and Aang had disapproved as well, but their scowls directed towards him were not nearly as scathing as the glare sent from those shining, blue eyes of Katara. Her discontent towards him had morphed his stubborn, callous exterior into something porous. He felt her anger in his gut; it was at the tip of his conscience, and in every breath he took.

His spear began to waver once more. He gritted his teeth. If he could do anything, if only one thing, it would be to catch this stupid fish!

His body shook with frustration and dehydration. He made a mental note to chide himself later for not drinking more water.

A silvery flash brightened Zuko's hope. He tensed his arm.

It curled its way towards Zuko's soaked knees. His head swirled. He gasped slightly; he'd almost forgotten to breathe.

It swam closer. He fought with himself. Now? No. It's almost getting out of reach… Wait for it… What if it turns around?...Wait for it…Now!

He struck, and his spear point sank deep into the muck of the creek; his shimmering treasure nowhere to be seen.

"No! I had it! Where is it? Gah… Stupid fish!" Zuko growled and slashed around in the water.

His foot connected with a rebellious stone, and he fell face-first into the cold stream.

"I don't think you have a knack for this." Katara said mockingly.

Zuko struggled to right himself but only succeeded in splashing more water onto his torso.

"How long have you been there?" he sputtered.

"Only long enough to know that you couldn't fish to save your life."

He huffed and finally managed to rise to his feet. "I'm trying to catch something decent for dinner."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? You're making dinner?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Zuko muttered, working his way to the shore.

"It is." She said, holding out her arm before he tripped on dry land.

He ignored her offer, but caught her eyes in a thankful glance. He was relieved to see that the look she returned to him was peaceful.

"Now." She smirked. "Would you like me to show you how to catch a fish?"

He nodded.

From the shore, she bended a fish from the water and slapped it, wriggling, at his feet.

"That's not fair." He said, a grin spreading across his face in spite.

She smirked. "I landed it for you, and now you get to cook it."

Zuko groaned. Pleasing her wasn't a simple task, but then again, when had his life ever been easy?

xxx

A/N

Eh. I want to get to the good parts, and it's killing me to write in chronological order. My stupid logic is frustrating me.

Yes, I too wonder if I have a split personality.


	2. Cozy

A/N

Well... I was going to wait until I recieved ten reviews on the first chapter, but then I began thinking otherwise and stuck with a hundred hits per chapter.

I do want to take this time to thank my reviewers thus far. You've been uberly kind, and it's taken several hours to knock the cocky grin off of my face. Welcome back heynamassu and Folle! It's good to hear from you again. And for the new folk; aquamarie, Silver Shadow75, Sare Liz, and Saiyan Moon Slave;thank you for taking your time to review. Warm fuzzy feelings ensue...

The following chapter may be a tad bit fluffy, at least for my style it is. I like it, but some may not. We'll just see...

xxx

"What did you do to that stuff?" Sokka groaned.

Zuko scowled at him. "No one else is sick! You wanted to be sick, just because I made the food!"

Katara put a wet cloth to her brother's sweaty brow. "Zuko didn't do it. You're probably just allergic to the seasonings we found."

"He put stuff in my food to make me sick." Sokka mumbled. "Conniving little-."

"Sokka, shut up." Katara snapped. "I helped him make it, so if you want to put the blame on anyone, put it on me."

"Okay. You better be sorry." Sokka said grumpily.

"I sure am. Now settle down and just be quiet." Katara sighed.

Aang, busy fumbling through a few water bending scrolls, didn't seem to be showing any signs of illness from Zuko's meal, which relieved the troubled prince somewhat. Iroh was still chomping on the grilled fish two hours after it had been served and wasn't complaining either. Katara's allergy theory was holding out so far.

She met Zuko's eyes across the fire and passed him a sympathetic smile. He half-smirked back. It wasn't too bad that Sokka was upchucking every half hour, but he hadn't planned it. He'd succeeded in capturing Katara's trust once more, and that was really all he'd wanted; Sokka's illness was just an added bonus.

"Stop grinning." Sokka snapped groggily. "This isn't funny."

"No. It's tiring. Seriously, are you in that much pain that you have to complain about it every five seconds?" Iroh said.

Zuko chuckled to himself.

Sokka pointed at Zuko. "You wait till I stop… Ugh… Katara…"

She sighed and helped him to his feet to drag him into the bushes.

"Sokka always exaggerates." Aang said once the two had stumbled away. "I just ignore it now."

"What are you looking at?" Iroh asked, leaning over for a closer view of the scrolls.

Aang held one up for Iroh to see. "Water bending scrolls. Master Paku from the North Pole gave them to me."

"These are very detailed. Look, Zuko. It would make fire bending a lot easier if a master would make a few of these…" Iroh said, pointing to figures.

"Mhm." Zuko's attention was elsewhere, and he was beginning to nod off under the glow of the fire.

"Zuko never pays attention. I just ignore it now." Iroh grinned at Aang, who laughed along with him.

Zuko's head drooped to his chest, which made Iroh and Aang laugh harder. Zuko jerked awake and turned a glare to the pair.

"Do you mind?" Zuko snapped. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Zuko." Aang said, quieting down.

Zuko stretched out on the ground. His thoughts finally settled into something he could sleep with, and just as he was drifting off into a blissful sleep, Sokka and Katara came back, with Sokka louder than ever.

"You're sleeping? I'm throwing up, and you're sleeping? You jerk! Get over here and give me some sympathy, you worthless lump!"

"Sokka, you sound like an old, grumpy man. Sit down and just shut up!" Katara growled.

"I do not sound like an old man! He needs to feel just a little sorry for me."

"No." Zuko growled. "Look, I'm tired. Could we argue about this later?"

"Will I be barfing later? No!"

Zuko grabbed his overcoat and stalked away, leaving a barking Sokka and a campful of weary travelers.

xxx

Katara had attempted to sleep next to Sokka, but he kept waking her up complaining of some new ailment.

"My arm is cramping from holding my stomach…"

"Can I just have one piece of meat? That might make it better…"

"Can you rub my shoulder? It hurts to sit up like this."

"I'm thirsty."

"You're snoring." She hadn't been.

"Katara, I think I'm gonna…Eugh... Sorry about your skirt."

She finally gave up trying to sleep altogether and stared into the flames, waiting for Sokka to rouse again and pester her.

She loved her brother. She wanted to do anything she could for him to make him comfortable, but she had to wonder if he really was in that much pain that he couldn't just take care of some of his own problems. He relied on her a little too much, but such was the way of the Water Tribe. Women took great care of their men, and were given seal meat in return. Katara honestly couldn't remember a time when Sokka had given her seal meat, but it no longer sounded appetizing to her.

After a few hours of silence from Sokka, she leaned her head against Appa and let sleep claim her.

Half an hour later Aang was bouncing up above her. "Morning Katara! Did you sleep well?"

She groaned. "I didn't sleep at all…"

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go find Zuko, be right back!" Aang bounded away, in the general direction of Zuko.

"Katara, can I get some water? I'm parched." Sokka said.

She threw him a look. "Are you still sick?"

"Well… Not really, no."

"Then go get it yourself."

"But the water pouch is over there… Couldn't you just bend me some?"

"Sokka. I spent all night catering to your every whim. Get up and get it yourself."

He sighed and made an extravagant show of standing and walking three feet. For his laziness he received a water whip to his backside. He noted not to anger Katara today.

xxx

The sun reached Zuko's eyes in a beam that had battled its way through the dense leaves of the forest. It triumphed in waking him. For once, upon awakening, he didn't want to crawl back into bed (he had no bed), never to face that day. He wanted to wake.

"Zuko… Zuko!...Hey, Zuko! Where are you?" Aang called.

Zuko frowned. He'd welcome going back to sleep now.

"I'm over here." Zuko grumbled.

Aang popped into sight. "Morning! How did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "Is Sokka still complaining?"

"Not yet. He's still groggy enough not to have his wit." Aang paused, glancing at the canopy that sent dappled sunlight upon their shoulders. "I wanted to tell you that it was really nice of you to make dinner. Katara gets really frustrated with just us guys sometimes, and Sokka and I try to make her happy, but… You know how girls are."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Actually, he didn't.

"I'm trying not to be too much trouble." Zuko said. "I realize that I'm on thin ice with this group."

"What do you mean?"

"Not with you, necessarily, but Katara and Sokka are quick to hate me."

"Well… considering your history with us…"

"Yeah, I know."

Zuko shoved his coat over his head, and he and Aang headed back to their group.

"So…" Zuko struggled with his wording. "Do you… and Katara… uh…"

Aang flashed him a clueless look. "Do we what?"

"Are you together?"

Embarrassment struck Aang at once and he ducked his head. "Not… officially. Why do you ask?"

"You just have this look about you…"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Do you want the truth or a softer version?"

Aang sighed. "The truth."

"Yes, it's obvious."

"Oh…" Aang hung his head in defeat. "Do you think she knows?"

Zuko shrugged.

Aang stopped walking and pulled Zuko to a halt as well. "Can I tell you something?"

Zuko looked wildly around him. Was this a prank?

"I…I guess." Zuko muttered.

"Before we got to Omashu we went through a tunnel. A secret tunnel is what the nomad called it. He said that it was an easy way to get to Omashu without having to go over the mountains, so we went that way, but we got lost. Got all this so far?"

Zuko nodded. He had never felt so confused in his entire life. Was this common for other kids his age? Or was Aang just weird?

"The nomad said that to get through the tunnel we had to trust in love. Then there was a cave-in and we were separated. Katara and I wandered around and found a temple dedicated to Oma and Shu. Do you know about them?"

"I slept through my history tutor's teachings."

"Oh. Well, they're a couple that was separated by war and they fell in love, so they created the tunnel, and blah blah blah, so Katara got the idea that we could kiss."

"Why? Who?"

"Me and her. To… find our way out of the tunnel."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Are you going to listen or argue?"

"Go on."

"So… she and I… we kissed…"

"Did you get out?"

"Get out of what? The kiss?"

"No! The tunnel!"

"Yes, and Katara hasn't said a word about it since. She acts like it never happened, and I really, really want her just to say something about it."

"Mhm. I still don't see how that works."

"That's kind of not the point. Listen, I asked Sokka for advice, and he told me to act 'aloof' which didn't work and made me feel dumb. So… Can you give me some advice?"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. He knew battling. He knew tracking. He knew how to lance a wound, a handful of fire bending moves, meditation, how to behave at a formal function, and even how to execute a few knots. What he absolutely did not know were girls. They were as foreign as foreign could be with Zuko.

Of course, on account of his huge pride issue, Zuko refused to let this knowledge slip to Aang.

"You should talk to her." Zuko said firmly.

Aang returned a blank stare. "How?"

"You… get her alone and… you address the problem. Then, the two of you will work out a solution."

Aang's only thought was that that comment was dumber than Sokka's, somehow. In fact, Aang wasn't sure that Zuko had ever held a relationship, but he was positive that Sokka had at least been in love with Yue.

"Uh… Thanks, Zuko. I'll… think about that."

"Good." Zuko marched away.

xxx

Katara was quite literally dragging her feet. She could barely keep her head off of her chest, and every step was a labor she didn't have the rest to cope with. She began straggling, falling behind all of them.

Zuko noticed her slack first and paused his march so she could catch up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She threw him the dirtiest look she could afford in her exhaustion. "I'm fine."

"You don't look 'fine'. You look like you're dead."

"I'm… half dead."

"You stayed up all night taking care of your brother."

"Yes. But I can manage."

He slid off the horse and landed beside her. "Listen, I know you hate the fact that I stole this, but I will return it as soon as I have the opportunity, and I can also tell you that the people I stole this from are unharmed. I never laid a hand upon them. Please just ride it, and that way you can at least rest."

Katara watched him with unlit eyes. She wasn't sure she could make it for more than an hour more, much less than half the day. She'd planned on catching a nap at lunch, but if she rode the horse, she'd be able to sleep for a few hours.

Her head swam, and she found herself nodding.

Zuko swung back up onto the horse and held his arm out for her to grasp. She pulled herself up behind him. Once she'd settled herself, Zuko tugged the horse forward. Katara, unused to the sudden lurch, hurled her arms around his middle.

"Don't go so fast." She muttered.

"It's not fast, and we're behind."

She pressed her face into his shoulder blade, finding his warmed back a hundred times more comfortable than her sleeping bag. Before they had even caught up with the rest of the group, she'd closed her eyes and sleep had claimed her.

xxx

Sokka rubbed his stomach, taking pleasure in the fact that it no longer pained him. Katara knew how to make a guy feel better. He glanced over his shoulder to thank her. The road was empty of her, however.

Sokka stopped and searched their crowd for her.

"Where's Katara?"

Aang and Iroh leaned over Appa's side and sought out their female companion as well.

Zuko, who was just reaching the others, motioned behind him. Sokka glimpsed a blue skirt peek out from behind him.

"What?" Sokka gasped.

Iroh grinned, but no one caught the reason.

Zuko pulled up further to reveal a peaceful Katara curled against his back. The scene that met Aang's eyes stirred an unnamed emotion, and his temper rose for a moment, but he let it pass over him. She was tired, and she needed sleep.

Sokka scowled at Zuko. "What are you doing?"

Zuko motioned for him to keep his voice down. "She's asleep."

"I noticed. Why is she sleeping… like that?"

"She's tired, and seeing as you weren't doing anything to help her out, I figured I would."

Sokka's face was scrunched into an unidentifiable tan mass of fury. "I can take care of my own sister!"

"Sokka, just leave her alone." Aang groaned. "She's sleeping."

Sokka grumbled something about 'spite' and 'stupid', but after that he was quiet. He guessed he owed Katara at least a few hours of sleep; she _had _stayed up all night while he soiled her skirt.

xxx

Zuko wasn't sure how to feel. He obviously couldn't show much more thought than duty in front of Sokka, or else he'd jump him. Not that Zuko was scared of Sokka; he proved no threat, but he just didn't want to fight him any more than he had to.

He tried to keep his thoughts at bay. He couldn't afford to realize (at least not now) that there was a _girl _sleeping behind him, using his back as a pillow. His skin prickled where her hands were curled into cups against it. Every once in awhile, she'd shift, emit a soft sigh, and settle back into him again. It made him uncomfortable to sit so still for so long, but waking her seemed like the worse thing he could do at the moment.

Aang kept glancing at the two of them, letting a critical eye roam over them. Unanswered questions filled his mind to the brim, and he ached to have them answered in Katara's own sweet voice.

xxx

_Katara dreamt of the South Pole. She was kneeling over a fire, kindling it, and stirring a big pot of sea prunes. The fumes wafted to her face, curling around her nose playfully. Sokka and Aang were sharpening various kinds of Water Tribe knives in the corner. She tossed them a smile, which they both returned._

'_Why is he so late?' Aang asked._

_Momo, larger than life, sat up from his bed across the fire. 'He's coming.' Momo said in a deep voice that reminded her of Iroh._

'_He better hurry. The sea prunes might just dance away.' Katara said jovially._

_A figure dressed from head to toe in furs and blue cloth crawled into their hut. He huddled next to the fire, warming his hands with its orange plumes. His hood fell away. Zuko's face, unscarred and smiling, revealed itself to her, and she wasn't surprised or upset to see it. _

_He sat back on his heels. 'It sure is nice to see you.'_

_She nodded. 'Eat your prunes before you get scurvy.'_

"And then the pirates chased us all through the marketplace!" Aang exclaimed.

"How did you get there? There were no witnesses to the bison." Zuko said.

Katara still had her cheek pressed against him, and his voice reverberated through her, deeper than she thought it had been. She decided not to 'wake up' for a few more minutes. Hearing his voice was soothing, and she was pretty sure he would mind if she pressed her ear to his chest in the middle of one of his gripes.

"We walked most of the way." Aang explained. "Then once we had to escape the pirates we flew off on my glider."

"All of you?" Iroh asked.

"It wasn't as easy as it sounds." Sokka grumbled. "He barely kept a few feet off the ground."

"We were airborne, trust me. Ask Katara when she wakes up."

"Of course she'll say yes because you two are always finding ways to buddy up against me. It's always the avatar and the water bender against the guy with the boomerang."

"Speaking of her… Could you be any louder?" Zuko growled.

"Why do you care? Besides, she's slept for five hours, and we're going to stop for lunch pretty soon."

"Why _don't_ you care?" Zuko retorted. "You under appreciate her."

"And you'd know nothing of under appreciating people," Sokka jerked his head towards Iroh, "Would you, Zuko?"

"Guys… Don't fight again…" Aang begged.

Katara, who still had her eyes shut, missed the glares exchanged between the two older boys, but felt Zuko fell silent and his tense shoulders slacken slightly.

She sat up, stretching the cramps in her back.

"Hey, sleeping queen." Sokka grumbled. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, until you started bickering. The women at the South Pole didn't bicker as much as you boys do."

"We'd fist fight, but seeing as you were asleep…" Zuko said.

"He didn't want to disturb that serene look on your face." Iroh said coyly.

"Uncle, please." Zuko scoffed.

"I'm gettin' kind of hungry. Who else is hungry?" Aang diverted the conversation.

A/N

This is absolutely killing me. I love Aang too much, and to put him in this twisted kind of love pain is just making me sick. However, Zutara is much more intriguing than Kataang (besides, I think that it's kind of… well, he's a little kid, and Katara needs a MAN). I'm going to have to soften Aang's reaction, otherwise I'll just not sleep at night.

Was it too fluffy? Do tell...


	3. Insomnia

A/N

Although this story is in chronological order, I am leaving gaps within the time, days and even weeks. This was going to be a drabble series when I first thought it up, but a story called a little louder.

And because of my "every hundred hits" thing I made up in the frenzy of last night, I'm posting this now. Also, I have thirteen reviews, and that just happens to be my favorite number. Enjoy!

xxx

Sokka rolled over in his sleeping bag, tired, but unable to shut his eyes against his thoughts. The moon winked at him from above a haze of clouds and forest canopy, taunting him. He sighed and turned away from it.

Zuko couldn't sleep, either. He sat up against a tree, watching the rest of them sleep. He learned a lot about each of them from how they spent their night hours. Katara and Aang bunched themselves up and slept with their mouths closed, telling Zuko that they were disciplined benders and sound sleepers. Sokka usually was sprawled out, limbs astray among the furry mass of his bedroll, which told Zuko that his very thoughts were in disarray constantly, as well as his actions. He was unfocused.

And apparently, he couldn't sleep.

Sokka gave up his attempt at rest and rearranged himself upright.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko shook his head.

The two hadn't talked much for the past few days. After Katara had hitched a ride with him, Sokka had distrusted Zuko beyond a point he never thought he could have reached. Not only was Zuko a threat to Aang's success as avatar, but another set of eyes focused on his sister. Sokka had clamped himself onto Katara's every move, even going so far as to stand guard over her while she bathed. His ever-present behavior was irritating her somewhat, but a small, sisterly part of her understood his protectiveness and dealt with it silently.

Zuko had begun to notice the deadly stares aimed his direction from the other boy, but hadn't given them any heed. Sokka had never made an effort to befriend Zuko before, so the absence of speech wasn't too much of a problem either, and Zuko didn't try and push him into any friendship.

They studied each other. Despite the few weeks that had already passed without incident, both expected to wake up with the shine of a blade in his face. Zuko wouldn't be shocked if Sokka's paranoid ways would eventually lead him to push Zuko out of their parade with nothing so much as a dream as a reason. Sokka slept sandwiched between Aang and Katara every night, should Zuko decide, in one late night rage fest, to kidnap them.

Their coexistence was wrapped in a hatred for each other's heritage and past. Within every stare and snide comment passed, there was an undeniable wrath that both wished to relinquish.

"So… what are you thinking about?" Sokka asked casually.

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, trying to choose a safe reply. "Ba Seng Se."

"Hm."

"You?"

Sokka didn't lie often. He exaggerated, made himself seem wiser than he was (which usually ended up making him seem dumber than he was), and gave a lot of sarcasm. However, lies were not a part of his being.

"Yue." Sokka whispered, letting his eyes drop to the fire in front of them.

Zuko blinked, waiting for the other to elaborate.

"Do you remember the princess at the North Pole?" Sokka asked.

"I was there for the avatar, not sight seeing."

"The girl with the white hair that was with Katara when you went to capture Aang?" Sokka tried irritably.

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"That's who I'm thinking of."

Zuko took a stab at being sincere. "So you were… friends?"

"We were in love."

"What happened?"

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "Weren't you there?"

"Not really… After Zhao left I followed him."

"He killed the moon spirit."

They paused for a moment, and seeing as his earnest approach had worked before, he thought he'd try again.

"If it helps… Zhao is dead." Zuko muttered. "And I got a couple good hits to his face before he drowned."

Sokka's eyes lit up. "He drowned?" He looked away, retrospective. "That's kind of ironic."

Zuko nodded. He neglected to tell Sokka that he'd tried to save him. It must've slipped his mind…

"But what does the moon have to do with the princess?" Zuko asked.

"She gave her life to the spirit." Sokka took a shuddering breath. "She became the moon."

"That's quite a sacrifice." Zuko murmured sympathetically.

"It was my fault."

"Your fault that she has the honor of saving the world? Water benders can't bend without the moon. My fa-… The Fire Lord would've had little competition after that. She saved the entire Water Tribe."

Sokka's brow wrinkled. "Yeah, she did… But she shouldn't have had to."

"But she did."

Sokka wanted to be angry with Zuko for stating such a thing, but the only emotion he could grasp and adhere to was gratitude. Zuko was right.

Sokka sank back into his sleeping bag. Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to step inside Zuko's insight for awhile.

Zuko shut his eyes, exhaustion finally claiming him. Maybe Sokka wasn't too much of a brainless, prejudice oaf after all. Maybe Zuko could learn a thing or too from him.

Each drifted into sleep, and when they awoke the next morning, there was less bickering.

"Did you two work something out?" Katara asked.

"Maybe," each echoed.

A/N

And NO! This was not a suggestive guy on guy pairing. I find that Zuko and Sokka's friendship is an important element to Zutara.


	4. As Magnificent As Its Wall

A/N

Another disclaimer (because I know some authors put one on EVERY chapter):

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, its plot, or its characters. I own their minds. (muahaha)

I'm stuck in a bit of writer's block, so I'm just posting chapters I've written previously. They're still my fic-writin' best, but I've only got a couple "in stock", so after these, I'm hoping to get out of this rut.

I'll stop rambling now.

Oh, wait, one more thing: I have to address an issue that has risen recently.

… steps onto soap box….

Zuko's not going soft!

… steps off of soap box…

xxx

"I can see it!" Aang shouted from above the group.

"Well don't spoil the surprise and just get down here!" Katara teased.

"We'll see it before long." Iroh said. "It's too grand to miss."

Aang flew back down from his glider and landed gracefully in the dirt. "It's huge! I've never seen a city so big!"

"How far away is it? I'm ready for a meal and a bed." Sokka grumbled.

"Not too far," Aang's smile stretched from one ear to the other. He turned to Iroh. "Do you think I'll find a teacher here?"

"I think you'll find too many teachers to count. The best earth benders are trained in this very city."

They mounted a hill in the road, and at the crest, their eyes beheld a colossal wall, extending from one mountain side to the other. Even from afar, they found themselves blinking in the light that washed from its sides.

"I thought you said it was 'big'." Zuko muttered.

"Isn't it?" Aang gasped.

"No… It's gigantic." Zuko countered.

Iroh smiled down on his nephew. "I told you it was magnificent, didn't I?"

xxx

"Is that… a bison?" A soldier asked his companion.

The two squinted into the sprawling landscape below them. The top of the wall allowed for a sight line that extended a great length, but the clarity of their view was skewed.

"It looks like it."

"Do you think it's him?"

"Who else would have a flying bison? Alert his majesty at once!"

xxx

Iroh dismounted from Appa and felt the ground beneath his feet. It had been years since he'd been here, years since he'd cradled his dying son's head in his lap.

Zuko caught the retrospective, grim look on his uncle's face. He wanted to comfort him in some way but wasn't sure how to give it.

Iroh walked the opposite way, to stand alone beneath the shadow of Ba Seng Se. "You keep going. I'm just going to take a moment."

Aang glanced over his shoulder. "That's okay. We can wait for you."

Zuko shook his head violently. Sokka caught the sign and turned to Aang.

"Actually, I'm really hungry. Iroh can catch up." Sokka offered.

Once they were out of Iroh's ear shot, three pairs of curious eyes focused on Zuko expectantly.

"Uncle has some bad memories here."

"Such as?" Sokka pressed.

"His son lost his life here."

"Lu ten?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded.

Sokka snapped at Katara, "How did you know that?"

"We do hold conversations, you know." She replied haughtily.

"How did he die?" Aang asked.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"He was trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years, Zuko." Katara said. "He was kind of out of touch with the world for awhile."

"Oh. Right… My uncle led a battle here, to conquer Ba Seng Se. Once Lu ten was killed, Uncle called off the battle."

Their chatter subsided into thoughtful silence.

"Should we say anything to him?" Aang asked.

"No," Zuko answered, glancing over his shoulder, "It would be better to just let it pass."

Iroh was kneeling over the ground, one hand pressed to his forehead, murmuring a quiet prayer to his lost boy.

xxx

The group paused for Iroh to catch up, wanting to go into Ba Seng Se with a man that knew the interior a little better than they.

"Do you think anyone will recognize Iroh?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Does it matter? We're with the avatar. I thought that was kind of a free ride into anywhere, regardless."

Aang snorted. "Not really. And if anyone recognizes you, I'll bet we'll all be in trouble. You two should probably wear a disguise."

"And you all will… what? Go into there dressed like that?" Zuko scoffed.

They exchanged glances.

"What's wrong with this?" Katara asked.

"You don't realize that your attire is how I found you most of the time, do you? Your outfits peg you as Water Tribe citizens and an air monk. Don't you think you should be a little more incognito?"

"We're with the avatar," Sokka smirked. "That's kind of a 'free ride'. Besides, the only person we have to watch out for anymore is Azula."

"What about bounty hunters?" Zuko asked.

"We won't have a problem in Ba Seng Se." Aang said.

"Do any of you ever worry about anything?" Zuko snarled.

Katara smiled. "Do you ever not worry about everything?"

Iroh finally reached them once again. "What are you arguing about now?"

"They say we should wear disguises." Zuko said.

"Yes, that is a good plan." Iroh nodded.

Zuko growled, "Where are we going to get disguises?"

"I don't know." Aang said, and fixed Zuko with a spiteful grin, "You've always seemed to manage before."

Zuko shook his head but refused to honor that statement any more.

"Aang can make a disguise out pretty much anything." Katara said.

"His own clothes… Appa's fur…" Sokka listed.

Iroh and Zuko cringed.

"I know…" Katara said and fished around in their packs, producing two black cloaks, "You guys can wear these. Iroh… this may be a little bit of a squeeze, but I think it'll work."

Sokka frowned. "I was really hoping to dress Zuko up in a fake beard made of bison fur, too. You just ruin all the fun, Katara."

Zuko tugged the cloak over his head. He scowled. "Is this yours?" He turned to Katara.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's a girl's. I can't-."

"Zuko… Show your appreciation. She's trying to save you from being strung by your toes in the royal prison." Iroh chided. He himself had managed to fit into Sokka's cloak without too much stretching on the cloth's part.

"Well, now you're all disguised. Let's go!" Aang called cheerily.

xxx

The gates of the city were hauled open for the incoming avatar and his party. A wall of soldiers greeted them, some with excitement, and some with skeptical glares.

A higher-ranking guard pushed his way forth.

"Who wishes to pass into Ba Seng Se?"

Sokka leaned towards Zuko. "I thought that was apparent because he looked like such an 'air monk'."

"Shut up." Zuko growled.

"I do. I'm Aang, the avatar."

The guard craned his neck to peer into the other faces. "Who else?"

"My companions." Aang said firmly.

The guard returned to him a challenging stare. "Oh? And who might they be?"

"Rin," A booming voice thundered from beyond the other soldiers. "Do not interrogate the avatar. Whomever he wishes to bring to our city, he may."

An older, stooped man emerged. Iroh sucked in his breath, tugging his hood further down on his face.

"What a pleasure, Avatar Aang. My name is Ken Wu, ruler of Ba Seng Se. I was just settling down to lunch, and I would be honored should you and your friends wish to join me." The man said, bowing.

Aang bowed back. "We would gladly share your lunch."

xxx

The gang followed the king and his guards to the palace, far into the inner sanctum of the city. Their journey was not without some pleasant sightseeing, however.

Sokka, Aang, and Zuko stared, mouths agape, at the beauty that resided in the faces of the Earth Kingdom's finest women. Aang, however attached he was to Katara, could not help the wide-eyed stare he was so freely passing out. Sokka attempted a few grins and waves, but received snorts and eye-rolling in return. Zuko had never been truly interested in girls. He had no time. But seeing as he had no current missions to accomplish, his mind slipped from its normal, disciplined, soldier-like focus into something more like Sokka's mind. He was somewhat carefree and absentminded, which he hadn't been since before his mother disappeared.

Zuko let his gaze drift from one face to the other, realizing that he didn't much care if any of them knew he was staring. His gawk finally stopped at a brunette rolling her eyes at him.

"What?" He snapped at Katara.

"Nothing."

Iroh, given any other circumstance, would have gladly made fun of his nephew or flashed smiles at the local women, but the times at hand called for plotting.

"Zuko…" he muttered.

Zuko tore his eyes from a pink-clad girl with shining green eyes. "What, Uncle?"

"Don't you think we should be concentrating on how we can get past the king? Royalty is bound to recognize royalty…"

"I am concentrating."

Katara scoffed. "You can tell by his glazed look and gaping mouth."

Iroh laughed.

Sokka, who had overheard their conversation, jerked Aang's attention from Momo to their Fire Nation comrades' dilemma.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang muttered after Sokka explained. "I can't exactly tell Ken Wu that they don't want to see him because they're afraid he'll recognize them!"

"Come on, Aang. You've always been good at making something up to save someone's hide. I'm sure you'll find a way." Katara encouraged.

"Is that a joke? Because I'm pretty sure he's right; there's no way." Sokka stated.

Katara elbowed him, and gave Aang a praising smile.

"Well…" Aang glanced at the king. "I'll try and bluff our way out of this…" Aang hopped from Appa and skipped to the king's side. "Uh… Excuse me, Sir, but may I have a word?"

"Of course."

"My friends are tired from so much traveling, and they'd really appreciate some rest. So, would it be possible for them to just find somewhere to nap? A royal feast would just wear them out."

"Certainly. I'll have a room made up for them and some food sent. Would that satisfy your restless companions?"

Aang nodded appreciatively. "Yes, your majesty, thank you."

Sokka heard 'food' and flashed a broad grin at Katara. "Did you hear that? He's giving us food!"

Aang returned to the gang's ranks. "Who's going to eat with me and the king? Iroh and Zuko are going to the room, what about you, Katara, Sokka?"

"I'll go with you Aang." Katara said.

Sokka scratched his chin. "Who's got the better food? The king or the room?"

"Sokka…" Katara admonished.

"Well? Who does?" Sokka asked.

Aang frowned. "I guess they both have about the same food, Sokka."

"Please go with him," Zuko muttered.

Iroh chuckled. "It would be nice to have a quiet moment, wouldn't it Prince Zuko?"

Katara snarled at Sokka, "You're going with Aang. Stop being so… Sokka-ish."

"Well, what should I be?"

"Be a-."

"We're here!" The king announced, raising his arms to present a grand, towering temple. "I welcome you to the royal palace of Ba Seng Se."

A/N

These chapters are super short, I realize. I'm willing to deal with your frustrations. (more muahahaha)

I'm going to do a lot of time lapses. I want to get to the good stuff. These first four chapters have lacked excitement. So sigh I'm off to time lapse.


	5. Pillows and Pie

A/N

Be warned… I like this chapter (that says a lot).

One wall held a double bed, low to the floor, and plenty squishy enough to flop on after a hard day. The two side walls were bare, however, and held nothing else besides a small chest of drawers. Zuko dropped his pack on top of the chest and sank onto the bed, expelling the stress of ducking the king's glances on a sigh. He pulled off his boots.

Katara raced into his room, glancing around with wide, ecstatic eyes. "Wow! Your room is great, too! It's so airy and big! Can you imagine what kind of things we can buy for decorations? The king gave us all so much money! What are you going to buy?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, still unused to its feeling (he rather missed his shaven crown). "I don't know."

Katara flounced to his bed and tested it with her palm. "What a great bed! Mine's good too! Isn't this apartment the best?"

Zuko frowned. He hadn't been in a 'great' abode since he'd left the Fire Nation.

"It's adequate." Zuko said guardedly.

Katara gushed. "I think it's great. Have you seen Aang's room? He's got a huge window, and then there's the sunken lounge in the main room, and- Have you eaten anything? Sokka and Iroh are already eating lunch; we should go too!"

Zuko groaned. He was definitely not in the mood for her peppiness. "I think I'll get there in a minute."

"Okay! See you in a bit!" She rushed out of his quarters, leaving him with his self-induced silence.

"Ugh… finally." Zuko murmured and stretched out on his bed.

xxx

"Is Zuko coming?" Iroh asked once he'd downed his third helping of smoked fish.

Katara settled down at the table beside Sokka. "He said he'll be here in a minute. You know, I kind of feel bad we didn't join Aang with the king."

Sokka licked his fingertips free of salt. "He said he'd be fine, and besides, I'm sure he's having a great time."

Iroh agreed. "He sent us all to this apartment, which is really surprising," he stroked his beard.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because I've always heard that he doesn't like visitors in the palace, and here he gave us a room-."

"And money!" Sokka added, showing off the sack of gold he'd been granted.

"Anyway," Katara snapped, pushing away the cloth sack shoved in her face, "Aang's probably having a good time with the king."

xxx

Aang hadn't been this bored in a long time.

The king droned on and on about the structure of Ba Seng Se, and once he'd fully examined every detail of architecture he moved on to theorize his ancestor's political decisions. He assumed that Aang, avatar as he was, would be vastly interested in such topics. Aang was twelve. Although his body was technically one hundred and twelve, Aang was really only twelve, but Ken Wu failed to see this entirely.

"My great-great grandfather chose to end that particular venture, seeing as the crime rate in the city actually tripled because of it," the king bantered.

Aang smiled, but it stretched pathetically on his face into a grimace. "That's good." He muttered.

"Bad, it was bad, in truth. However, my great grandfather was not deterred by his father's failure. He set up a new system."

Aang let his gaze drift to the food on his plate. Despite Aang's pleas, the king had served up Aang large helpings of grisly meat, saying that a young boy needed his protein. Aang was forced to stare into the dead animal on his plate with something near malice. He picked at the small bits of potato and savored it.

He can't talk too much longer, Aang thought miserably.

xxx

Zuko finally sulked into the main room, and the others greeted him warmly.

"You're hungry after all, huh?" Katara teased as he folded himself up between her and Iroh.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked, ignoring Katara.

"He's still eating with the king." Sokka answered, picking his teeth.

The door to the apartment swung open, and the four looked expectantly to Aang. He looked like he'd been beaten with a languor stick.

"That guy is worse than Bumi." Aang muttered, sinking down to the table and loading a plate with fruit.

"Worse than Bumi?" Sokka gasped. "That bad?"

"Bumi is fun and actually has a personality. That guy is a walking nightmare. He never looked me in the eye once! He just ate and talked about history and buildings and… ugh. I don't ever want to eat with him again."

"Didn't he feed you?" Iroh said, noting the massive amount of food Aang was taking.

"Meat! He gave me meat! And I told him I didn't want it, but he just kept shoving it on my plate!"

"Well… Is he going to help you find a teacher?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, that's the only thing he's good for. He said there are a lot of masters in the city that would love to teach me, so he said he'd hold a sort of… competition to see which one I get."

"You get to choose this time?" Sokka scoffed. "Last time we had one choice, and he was a sour old man who didn't even want to teach Katara."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because I was a girl." She stated. "Pakku wasn't so bad in the end."

"Only because he knew Gran Gran." Sokka countered.

"Anyway," Katara said, focusing back on Aang, "What about that contest?"

"Each master has an hour to teach me, and I get to decide who I'd like to have." Aang smiled. "It is kind of nice not to have to scour the country for one person."

"When do you start?" Iroh asked.

"He said it would take a few days to get the information out, so I'll start next week."

"So… What do we do in the meantime?" Zuko inquired.

Sokka grinned. "We do nothing."

Zuko glanced at Iroh. He wasn't sure he was capable of 'nothing'.

xxx

Katara loved her room. She had a four-poster bed (she'd never had more than a bedroll, really), a bureau, a mirror, and a woven rug. With the money that the king had granted each of them, she hoped to buy a few things to make it a little more like home, but even without it's 'touches', she'd never had such finery. She spent nearly a half hour lounging against her pillows. Then Zuko appeared at her doorway.

He glanced around. "It's nice."

She grinned. "I know! It's fantastic."

He walked over to the mirror and ran a finger along its edge. "I've seen finer."

Katara's smile slipped a notch. "I'm sure you have, but for me, it's perfect."

"You deserve a higher quality." Zuko said, his voice carrying every bit of his old pride.

She decided to ignore his pomposity. "I'm thinking of buying some decorations at the market tomorrow. The rest of the guys are coming, too. Do you want to go?"

His lips twitched. "Shopping?"

"What else are you going to do?" she snapped.

Zuko shrugged. "What do people do when they do 'nothing'? I've never done 'nothing'."

"Didn't you ever do nothing at home?" she asked, surprised.

"No. Training was always top priority."

"Oh. Well, you should just go with us and see what it's like. We have lots of fun together."

Zuko nodded. "I guess I will."

Katara smirked mischievously. "And lighten up!" She tossed her pillow at him.

It smacked his chest and slumped to the floor. Neither of them moved. Zuko was too perplexed to even begin to wonder why anyone would throw a pillow; weren't there heavier and more satisfying projectiles? Katara choked back her laughter until she saw a grin or a flame. She would much prefer the former.

Zuko finally looked up at her. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to… what?"

She giggled. "Laugh or something! It's funny!"

Zuko stooped and took the pillow in his hands, turning it over. He didn't understand why this was so funny. It seemed too juvenile to be anywhere near the mark of the hilarity which Katara was leading it to be. If he hit her, would it hold some amusement for himself?

Katara was laughing too hard to notice him raise the pillow and hit her shoulder with it. She froze and stared at him with the same bewilderment he just had. Zuko blinked, then realized with rising pleasure that her expression made the situation funny: pure shock.

"Yes," he chuckled, "It is funny!"

Katara smirked and picked up her other pillow. "Now I'm just going to have to finish it."

xxx

"I haven't seen Katara or Zuko in awhile." Aang said.

He and Sokka were leaning on their balcony rail, people gazing.

"They're fine." Sokka waved the thought away. "Look at that one! She's got red hair! Have you ever seen a color like that?"

Aang glanced at her. "Eh… It's okay."

Iroh joined them. "I suggest the two of you come inside for a moment."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"You're missing quite a spectacle."

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances and then followed Iroh into the apartment.

"First, listen." Iroh held up his hand, and the other two froze and strained to hear.

"I hear laughing." Sokka shrugged. "So?"

Iroh shook his head and motioned for silence once more.

Aang's eyes widened. "Is that Zuko?"

"Come back here!" Katara shouted from her room.

Sokka panicked. "What's he doing?" He rushed towards the hall.

Zuko piled out of the hall before Sokka reached it and stood, breathless and smiling. He received several blank stares. Katara raced after him, pillow at the ready, and struck Zuko's head with it.

"I got you! That's three for me, and-." She stilled, returning the empty gazes she was given.

Zuko swallowed his smile. "What are you looking at?" He snapped.

Aang formed a sentence among his puzzlement. "Were you two pillow fighting?"

Zuko glanced at Katara. "She hit me first."

A grin found its way to Iroh's face. "You were?"

Katara flushed. "I didn't realize it was that big of a deal."

Aang shook his head. "It's not. We're just… surprised."

"Disgusted." Sokka muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to my room." Zuko said sulkily.

Katara watched him leave, then rounded on the others. "Well, thanks a lot, everyone. I was breaking his shell!"

"We happen to like his shell." Sokka harrumphed.

"Speak for yourself. It's been awhile since I've heard him laugh. You two should be together more often." Iroh inclined his head towards Katara.

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "Didn't some desert get sent up?"

Sokka's face lit up. "Did it?"

Iroh and Sokka made their way to the main room to scour the table for food. Aang and Katara hovered before each other, both realizing there were unspoken words between the two that needed to be explored.

"So…" Aang scuffed his heel against the floor. "I was wondering, you know, since I have all this time, that you and I might be able to go out for an evening."

Katara blinked. That was not what she expected to hear. She was prepared to be bombarded with an interrogation; why was she rough-housing with Zuko? She feigned a smile.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do something like that." She said assuringly.

"Really?" Aang grinned. "That would be great for it to be just the two of us for once."

"The… two of us? You mean you and me?"

"Yeah, we could go out to eat and-."

"Aang, I'm still not sure I know what you mean."

Aang faltered. "Oh… Well, see, I've had this… feeling for-."

"Hey, Aang, Katara, are you coming? They sent up some sort of fruit pie! It's really good!" Sokka called.

"Maybe we can talk later, Aang? I'm gonna go see if Zuko wants some desert."

"Sure." Aang agreed unhappily.

Katara scooped up her pillow and skipped off to Zuko's room.

xxx

Zuko was, quite frankly, embarrassed.

To the others he'd always been the calloused soldier, the banished prince, the sulky teenager, averse to any sort of communal life. And here they'd caught him flirting…

He couldn't even pretend that that wasn't what he was doing. His actions involved a girl, laughing, false threats, and a flurry of playful contact, and those factors nailed it as romancing. The technicalities of his situation made his stomach feel queasy. Why did he have to ruin every moment by over-analyzing it? He would have been perfectly content admitting that, yes, he had flirted, and he had loved every second of it, despite getting caught.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at his door. If it was Sokka, he'd tackle him. If it was Aang, he'd shut the door again. If it was Iroh, he'd yell something obscene and return to his self-pity, but if it was Katara… he'd probably gawk at her until she said something that required a reply.

Zuko rolled off of his bed and twitched his door open.

"What?" he snapped.

Katara blinked at him. "There was some desert sent up. Do you want some?"

He shook away his gawk and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She hushed. "I made you embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Zuko scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

He leaned as casually as he could against the doorframe. "Why would I be?"

"You just ran off because you felt like it?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did."

"I beat a girl with a pillow. That's more than any of them can say, I assure you."

She paused, unsure of his dryness. "Is that a joke?"

He sighed. "It's wasted on you, isn't it?"

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I didn't realize you could be funny. So, uh, do you want some pie?"

"I think I'll eat it on the balcony."

"Okay."

Zuko was accustomed to being forward. What he wanted, he demanded it. Questions never went unanswered around the prince. A logical piece of him realized, however, that girls didn't appreciate brash men.

"Would you join me?" He finally asked.

Her gaze slid over him. Why did he always seem to surprise her? His mystery appealed to her, in any case. Aang and Sokka were so predictable; it was refreshing to have a bit of a conundrum around.

"Yes, I will." She answered with a soft smile.

xxx

"You're brooding, too?" Sokka grumbled.

Aang glanced up from his pie. "I am?"

"You and Zuko! All the time!" Sokka complained.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked Aang, pointing to his untouched desert.

"No. You can have it."

"What's eating you?" Sokka asked, wiping pie filling from his lips.

"Katara." Aang admitted. "She's never-."

Zuko swept into the room, avoiding their pointed stares. He scraped two plates of pie from the table and turned to leave.

"Zuko…" Iroh drawled.

Zuko froze and swiveled to grimace at his uncle. "Yes?"

"Second helpings have a fee." Iroh continued.

"What do you want?"

"I would like an answer."

"Uncle."

"Where are you running off to?"

"I'm eating on the balcony."

"Alone?"

Zuko's lips twitched. "Katara and I are eating on the balcony. Are you satisfied now?"

"Quite. You may go now."

Zuko stormed away, leaving a broad grin residing on Iroh's face. Sokka and Aang looked a little less than pleased.

"Why are they doing that?" Aang asked painfully.

Sokka's face was scrunched up. "I don't know, but I don't like it. C'mon, let's eavesdrop."

"I wouldn't if I were you…" Iroh warned.

Sokka froze. "Why not?"

"Zuko caught someone eavesdropping on himself and his captain back on his ship once, and he threw him over the side into the water."

"That's kind of harsh." Aang said.

"That was at the South Pole, too."

Sokka settled back onto the floor. "Okay… I'll just pester Katara later."

xxx

Aang excused himself from the table after a few more minutes of strained, awkward silence.

"Where are you off to?" Sokka asked, shoveling in his fourth piece of pie.

"I'm just gonna go lay down in my room for awhile…" Aang lied.

In truth, his fierce curiosity had led him to the balcony doors, and he had his face pressed up against the glass, face bunched in concentration. What could Zuko and Katara honestly be talking about? As far as Aang knew, Katara was just as skeptical of Zuko's sincerity as Sokka, but now she threw her head back in laughter at something Zuko had just said.

Aang leaned back onto his heels. Maybe he should just ask to join them… But what if they decided their conversation wasn't fit for his ears?

Sokka snorted behind him. "This isn't your room."

"Come on," Aang whispered. "You're curious too."

Sokka nodded. "You know… there is a roof…"

"Yeah?"

"And you're an Airbender…"

"So?"

Sokka sighed. "Just fly up onto the roof and eavesdrop."

xxx

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and caught a blaze of red in the window. He smirked and turned back to Katara.

"Is paranoia common in this group?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't look now, but Aang and your brother are peeking through the window."

"Seriously? I swear… those two… What do they think we're doing? Throwing each other off the balcony?"

Zuko snorted. "They'd probably be happier if we did."

She threw him another puzzled look.

"They'd rather us fight than the opposite." Zuko answered.

"Oh…" Katara flushed.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Aang's face once again pressed to the glass. He grimaced when she caught him and drew back.

"Aang…" Katara sighed.

Zuko opened up the balcony door and gave him a frown. "Do you require something?"

Aang wrung his hands. "Uh… No, sorry."

"Why don't you just sit out here with us rather than spy?" Katara suggested.

Sokka spoke up from the depths of the room. "Oh, so now we're invited, huh?"

"No one said you couldn't come, Sokka." Katara said sternly.

"I wouldn't want to go out there anyway," Sokka replied shortly and sauntered out of the room.

"I wouldn't mind coming out with you guys." Aang said brightly. He passed through the doors and slipped between them. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing in particular," Katara answered. "Mostly about what happened to our separate groups before we got to the North Pole. Did you know that, had it not been for Zhao, Zuko would have caught us when Sokka and I were sick at that old temple?"

Aang put up a façade. "Really? He was that close?" He looked at Zuko in mock surprise. "I never would have known. Just how close were you, Zuko?"

"Close."

"Capturing close?"

"Yes, Aang, 'capturing close'." Zuko growled.

"Imagine… What if he had captured us?" Aang asked Katara.

"We'd probably all be in the Fire Nation right now." She answered dully.

"But I didn't capture you," Zuko hissed at Aang.

Aang grinned. "Came awful close though, didn't you?"

"I don't like this subject anymore," Katara muttered. "Aang's turning it into blame."

"Sorry," Aang said.

They fell into silence. Zuko, who had been content a few minutes ago, was put into a sour mood once more. Katara noticed his scowl.

"Hey, Aang, could you get me another piece of pie? That stuff is really good!" She asked sweetly.

"Sure! Be right back!" He bounded through the doors.

Katara sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's being kind of a-."

"Pain?"

"Yes." She gave Zuko a sympathetic smile. "Maybe he's just upset because he's being left out."

"Well, I can't see why we don't include him." Zuko growled.

Aang rushed back out, balancing another plate. He handed it to Katara with a grin. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Aang!" Katara beamed.

Zuko couldn't help but to feel slightly disgusted the way they grinned at each other. Aang was smiling to gain her affections, but all she saw was a friend being 'kind' to her.

"Well…" Zuko stretched. "I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Katara said between mouthfuls.

Zuko tugged Aang's sleeve when Katara wasn't looking. He jerked his head towards her and mouthed 'talk to her'. Aang nodded nervously and bid Zuko a good night.

xxx

Zuko was just slipping into blissful sleep (an actual bed, for crying out loud), when an urgent series of knocks rained down on his door. He groaned.

"Who is it?" he growled.

Aang poked his head through the doorway. "May I speak with you?"

"What?" He snapped.

Aang hurried inside and closed the door behind him. "I _can't_ talk to her."

"Why is this my problem?"

"Don't you have some other advice?"

"You should ask Uncle. He's a girl fanatic."

"But… this is kind of an awkward situation, and I really want your advice."

Zuko imagined that if he had a little brother, thank Agni he didn't, that he would be just like Aang. He'd pester him at all hours of the night with seemingly pointless questions and tease him about things he did months ago, no matter how hard Zuko tried to persuade him not to.

"Why can't you talk to her?" Zuko asked, burying his head into the depths of his pillow.

"Because I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship."

"Then why are you pursuing her further if that's your fear?"

"Because… I… I don't know."

"Think on that for a night, and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't wake me up again."

xxx

A/N

When I wrote this, I went back and read it, and I hated it. I read it again a few days later, and I decided it was fit to publish. I switched some things around, but I don't think I'm rushing anything or taking anything too out of character. Please let me know if I am. I know how it is to be frustrated with an author for ruining a usable plotline with junkie character depth, so don't suffer in silence! Speak up and be heard!

Three more days. Can you believe it? And if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you need to join some forums or something.

I wanna hear ya holla!

That's like… my speak for 'review please'.


	6. Something New

A/N

Back by popular demand: FRUIT PIES!

"What is your primary agricultural product?"

"Uh…Do fruit pies count as agriculture?"

Zohmygosh… They said 'fruit pie'! Now, to those who pay attention, what did Katara and Zuko eat on the balcony in the last chapter? Yesh. Fruit pies. Bow down to me, mortals!

Okay, y'all just admit it: I'm a genius, just sheer genius with mind-reading capabilities.

I wrote quite a bit of thoughts about the movie on my blog (shown as a homepage on my profile). So be sure to check it out. It's kind of interesting.

Moushie… Giant FRIEND!

Oh, and I'm definitely going with the two steps forward, one step back formula for this fic. It's apparent by now.

xxx

Aang had been giving Katara strange expressions all through breakfast. He practically shoved Sokka aside to sit next to her, and then kept sliding his gaze over to her.

"What's the matter?" Katara finally snapped, fed up with his behavior.

Aang glanced at Zuko, who sipped his tea and didn't seem to notice.

"Uh… I'm just… you know… You look nice today." Aang stuttered.

Zuko snorted into his tea. Aang threw him challenging stare, but ignored him otherwise.

"Thanks, Aang," Katara replied but was skeptical of his sincerity. Why were he and Zuko exchanging glances?

"So… We are all going out on the town today?" Iroh asked.

Sokka nodded. "I think so, unless Zuko isn't coming."

"I'm going," Zuko growled. "Unless Sokka doesn't want me to, but I guess he'll have to get over that."

"Boys, not this early in the morning," Katara scolded.

Zuko scowled, but didn't argue.

"I'm hoping to find a nice Pai Sho game." Iroh stated jovially. "I haven't played a game of that in a long time."

"Pai Sho? I used to play that a lot." Aang said.

Iroh's face lit up. "You play?"

"Great. You can play together." Zuko said, glad to see that the responsibility had been lifted off of his own shoulders.

"We can hold tournaments," Iroh thought aloud.

"Sure! And we could teach Katara and Sokka!" Aang chortled.

Zuko rolled his eyes. The two were almost too fit for each other. Katara caught his copious amount of disapproval and smiled sympathetically. He glanced away. Why did she always have to give him her pity? Even in small amounts it disgusted him.

"Well… now that we've got Iroh's happiness all planned out, how about the rest of us?" Sokka asked.

"I'm hoping to find some new clothes." Katara said.

Sokka snorted. "That's a good idea. Haven't you had those things since you were like… twelve?"

Katara scowled at him. "Clothes are a little hard to come by when all the fabric keeps going to the patches in some 'warrior's' pants!" She turned to Aang. "What about you, Aang? What are you looking to find?"

"I don't know. There's nothing I really want, but I'm sure I'll find something."

Katara nodded. "Sure, and we'll have plenty of time to just browse. What about you, Zuko?"

"I don't want anything." He growled.

"Sure he does." Iroh said jovially. "He just doesn't want to admit it."

"Clothes." Zuko snapped. "Just some clothes."

"He probably wants other things, but he won't say. He does this all the time." Iroh shrugged.

"I don't want anything else, Uncle. Drop the subject now."

"I mean with his birthday coming up next week…" Iroh prompted.

"Uncle…" Zuko muttered threateningly.

"Your birthday's next week?" Katara asked.

"How old will you be?" Aang asked.

"He's probably… what? Fourteen?" Sokka pressed, grinning at the scowl flashed at him.

"Older than you are, that's for sure." Zuko retorted.

"He'll be seventeen." Iroh stated.

Aang smiled to himself. Way too old for Katara…

"Can't you think of anything you'd like for your birthday?" Katara asked him.

"I don't want to celebrate it." Zuko snapped. "Just forget it."

"He was born on a Thursday, but his birthday falls on a Monday this year." Iroh offered.

"We should have a party!" Aang exclaimed.

"I don't want a party! I want you to forget my birthday!" Zuko shouted. "Thank you very much, Uncle!"

"Can we have cake at the party?" Sokka drooled. "I've been dying for some decent cake."

Zuko growled one last time and then sulked away to the balcony. He'd gripe about their plans later.

xxx

"Hey, look." Sokka said a few minutes after Zuko's escape, popping onto the balcony with a tray full of night-old fruit pies. "More pie!"

He leaned against the railing on Zuko's left, and Aang, flanking Sokka, took Zuko's right.

"What a beautiful day!" Aang exclaimed.

"Gorgeous." Zuko growled sarcastically.

"Speaking of… Look at all those girls down there! Most of them aren't that bad-looking…" Sokka smiled.

"As if you can judge." Zuko muttered.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "You know, I'm tempted to throw this at you." Sokka brandished a half-eaten pie.

Zuko scoffed. "Please…"

Sokka raised his arm to throw it, but Zuko knocked it away, and the three watched the pastry sink into the bustling crowd below.

"Oh…" Sokka said dully.

Zuko and Aang jerked back from the railing, realizing someone was bound to hurl some object back. Sure enough, Sokka removed his face from overlooking the railing after a rogue shoe slapped his forehead.

"Ow…"

Aang started to giggle. "That's the kind of thing me and Gyatso used to do! Let's do it again!"

"That's stupid." Zuko snapped. "Someone's going to throw something harder than a shoe-."

"I'll have you know that that shoe was hard enough!" Sokka whined, rubbing his injured forehead.

"See?" Zuko said, showing Aang his proof.

Aang wasn't listening, however, and was aiming a pie at another unfortunate soul.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged wary glances.

"If the avatar's doing it… I mean, it is fun…" Sokka grabbed a pie and chucked it at a woman with a towering hat.

Zuko watched Sokka and Aang chuckle and duck. Again he was divided. He didn't want to get into any trouble, even something as trifle as pie-throwing could put him and his uncle into jail. But then again… It had been so long since he'd been 'normal'. Maybe he could abandon his conscience just this once more….

He took one of the two remaining pies and joined the other boys at the railing. Aang grinned wildly as Zuko aimed at a sleeping man on a bench.

"Three…" Sokka counted. "Two…"

"What are you doing?"

The three whirled around to grin sheepishly at Katara.

"Hey…" Sokka said. "We were just… eating pie."

"Mhm." Aang rubbed his stomach. "And I'm just about full. What about you, Zuko?"

Zuko, still clutching his pie, looked to Aang, who was gesturing for him to eat it.

He couldn't just leave this thread of actions unfinished. He had decided he was going to throw the stupid pie, so he had to throw the pie!

"What about you, Zuko?" Aang stressed.

Zuko focused his attention on the buzzing girl in front of him. He'd planned to hit a sleeping old man, but the look on her face would be just as priceless.

"I'd rather throw it." Zuko stated, and without another pause, lobbed the food at her.

Aang and Sokka gasped, wordlessly gaping at her astonished face, and Zuko began a low chuckle that erupted into a few guffaws.

"Did you see… that look…" He gasped.

The other boys returned to him an empty, wondering stare. Was he crazy?

"I saw it." Katara growled, wiping pie filling from her dress. "It was hilarious. Why are you suddenly so immature?" She whirled on her heels and stalked into the apartment, slamming the glass doors behind her.

xxx

"I'd apologize…" Aang suggested.

"That would have been really funny if you hadn't been the one to throw that at her." Sokka said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I thought it was funny. Doesn't your lot enjoy practical jokes?" Zuko snarled.

"Yeah… but it's a little awkward coming from you." Aang said.

"What is it with _me_? Why can't I just blend in with you? I'm trying, and you're the ones making it difficult!"

"Hm… Let's evaluate that, shall we?" Sokka said. "When we first met you kicked me, tore up my spear, threatened my village, and kidnapped Aang. Then, in later encounters you tried to kill us-."

"I never tried to kill you!"

"You were probably thinking about it." Sokka continued. "In any case, the stuff you pulled on us was bad enough for us to shun you now."

"We're not shunning him, Sokka." Aang said harshly.

"Sure 'we' aren't, but as individuals, we're pushing him away."

"Ugh… You really think I should apologize?" Zuko turned to Aang.

He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

Zuko gave one last withering stare to Sokka and pushed the door open into the lounge.

A sudden, cold splash greeted him.

"Wha-…" Zuko spluttered, his face and torso soaked.

Katara smiled mischievously. "Now we're even."

"That is not fair! You were prepared! I had no chance of defense!"

"If you're going to play 'practical jokes', then I suggest you get a sense of humor." Katara frowned.

Zuko smeared water from his brow. "I only have one other pair of clothes…"

"Well, we have something in common." She snapped. "We both only had one pair of clothes."

"That's okay, guys," Aang said. "We'll go shopping now so you can get some new clothes."

Zuko and Katara exchanged challenging stares.

Sokka smiled happily. "Thanks for washing him off, Katara. He was really starting to smell."

xxx

"Woa." Aang smiled.

"It looked smaller yesterday." Zuko said, scrutinizing the sprawling city.

"It always seems to grow larger." Iroh said to his companions' confusion. "You'll never really know Ba Seng Se."

"Where do we start?" Sokka asked.

"Let's let Katara find some clothes first." Aang offered.

"She always goes first." Sokka whined.

"Thanks for being such a gentleman, Sokka." Katara muttered.

xxx

Zuko shifted and tried to swat the gauze away that tickled his cheek. It floated back to his face, and he was tempted to pull himself from his cushy enclosure and burn the stupid fabric to a crisp. He was currently not in a position to do anything he would have liked to do, anyway. Aang had him wedged between the avatar and a dress display. Zuko was pretty sure Aang would notice and stop him before he could actually set fire to the dress, as well.

"How long does it take to try on an outfit?" Zuko growled.

"Let a girl have her time." Iroh said calmly.

"This shop makes me itch." Zuko said, clawing at his face.

"You're shaking the whole bench! Do you mind?" Sokka snapped.

"Look! There she is!" Aang pointed down a hall to a pink, floating pastry.

At least Zuko thought it to be a pink, floating pastry. It paused in front of the group and turned slightly, its entire body shimmering. Some sort of gag reflex started to work in Zuko's throat, and he had to cough violently for several moments to get it to stop.

"What do you think?" Katara asked.

"You look great!" Aang exclaimed.

"Eh." Sokka shrugged.

"Beautiful." Iroh smiled warmly.

They all turned expectantly to Zuko.

"You look stupid." He declared.

The smile she had sported vanished on the spot, and without another word, she dashed back into the dressing rooms.

"Wow. That must be a record. You've managed to make her mad twice in one hour!" Sokka applauded.

Iroh shook his head. "Zuko, you never tell a girl she looks stupid."

"You can't honestly say she looked good in that… that…fluff!" Zuko blurted.

"No. She didn't." Aang said. "But we don't tell her that."

"Why did she ask if she didn't want the truth?" Zuko grumbled.

"She wanted reassurance." Iroh said.

"She wanted something she shouldn't have." Zuko snapped. "She looked utterly ridiculous."

"I heard you the first time," Katara glowered, back into her old clothes.

Zuko's scowl slipped into something a little more human, but Katara wasn't swayed. She spun on her heel and marched out of the shop.

"Great. She'll be in a bad mood for a week." Sokka grumbled. "Girls need maintenance," he explained, "And if you fail to keep them happy-."

"If I go talk to her, will you shut up?" Zuko growled.

Sokka glanced at Aang, who nodded. "Sure," Sokka agreed. "If you go talk to her, I'll shut up."

"Great." Zuko snapped and started after Katara.

"Remember what I told you!" Iroh called after him.

Zuko paused, this could be important. "What?"

"Be smooth and courteous. It worked with the scroll!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "No, it didn't."

"What?" Sokka snapped. "You told him to be 'smooth and courteous' with what scroll?"

"Uh… Never mind. It's a long story."

Zuko slipped out of the shop before he was caught into the full-scale war about to erupt.

"We've got time." Sokka said impatiently. "Let's hear this story."

xxx

She thought he'd changed. She was so sure that after he joined them, after he broke the rest of his weak ties with the Fire Nation, that he'd be different. She had always imagined that somewhere at Zuko's core was a caring, gentle man, and it was only a matter of her finding it. But he hadn't changed. He was still the prickly, sour jerk he'd always been.

Katara almost chucked the peach a vendor handed her for her to test, but she checked her arm and handed the fruit back apologetically.

She had wanted him to morph into something likeable. Her step faltered. 'Likeable'. Yeah right. Zuko was as untouchable and incomprehensible as the moon, although Katara was a little more in touch with the moon, at least she had known the girl who now gave life it.

Katara didn't mind his mystery so long as he was at least kind about his standoffish behavior.

Then again… he was only distant with the others. He seemed to have no trouble talking to Katara, and she savored every minute of their conversations. A bell seemed to toll in her head, 'He is normal. He is normal.' And for a moment they would be wrapped once more in a quiet, peaceful existence that deemed itself impossible to find in Katara's life. Then the next day would dawn, and he'd blow it.

If he would just apologize once in awhile-.

She looked up from readjusting her shoes to find a flower engulfing her view. Just beyond it, Zuko looked down at her expectantly.

She stood up and stared at the flower, to Zuko, and back down at the lacy petals.

"I'm sorry," He said after an awkward pause where she didn't take the flower, but stared at it like it wanted to eat her. "I didn't mean to say that you looked dumb, but the dress did."

Katara stared at him blankly. What was she supposed to feel? Offended? Pleased? And did he just say 'sorry'?

"You don't need something that… 'fluffish'. You look good enough without it. In fact, you'd look good in anything but that."

"Thanks," Katara said and silently thanked her father for her quick wit.

She took the flower from Zuko. "Did you just buy this?"

"There was a vendor down the road a-ways that I saw earlier." Zuko gestured. "I went back and picked it up for you."

" 'Picked it up'?"

"I bought it, Katara." Zuko answered sternly. "And you're changing the subject."  
The 'subject' was making her uncomfortable. "What else would you have me say?" She asked, twirling the flower in her fingertips.

"Do I have your forgiveness?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I think I saw a shop over there-."

"Why don't I just… shop alone this time? Your opinion is almost too honest." She smirked.

His lips twitched into a smile. "Okay."

"But… I do appreciate your honesty, even if it is a bit frank. I guess I looked a tad bit ridiculous, huh?"

"Yes. Very much so. And I wouldn't have said anything if you weren't beautiful to begin with. It took away from that." He paled at his last words, and he looked at the sky embarrassingly.

Katara almost dropped the flower. "Uh… Well…" Her wit just wasn't fast enough.

"Why don't we just forget that?" Zuko offered.

"Sure. Don't mention it."

"Ever."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

"Tell the boys where I am?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"Bye."

They bolted in opposite directions, neither exactly sure how to feel.

xxx

"So he wooed her into telling him where Aang was?" Sokka asked. His jaw dropped in disgust.

Aang shook his head violently, trying to shake the awful images playing in his mind. "No, Sokka, it didn't work, remember?"

"I have a hard time picturing Zuko… wooing someone."

"He wasn't wooing her," Iroh explained again. "He was playing against her weaknesses."

"He offered her a necklace! I'd call that flirting." Sokka proclaimed.

"He offered her her own necklace." Iroh pointed out. "Here he is; we'll ask him now."

"Were you hitting on my sister?" Sokka exclaimed, shoving his finger into Zuko's face.

"What?" Zuko snapped, and he shoved Sokka's hand away.

"When we were running from the pirates, and you had Katara tied to a tree, were you flirting with her?" Aang asked.

Zuko's face went slack and he stared wordlessly at his uncle for several moments before forming an answer.

"No…" Zuko muttered.

"See?" Aang sighed. "I told you, Sokka, and even if he was, it's not as if Katara would… you know…"

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked him, his tone dangerously low.

"He's saying Katara would never go out with such a loser." Sokka smirked.

Iroh groaned. They just had to push his buttons…

"She'd go out with me in a heart beat; it's just that I'm not showing any interest in her." Zuko folded his arms across his chest.

"Because you don't have any interest, right?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Zuko continued to glare at Sokka.

"Well… uh… Did you find her?" Iroh asked.

Zuko nodded. "She said she wanted to shop alone,"

"Did you try the 'smooth and courteous' approach?" Iroh nudged his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle."

"What?" Sokka shoved Zuko, and he managed to make him stumble half a step. "You tried to be a 'gentleman' with my sister?"

"No, Sokka," Aang fidgeted. "He means he just attempted to be polite, right Zuko?"

"No. I gave her a flower." Zuko growled.

Iroh chuckled. "What kind of flower?"

"You… gave… her… a flower?" Sokka was again trying to shove Zuko, and Zuko was tempted to break his arms because of it.

"Yes, I gave her a flower, and I told her she looked nice without that stupid, frilly dress."

Sokka let loose a wild yowl and pounced on Zuko, successfully toppling him and grabbing a handful of his black hair.

Aang, without causing too much of a show, peeled Sokka off of Zuko with an air current. Zuko had a fierce expression and was tense from head to foot, but he made no further move. Sokka was a little worse for wear, however, and it took all of Aang's might to keep him from lunging at Zuko again.

"You scum! You stay away from her!" Sokka shouted.

"I was not hitting on her!" Zuko glared back. "I was apologizing!"

"It really doesn't take a flower to apologize." Aang chided.

"Actually, in my experience, it's best to have some tangible object in hand." Iroh noted. "That way it presents the fact that you've taken an extra few minutes to think it over."

"Sokka and I have never had any trouble saying we're sorry, and we never bring her anything." Aang said, still holding Sokka down.

"Let's just agree to disagree, alright?" Iroh cut in, preventing Zuko from digging himself any deeper. "Now, let's think. Why are we all here?"

"To get clothes." Sokka growled.

"A broader reason." Iroh prompted.

"So that… I can learn earth bending?" Aang offered.

"Exactly. So, what does this dilemma have anything to do with an avatar's duties?"

"Nothing." Zuko spat.

"Right. Now if we all want to help Aang, then let's stop bickering, and make an agreement."

"What agreement?" Sokka said.

"If Zuko ever decides to date Katara, he will need your," Iroh pointed to Sokka and then to Aang, "And your permission."

"I'm not going to date her." Zuko muttered.

"Right! See? He's not! No worries." Aang said jovially.

"And if he goes back on his word?" Sokka met Zuko's eyes challengingly.

"Hm…" Iroh scratched his beard. "Then… Zuko must complete a task you deem of him."

"That won't be a problem because I don't like her that way." Zuko snarled.

"But you 'like' her?" Sokka jumped back onto this feet.

"Let's drop it." Aang said forcefully. "And Zuko's starting to smell like a wet bison, so let's get him some new clothes."

Zuko protested slightly, but decided that, under the circumstances, silence would be better suited for him than shouting.

xxx

Katara wished sorely for another girl to join their group. Someone a little younger or, even better, a little older for her to talk to about things that only a girl wishes to converse with someone of similar gender. Katara had a hard time imagining discussing Zuko with Aang, Sokka, or even Iroh. She'd rather talk with Momo than any of them.

She wandered into the shop that Zuko had suggested.

What was with him anyway? She reached out for something blue, a familiar color. She drew her hand back, though. She was getting a little bedraggled by the same old color, the same company. Maybe it was time for something new….

xxx

Zuko pulled another shirt over his head, and tested the sleeve length.

"That's the tenth one Zuko…" Aang whined. "And you haven't picked any!"

"None of them fit right. If I'm going to have clothes, I'm going to have ones I like."

"Maybe something with a hood to cover up that hideous face?" Sokka suggested.

Zuko threw his shirt at Sokka. "There isn't enough fabric in the world for you."

"This is boring." Aang complained.

"Why didn't you just go with Iroh to find Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Because I have to keep you two from killing each other!"

"Good news." Zuko growled.

"What?" Aang and Sokka chorused.

"I found a shirt I like."

"There's a downside, isn't there?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah… I don't have any pants with it. I'm just going to… burn my old clothes, they reek so badly."

Sokka made a mock applause. "The first step is admittance. You're on your way to becoming an anti-smelly fire bender. The hard part is going to be pushing you into your next life, so hopefully you won't be born into the Fire Nation."

"Here," Aang tossed Zuko a pair of black pants. "Katara says black matches anything."

"I thought that was blue…" Sokka pondered.

Aang shrugged. "She said 'black'."

"You remember everything she says?" Sokka asked. "I usually retain about a third of her babble."

"Aang would remember every detail." Zuko kidded.

Aang threw him a scowl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, a little put-down that he was out of their loop.

Aang and Zuko stared at him blankly. He must've been blind…

"Sokka, do you remember how you said you were okay with Katara and I?"

"Well… you both are alright. You can be a little over-peppy for my taste, but I accept that. And Katara's my sister, so I'm kind of forced to deal with her."

Zuko chuckled. "You're either near-sighted or so far into denial that you're delusional."

Aang cut in, "That's not what I meant, Sokka. We were outside of Aunt Wu's house, and I was asking you for advice."

"You asked him for advice?" Zuko scoffed.

"It was better than yours!" Aang snapped.

"And I said that I was pretty sure Meng had feelings for you, too." Sokka finished.

"You said… Meng?" Aang gasped. "I thought you meant…"

Zuko let out another peal of laughter. "You thought… oh, that is priceless..."

"Thanks for your support, Zuko." Aang muttered.

"Who _were_ you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Katara…" Aang said under his breath.

Sokka attempted to keep a straight face. "You and… Katara…"

"Yes."

"You and…Katara…" His face lost its contortion and he broke out in a wild snicker. "Aang! That will never happen!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that hopeless!" Aang griped.

"Why is it that when Katara is paired with me you get enraged, but when she's paired with Aang you laugh?" Zuko snarled.

"Because," Sokka said, at once regaining his seriousness. "My sister and a fire bender is sickening. My sister and Aang is funny. That's why."

"Can we go now?" Aang whined. "Being with you two is worse than being with those nomads, and that was pretty bad."

"Who were the-."

Sokka cut Zuko off. "Bad songs. Long tunnel. Giant badger-moles."

xxx

"I can't wait to show… them." Katara exclaimed, but caught her words before she gave herself away.

Iroh was so easy to talk to that she almost said too much, which was precisely what Iroh wanted: for her to say 'too much'.

"You mean 'him', right?" Iroh asked casually.

"Yes, well… no… I meant them." Katara smoothed the folds of her white skirt.

She rather liked the affect it gave her figure, and she really hoped she looked as good as she felt. How good to be a girl once again and not a traveler!

Iroh spotted Aang's blue-arrowed crown. "There's a third of our party."

Katara grinned, but her smile slipped slightly to find that Zuko was not among their ranks.

"Wow! You look really pretty, Katara!" Aang cried.

"As if she doesn't all the time?" Iroh muttered to him.

"Er… Yeah, I mean… You look nice all the time…But-."

"It's okay, Aang." Katara said. "I understand what you meant."

"It's not blue." Sokka folded his arms across his chest. "I thought you were proud of your heritage."

"Don't be such a spear in the ice, Sokka." She snapped. "I just wanted something different, for a change. And there's nothing wrong with the Water Tribe."

"Where's Zuko?" Iroh asked, voicing Katara's own question.

"He said he wanted to look around on his own." Sokka shrugged.

"He did find a few outfits, but he said he needed a few more. I think that's kind of dumb, though." Aang admonished.

"He still has a trace of his old, royal vanity left." Iroh replied.

xxx

Zuko honestly had no idea what side of town he was stepping into, but it felt nice to be alone once more. He'd had the group hanging around his shoulders for so long that he almost forgot how not to voice his opinions. He fell into his old fashion quickly, however.

The shop windows revealed that he wasn't going to find any more clothes here, but the pack he'd brought along was heavy enough with the few garments he'd already purchased. Instead, he browsed furniture, even though he really had no need for anything.

His mind drifted to Katara's bare room.

Turning into a large, open-air tent, he indiscreetly counted out his money.

"Can I help you, sir?" A jolly, over-peppy voice came almost too close into Zuko's atmosphere.

"I need something from the Water Tribe."

"What sort of 'something' can I interest you in? I've got quite a selection of furnishings."

"Well… How Water Tribe rooms usually kept?"

"Lots of fur rugs, decorative art pieces that display some of their peoples' customs, and their bedding is almost always heavy-."

"I'll tell you what." Zuko offered his sack of money. "How about you just furnish me a bedroom, and I'll pay you this?"

The salesman palmed the sack and weighed it skeptically, then a grin formed on his pudgy face.

"I think I can help you out here." The man agreed.

xxx

A/N

Whew… I'm pooped. That took a long time to write, so I hope it's enjoyable.

I finally planned out the rest of my story, so it'll be a little more structured from here on out (part of the reason this update took so long).

Oh, sweetness, Zuko's gonna make Katara's room pretty!

And I need someone to draw me some alternate outfits for this couple. I've tried, and thus far it isn't going well. Contact me please!

Seriously… Tired… Sooo…. Tired…..


	7. For a Girl

A/N

You guys make me very happy. I had no idea I could find so much joy in reading your reviews. I'm really pleased with the responses I've been getting, and I just want you all to know that you're uberly sweet.

Anyway, I'm really glad I didn't lose anybody from the long wait (or did I?). I had quite a writer's block, and then I had quite a bit of time I had to work… But now it's time for me to do some stuff for me.

Oh, and I have no idea if the avatar world has clocks, but mine does! Woohoo for clocks.

In other news (I have loads, see my deviant my homepage):

I'm falling in love with Sokka… He's so fun to mess with.

Sokka: You do that a lot lately. Why do I always sound so stupid?  
me: Because you are, honey. It's just for fun.

Sokka: Don't call me honey. :sticks tongue out: I'm Yue's honey.

me: Wow… I don't know how to put this... But…

Sokka: Eh! Don't say it.

And… Here's to Mako (glass clinks in toast). He was a good man, great actor. What will Iroh be without him?

xxx

"So, what did you buy yesterday, Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko glanced at the clock. He had a mere hour left to get the rest of them shoved out of the apartment, and after that the surprise would be spoiled.

"Clothes."

"Where were you last evening, anyway?" Sokka asked. "We haven't seen you since you ducked in here way past desert."

"You missed it, Zuko. They served crème puffs!" Iroh sighed.

"I was busy." Zuko growled in reply. "Don't you guys have some places to be, as well?"

"Well… I was just going to tag along with someone." Aang shrugged. "I'm going to check up on Appa, but other than that, I don't have any plans."

"How is the ol' bison?" Katara asked.

"He's fine. The royal stable is really treating him well. I might take him out later to do a bit of flying, though. He needs his air time."

"You should do that now. After breakfast." Zuko prompted.

"That's a good idea! Who else wants to go? Iroh, you and Zuko have never ridden on Appa before; do you want to go?" Aang exclaimed.

"Sadly, I'm busy." Zuko replied shortly.

"What could you possibly have to do?" Katara teased. "We're not exactly at the height of the activity here."

"I bet he's sneaking messages to the Fire Nation." Sokka pouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'll bet he is, Sokka." Katara sighed. "And he's plotting to kill you."

"What gave it away?" Zuko said sarcastically. He gave the clock more of his attention.

"Well, I would like to take a ride on Appa. It sounds fun." Iroh nodded.

"What about you two?" Zuko turned to Katara and Sokka.

"I think I'll just lie around here and take a nap." Sokka yawned. "Aang kept me up all night with his stupid splashing."

"Sorry," Aang muttered. "I couldn't sleep, and I just thought I'd practice a little water bending."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Katara asked.

"They just get worse…" Aang rubbed his eyes. "Oh well. They'll go away eventually, right?"

"Right. Sometime at the end of the summer… Maybe a little bit after Sozen's comet returns." Sokka quipped.

Iroh raised his eyebrows. "You've done your research."

"Avatar Roku told me about it during the winter solstice." Aang answered.

Iroh smirked. "Oh, of course. I saw you."

Zuko groaned. "Uncle, don't make up stories again."

"I'm not making it up. You were riding a dragon, weren't you?"

Aang blinked. "Yeah… I was."

"But I thought no one could see you in when you were in the spirit world…" Katara puzzled.

"They can't… can they?" Aang looked to Iroh expectantly.

"Only those who have been to the spirit world can see those within its vast boundaries." Iroh said between sips of tea.

"You've been to the spirit world?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"A long time ago." Iroh nodded.

"Why did you go there?" Aang asked.

"It started when-."

"Okay. Story-time over. Everybody out." Zuko snapped, rising to his feet.

"What's the rush?" Katara demanded.

"The 'rush' is that if you don't get out of here, then… The bison is lonely! Go visit it!"

Sokka stretched and settled further into his seat. "I think I'm gonna take another helping of this… stuff." He reached for the ladle.

Zuko slapped his hand away. "Listen, if you all will just leave, I swear I'll…"

"Will you play the sungi horn for us?" Iroh smirked.

"We don't have a sungi horn anymore, Uncle." Zuko growled.

"No, but I plan on buying one. So, if we leave, you'll give us a little performance?"

Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek. This feat was definitely starting to not look worth it. He glanced at Katara, and she was watching him expectantly.

He wondered what her reaction would be when she saw her room upon completion. Would she be angry with him for barging into her room? Would she just thank him? Was she too old to squeal? He seemed to recall that Azula used to squeal when something went in her favor.

"Fine," Zuko sighed. "If you leave and don't come back for three hours, I'll play the sungi horn."

Sokka snickered. "I can't wait."

"I bet you can." Zuko retorted.

They slowly began to stand, stretch, and take a few last sips of their drink. Zuko folded his arms. Could they take any longer?

Aang and Iroh finally shuffled out into the hall, flanked by Sokka, and then Katara finally followed, but not after one last inquiry.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"You'll see, won't you?" Zuko smirked.

xxx

The salesman really hadn't believed that Zuko requested to have his purchases delivered to a room in the palace, and even more unbelievable was that it was one of the royal suites. After a few more coins had exchanged hands, the salesman couldn't see any reason not to believe the strange boy in his midst. Does gold lie?

Zuko stood in her doorway for a full five minutes before finally deciding where to start. He'd imagined this would be a simple task, but so far it was proving itself to be extremely demanding.

He started with the bed, ripping off the comforter and piling it into the hall. He bought her a quilt, so she wouldn't need the old bedspread. He took her old mirror down and stacked it into the hall as well. He stood back and looked around her bare room.

He wandered around the apartment for awhile, unsure of what to do with himself now that he actually had free time. He tried to meditate in the lounge, but he couldn't get comfortable.

Finally, when he was considering abandoning the entire enterprise out of sheer boredom, there was a knock on the apartment door. He rushed to it and flung it open.

There were four men, each sporting unhappy expressions.

"Are you the fella that bought this yesterday?"

Zuko nodded. "Is it all here?"

"Got the delivery fee?"

Zuko rifled through his inside shirt pocket until he found the right amount, and then the men carried the merchandise inside. Zuko watched them place the mirror carefully against the wall.

"How do I hang that thing?" he asked.

They blinked. "Seriously?"

Zuko curled his lip. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You use a hammer… and a nail…"

"Do you have one?"

"Not on me, no."

"Where can I find one?"

"Listen, pal, we're here to deliver your stuff and get out. Don't try to con us into doing any other work for ya."

"I'll pay you to hang it." Zuko offered.

"Nah… We've got other stops to make. The boss'd kill us doing side-work on his time. Good luck."

Zuko's frown deepened considerably as the posse walked out, taking any chance of handiwork knowledge with them.

xxx

"What could he possibly be doing?" Katara wondered aloud.

"Sending messages to the Fire Lord!" Sokka cried. "I keep telling you that, but you just-."

"If you say that one more time, Sokka…" Aang threatened.

"I think he's fixing a surprise feast," Iroh guessed. "That's what I think he's doing."

"He's making some sort of surprise," Katara agreed.

xxx

"Stupid… Stupid blanket!" Zuko shouted, and threw the new quilt aside once more. "I'll never get this thing on!"

He kicked a pillow and sent it flying into the hall. He gave once last, frustrated snarl before stumbling into the hall to retrieve the rogue pillow.

A maid stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh…" He muttered. "Sorry."

"Is there a problem, sir?" She asked.

"No… Well… I can't make a bed; that's the problem."

"Would you like my help?"

"Do you have a hammer, too?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find you one, sir."

He led the maid into Katara's misshapen room. She took it all in with a startled expression.

"Are you from the Water Tribe, sir?"

Zuko snorted. "Hardly."

"May I inquire as to you reason for the… redecorating?"

"A girl," Zuko answered simply. "She deserves to have…" He gestured to the pile of furniture he'd bought. "Much more than this, but I'm sure I can find something a little more worthy of her later."

"She's a lucky girl, if I may be so bold as to say, to have such a gentleman to watch over her."

Zuko's focus was caught on a painting he'd propped up against the wall. Against a white-washed landscape, a girl stood under the stars. He really didn't know why he'd bought it, other than the fact that the girl reminded him of Katara. She didn't need a memoir of herself. He scooped up the painting.

"I'll be right back." Zuko said quietly. "I've got another place for this."

xxx

"Okay…" Sokka grumbled, taking a bite of pastry. "Lesh go. We gave 'im three hoursh."

"Stop talking with your mouth full." Katara scolded. "But yes, I agree. I think we've given him enough time."

"My curiosity is getting the best of me." Iroh said, and led the way back to the apartment.

xxx

Zuko was running around the apartment, getting rid of things (he ended up chucking the mirror wrappings into the streets below the balcony, and then ducking out of sight), straightening wall hangings, and dumping buckets of water from the bathroom into the vases placed on either side of Katara's door. He was still unsure of where to put _himself._

He didn't want to have to point to her door, "Go look in there," or be in her room when she saw it.

He left one tiny memoir pointing to himself, and then he took off to let the streets calm his anxious, excited soul.

xxx

"Zuko?" Aang called into the empty apartment.

"He's not here." Iroh noted.

"I told you!" Sokka exclaimed.

They glared at him once before splitting up to search the apartment more thoroughly.

Katara headed to his room. "Zuko?" She pushed open his door, only to find it abandoned.

"Maybe he just went out to find us." Aang puzzled, heading to his room. He froze in front of Katara's room. "Woah…"

Katara peered in from behind him. "What?" Her jaw dropped as her eyes beheld the same sight as Aang.

"It's…" Aang trailed off.

"Beautiful." Katara finished.

Her feet sank in fur as she stepped into her room, and blue blared from the paintings hung on her walls.

"Look, Katara!" Aang pointed to the two vases by her door. "They're full of water."

She touched the quilt with her fingertips. The design was like something her grandmother would make… Stars and moons and wolves. The dressing table caught her eye. It was white-washed metal, with a larger, more decorative mirror than before. On its surface was a single, red candle. She grinned.

"Zuko did this…" She whispered.

"It looks the South Pole was just dumped into your room," Sokka said admiringly from the doorway.

"He was busy." Iroh said wryly.

xxx

The more Zuko thought about her, the more he convinced himself that she'd be furious at his intrusion to her private quarters. It really wasn't 'private'. Her door was open more often than not.

He grabbed some mid-afternoon lunch at a small vendor within the palace's shadow. After that, he found solace on a bench under the apartment balcony.

He took a swig of water. He should've bought the white rug, instead of the brown one…

xxx

No one could restrain Katara's bouncy behavior after that. Sokka and Aang explored her room a bit more, but finally grew out of it. They settled into the lounge with Iroh.

"She's really excited, huh?" Aang asked miserably as Katara rushed from the kitchen into the hall, screaming something about 'too amazing to be real'.

"No…Aang." Sokka groaned sarcastically. "She's always like this."

"I wonder why Zuko's not here taking some of this in." Iroh pondered.

"She'd probably smother him." Sokka said.

Katara peeled into the room and headed for the balcony. "He's the greatest…best… most thoughtful…" She trailed off as she shut herself on the balcony.

Aang let out a sigh. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because Zuko's materialistic." Sokka said seethingly. He glanced at Iroh, expecting him to challenge that statement.

Iroh shrugged. "He is that way only for others, and you'd be surprised at the emotion that's backed by such 'materialism'."

xxx

Zuko took another breath. One of these days he'd just have to suck it up and go inside. He sat, waiting for some act of bravery to push himself off of the bench. Nothing happened.

Somewhere distant he heard a squeal. He didn't pay it much attention.

Again, he heard it, but louder, and in the form of "Zuko! Up here!"

He tore his gaze from the sidewalk and stared up at the apartment balcony. Katara was waving her arms over her head ecstatically. He smiled, despite himself, and raised one arm in a small wave.

"It looks great!" She screamed. "Wait right there; I'll be right down!"

xxx

"He's outside! I found him!" Katara exclaimed as she sprinted through the lounge to the apartment door.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I have to-." She shut the door behind her before she could give him a full answer.

"I'm not related…" Sokka grumbled.

xxx

Zuko wouldn't have moved from that bench should a rhino have been charging at him. There were several people that were casting weird looks his way (did a girl from the balcony just scream down at him?), but he didn't really care at the moment.

At least she wasn't angry.

She rushed from across the street and pulled him to his feet in an embrace.

"Thank you!" She cried. "I've never gotten a better present, ever!"

Zuko squirmed in her grasp. "You're welcome," he muttered.

xxx

A/N

Did you get my Rufio reference? Haha… Don't we all just loooove Dante?

I know you've all heard this a thousand times, but I really, really didn't like this chapter. I rushed through it, for one, because I wanted to get it done before I go on vacation. I thought it would be easy to write, but it was the hardest yet!

Another salute to our beloved Mako. See my profile for some links in his honor.


	8. Music

A/N

I'm…

I'm…

I've got a fanart! RayGirl1991 (so says deviantart) or A Twisted Vine (so says ff. net) has done a lovely illustration of chapter six! Infinite gratitude to her! –bows in appreciation- And... linkage won't work for me within the file export... Meh... I'll have a link up on my profile page asap! (Sorry RayGirl... I'm a loser... Heh... Forgive me?)

I've got some angry journals up at deviant. Heh. Comic con did nothing to soothe my soul. I'm quite triggered by it, actually. –twitch- The journals are kind of funny though. If I could portray spitting in anger via internet, I almost did it in the 'what' one.

This chapter is dedicated to zukos-swig. We're in love with the sungi player!

Oh, and I want to thank Silver Shadow 75. I wouldn't have noticed that major flaw (how many of you saw that? -slaps head in embarrassment-). So thanks for pointing that out and being kind about it... Those of you just now reading this will not realize what I'm talking about. The mistake has been removed. Carry on!

xxx

Aang was tied, arms spread-eagled, face bearing cuts and bruises. His grief-heavy eyes were cast to the ground, where no painful sight would greet him. Zuko was aware of a feeling of death about the boy, as though the real Aang had already released its grip on life, and what was left was a broken shell.

Zuko stepped closer, and Aang slowly raised his gaze to meet his. His lips stretched across his face in a poor attempt to smile.

"Well…" Aang choked. "I guess you're Fire Lord now, huh? I'm glad you're happy."

Zuko glanced down at himself, finding his body robed in a bright, royal cloth. His eyes worked their way back up to Aang.

Several guards had appeared from the shadows of the dungeon and circled Aang. One held his fist, alight, and pushed it into the broken avatar's face, daring him to scream. When his wish wasn't satisfied, he struck the back of his head. The others preceded to beat him, mercilessly, without any apparent reason.

"Stop!" Zuko tried to cry out, but his voice was mangled in his throat, and in a tone eerily similar to his father's he said, "Good."

xxx

Zuko woke from his dream with his shoulders heaving, blanket twisted around his legs as if he'd been wrestling himself, and sweat dampening his neck. Had he really dreamt such terrible things? Even last year, close on the avatar's heels in a hunt, he never would have wished such a fate upon the boy.

He pulled himself out of bed and pushed his window open, allowing some of the night air to push through his hair.

Why did he dream that? Was there a reason? He'd accepted the av-… Aang. He was a part of his life now, no different than his uncle, and as he'd accepted Aang, he'd accepted the closure of his old life. The Fire Nation was no longer of any option to him. That part of his life was dead.

Unsuccessful at finding solace with the open window, he moved out into the hall, stumbling into the lounge, only to find it already occupied.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Aang asked, rubbing Momo's head with his thumb.

Zuko shook his head, startled to see him. Aang gestured to the seat across from him, and Zuko sank into it. Momo jumped from Aang's knee to Zuko's. He glared at it, then gingerly stretched his fingers to graze his fur. The lemur chirped contentedly and settled further into his new companion's lap.

"Do you like Momo?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't dislike him."

"You're not much of an animal person."

"Do I have to be?"

Aang shook his head. "No. I just think it's weird that Momo's taken to you. He usually prefers people with a little more capacity to love animals."

Zuko arched his eyebrow. "I suppose I should feel privileged?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't."

Zuko smirked. He was already at ease; such was the avatar's charm.

"Why can't you sleep?" Zuko asked.

Aang's focus seemed to drift right through Zuko and a frown etched itself across his cheeks. "Bad dreams," he said simply.

Zuko waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't, Zuko dropped the matter. He knew how it felt to want to keep one's feelings unspoken.

"What about you?" Aang asked. "You looked kind of spooked when you walked in here."

"I had a bad dream, too." Zuko said.

They lapsed into silence, but the air seemed to be thick and buzzing with bridled topics, the masters neither wanting to bring them out for discussion or close them off. Zuko opened his mouth to speak. If he was to talk about his dream with anyone, he wanted it to be with Aang; he might be able to gains some sort of reassurance.

Aang interrupted him. "I'm going to go take Appa out for a ride. Do you want to come?"

Zuko glanced out the window. "Little dark, isn't it?"

"Flying doesn't depend on light."

Zuko agreed. "Sure. Let's go for a ride."

xxx

"Appa definitely needs his air time." Aang exclaimed, pulling the bison steady from a steep incline into the air.

Zuko clutched his stomach. "Did you have to do that?"

Aang grinned. "Too much?"

"Let's just fly… straight." Zuko sat back in the saddle, folding his arms across his chest.

Aang allowed himself a chuckle at his friend's expense, and Zuko started to retort angrily that as he flew, Zuko could navigate a ship, but Aang cut him off once more.

"I'll tell you my dream if you tell me yours."

Zuko nodded. "Okay. You first."

"No, you."

"I said it first."

"I started the topic. Why don't you just be the better person and take the plunge?"

Zuko groaned. "Fine… It was about you."

"Me?"

"Yes…and I… I'd captured you, and I became Fire Lord, and you were in a dungeon, and they beat you-."

"They beat me?"

"Did I stutter?" Zuko snapped. "Yes, they did, and I tried to get them to stop but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't."

Aang swiveled in his seat to face him, but Zuko couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

"That won't happen." Aang said softly. "One, I know you're better than that. Two, you could never catch me," He grinned. "What makes you think now would be any different?"  
Zuko ignored his humor and muttered something that had been bothering him for awhile. "I'm not sure I can face my father… like that. I don't know if I can stand next to you."

Aang turned back around, face to the wind. "That's up to you. I think it would be great if you could, but if you can't I understand, he is your father." Aang paused, unsure of how to word his next statement without being too offensive or stirring up old wounds. "He did… hurt you, though."

"He's hurt a lot of people." Zuko said distantly. "I'm beginning to feel a part of something a little larger than just…me."

Aang nodded. "I'm not trying to stop your father. I'm trying to stop the Fire Lord; the same man who is carrying on this… tradition of the Fire Nation of world domination. I can't let that happen."

"I don't want it to happen."

"You don't?"

"It was always just… a way of life, but now, I know it shouldn't be. The Fire Nation has no more right to lead than anyone else."

Aang stared at him with something like admiration. He wondered when Zuko would finally figure himself out. "You've made up your mind, then."

Zuko frowned. "Yes. I have opinions. I'm not skin-deep."

"Yeah… we know."

"What do you mean?"

"You really proved yourself yesterday, with Katara's room and all. Why'd you do that, anyway? I mean, it was really thoughtful, but… why?"

"Don't think we're straying away from your dream." Zuko replied sternly.

"No, no, we'll get there. I'm just curious."

"She deserved it. She deserves a lot more than that, but it's the most I can do for her."

Aang fidgeted. "She 'deserved it'?"

"She's got more patience and respect than the lot of us put together, and she doesn't get half as much of that back."

"I guess so…I never really thought of her that way."

"How _do_ you think of her?"

"She's… uh… pretty? And nice?"

"Hm." Zuko replied, suddenly coming to grips with why there was no 'Aang and Katara'.

"Do you… like her?"

"She's uh… 'pretty' and 'nice'." Zuko said mimicking.

Aang didn't return his laugh. "Really. Do you?"

"Like I said before, she deserves respect. I give it to her."

"Zuko. Are you… enamored of her?" Aang asked, teeth gritted.

For fear of putting him in any more agony, Zuko replied, "No. And remember our agreement?"

"What agreement?"

"Sokka insisted that if I ever wanted to date her, I had to get your permission and Sokka's."

Aang laughed nervously. "Oh… right, and since there's no way there will ever be a 'Zuko and Katara', I might as well give you permission."

Zuko stared at him, shocked. "Why?"

"Because the thought is so ridiculous. I don't even know why I brought it up. You would never date anyone, least of all Katara."

Zuko glared at him. "Let's just drop it, okay? You owe me a dream."

"Oh… right." Aang sobered. "Well, mine was kind of like yours. I have the same dream a lot, actually. It's that I can't defeat the Fire Lord. Every night I try, and every time I fail."

Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek. The subject, honestly, made him uncomfortable. And he had no idea how to give reassurance.

"I don't know what to say…" Zuko admitted.

"Neither do I." Aang whispered. "I just hope I can do it. The world's depending on me."

Zuko felt weighted himself with the responsibility of the world for a moment.

"Aang," Zuko muttered. "I believe in you."

Aang bowed his head. "Thank you, Zuko."

xxx

"I have not forgotten our bargain," Iroh said, stepping out of the blazing sun that hit the marketplace and into an antiques tent.

Zuko groaned and followed him. "Couldn't you let me off this once?"

"It can't really be that bad." Katara said, smiling. "We'd love to hear you play the sungi horn."

"Here's some instruments!" Sokka shouted, taking sick pleasure in Zuko's discomfort.

Zuko threw a withering stare his direction. "That's not necessary. Uncle will find one on his own."

"I'll bet this is a sungi horn…" Sokka chortled, brandishing a bowl-shaped piece of metal.

"Actually, that's a spittoon." Iroh responded, taking it from the boy's hands and setting it aside.

"Ewugh!" Sokka gasped.

Zuko's lips pursed into a grin, and he opened his mouth to reply to Sokka's foolishness, but Katara stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

"Before you do anything stupid," she said gently. "Why don't I stop you?"

"Uh…hey, Katara, do you like this hat?" Aang asked.

"Again," Iroh sighed. "That, too, is a spittoon."

Aang swiped it off his head and shoved it back onto the table, face turning scarlet.

"Can I just laugh?" Zuko asked Katara.

She was chewing her lip. "Not if I can't."

"Here we go!" Iroh said proudly, presenting his nephew with the horn. "Let's see what you can do, Zuko. Give us a few notes."

"Not here." Zuko grunted.

"We won't know if it's good if you don't try it." Iroh noted.

"You can play. Why don't you try it out?" Zuko snapped.

"It will lose its meaning if I do it. You need to practice the feel-."

"No, Uncle!"

Iroh sighed. "Very well. We'll just stick to our agreement."

Aang wandered over to Sokka's side, who was rifling through some Earth Kingdom weaponry. Aang glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening.

"Zuko and I had a crazy conversation this morning." Aang said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" Sokka asked, half interested.

"We were talking about Katara and the nonexistent chance that they'd get together." Aang chuckled. "Like that will ever happen, right? It's so outrageous that I even gave him permission to date her."

Sokka dropped the arm guard he was inspecting. "You wha… Why?"

"It's absurd…Right?"

"Well, sure, but why give him the tools to go after her?"

Aang raised his eyebrows. "He won't, though."

Sokka pursed his lips and jerked his head over to him. Aang followed his gaze.

Katara and Zuko were huddled together, laughing in light conversation. Aang shrugged.

"I don't see your point…"

"He's plotting. In his little mind he's working out ways to woo her. He's already started. I suggest you jump in real soon, or you're going to lose your chance."

Aang scoffed. "Sokka, you're delusional. There's no way Zuko feels that way. He's too cold and closed-off to get anywhere near Katara."

"Whatever you say, but I think you made a big mistake this morning."

xxx

The gang made their way back to the palace leisurely, mostly because of the stops Zuko suddenly had a great wish to see.

"Let's see what this has…" Zuko said, pointing to another tent.

"That's the fifth one we've seen, and they all have the same things." Sokka complained. "Let's just go. It's too hot."

"If you're in such bad shape, I guess you'll have to miss the weaponry section." Zuko said coolly.

Sokka frowned. "There's such a thing?"

"It's just up the way." Zuko acknowledged.

Katara snorted. "Sounds like someone's trying to work his way out of a bargain."

"I agree," Iroh nodded.

"Well…" Sokka glanced up the road. "If Zuko really wants to look around, we might as well let him."

Zuko ducked into the tent before anyone could cause him any more delay.

Sokka stretched. "That's fair, right?" He asked the others.

Katara rolled her eyes. "It's fair for you for selfish reasons."

Sokka headed down the road. "Yup. Sure. Selfish. See you later."

"I'm going to keep an eye on Zuko. If he wanders off before we get a performance…" Iroh trailed off and headed after his nephew.

Aang gawked at Katara. They were alone together?

She shook her head after Iroh and turned to Aang. She froze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Aang shook his head. "Uh… I thought I saw… a bug on your nose."

She reached up and brushed the feature.

"Don't worry. Nothing there." Aang reassured her.

"Okay…" She glanced around her. "Are you getting hungry? I'm dying for something to eat."

"Sure!"

He followed her to a bread vendor, where she bought them both a snack. Aang could barely eat, though; he was so caught up in their moment alone.

"Katara… Can I ask you something?"

The bread in her throat suddenly stuck and she had to cough violently for several moments to dislodge it.

"Yes?" she finally spat. "What do… you want to ask?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No, no… ahm… I wanted to know what you thought of Zuko."

"As… what? An addition to our 'league'? I think he's doing great."

"No as… a partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he's… Would you ever date him?"

"Date him?" She laughed. "Zuko?"

"Yes?" He asked above them.

Aang's heart sank. So much for solitude.

Katara flushed. "Oh…nothing. We were just talking about how… creative you are, eluding your punishment."

"It'll be punishment for your ears if he doesn't practice." Iroh chided from beside Zuko.

"Ha ha, Uncle. I'll let you know when your sarcasm is appreciated."

"Look!" Sokka exclaimed, rushing up to them and holding a club above his head.

"He got a new toy. Isn't that cute." Katara smirked.

"It's Earth Kingdom." Sokka spat. "I figured that I'd have to blend in a little more."

"Well, that's quite an original idea you've got there." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I've never heard that notion before."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I can recall someone saying that your outfit 'pegged' you as a Water Tribe citizen," Katara tapped her chin sarcastically. "Am I right, Zuko?"

"That does sound a tad bit familiar…" Zuko agreed.

"Ha ha." Sokka said. They beat him at his own game. What was he without being King of Sarcasm? "Anyway, this club is now very important to me, and I'm going to carry it around always."

"Sokka… that's kind of dumb." Aang noted.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Now that I've got my new stuff, can we go now? Seriously?"

"Yes…" Zuko sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Katara slipped next to Zuko as they tromped back to the palace. He hung in the back, moodily.

She passed him a warm smile. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Thanks," Zuko grunted.

"I'll bet you're better than you think you are."

"I'll bet you're wrong."

"I'll take that bet."

He stopped short and looked down at her, his nose wrinkled.

"How exactly do you classify 'good'?" He asked.

"Aang." She smirked. "If it's bad, he'll say so. If it's good, he'll say so."

"Fine. If he says it's bad, you have to… buy me dinner."

She nodded. "And if he says it's good, you have to buy me dinner."

They shook hands and started back off again.

Up ahead, Sokka shoved his elbow into Aang's rib cage. "Jump…on… the… opportunity! Do it before he does! He's making the move on her!"

"No, he's not…" Aang waved Sokka away.

"Aang, if you don't start flirting, I'm going to push you two together."

"Why?"

"Because Zuko's a maniacal monster who will steal Katara away and make her queen of the Fire Nation! Do you think I want a Fire Nation queen as a sister?"

"No… But-."

"Aang! Listen to me! Zuko's on the prowl! Interrupt his chase and take him down!"

"Sokka, you're a bit on the maniacal side yourself, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go talk to Iroh…" Aang sped up his pace to make small talk with the old man.

Sokka threw his fists in the air. "That does it! I'm playing matchmaker now, Aang! You'll have no choice but to-."

"Do I want to hear the rest of this?" Katara asked from behind him.

Sokka whirled around. "Katara, I think you and Aang have a lot in common. I think you two should get married."

"What? Sokka, that's ridiculous."

"Let's see… They're both…people. That's one thing." Zuko pondered.

"Hey!" Sokka pointed to him. "You with the scar, no talking!"

"I hope to put you to your death with my ear-splitting tunes," Zuko replied shortly.

Katara stifled a laugh. "Sokka., why don't you just keep walking? I think the heat has gotten to your head."

xxx

Katara leaned her head on her pillow, her head swimming, but not from the sungi horn's music. In fact, Zuko had played well, and the tune had stayed with her, and it seemed to buzz from the top of her head to her toes. No, what was really making her dizzy was the smile Zuko had given her when the others retired to their rooms.

"Aang said it was good." He said quietly.

"I told you so." She answered.

"I suppose this means I'm taking you out to dinner."

He rose from the floor and passed her, standing in the doorway. He paused at her shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "It'll be my pleasure."

She wasn't sure if he was just teasing or if he really meant to be attractive, but she did know that her heart wasn't beating from over-exertion.

She stared into the flame that hovered above the red candle on her nightstand, and then she leaned close and blew it a kiss. It flickered into darkness, leaving Katara alone to wrestle with her thoughts on a certain prince.

xxx

A/N

Yeah. That's how we do it in ma house.

I liked it. Hoosha. Beginning to end. Fun fun fun and flirtANG. Bash it all ya want; it's gonna be my EVERYTHING for awhile…


	9. Of Lilies and Drinks

A/N

I'm psyched. This has evolved again; I now plan for a third part. It's a trilogy, yo! Look out! So because of my ecstatic excitement, I have to finish the Aftermath and move on to bigger and better things.

This does not mean I'm abandoning my effort on this story. It's much too fun for that, and I'd never forgive myself for skimping on the good stuff.

Hiya!

And I may be putting up some fanart which may lead to some clues about further happenings in the third one, which I've named 'Facing Fears'. Booya. –does a victory dance-

Thanks to Silver Shadow 75 again. My uh… 'deal' between Katara and Zuko hadn't any sense, but I fixed it; so if it confused you at first, it's all better.

xxx

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know. Poke him…Aang, no! I was joking…"

Zuko groaned and pulled his blanket further up over his head. Katara and Aang were perched at the foot of his bed and chuckling in whispers.

Today was his birthday. Curse it all.

"Okay…" Aang muttered. "On the count of three… One…"

"Two…." Katara joined.

"Three. Happy birthday Zuko!" They chorused.

"Get out!" Zuko shouted, jerking up and chucking the nearest pillow.

Katara still stood, unshaken by his protests. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Aang had ducked back into the hall. "Iroh sent up for your favorite breakfast, Zuko…"

Zuko fumed and tumbled out of his bed. "Don't you people understand the word, 'no'? I don't want to celebrate my birthday! Just forget it happened."

Sokka waltzed into his room and threw a handful of confetti on him. "Best wishes," Sokka chirped spitefully and sprinted from the room.

Katara smirked. "Maybe by you not wanting to celebrate, we just push harder."

"Well, stop!" Zuko shouted and shoved her out of his room.

"I think he took that well," Katara nodded to Aang.

xxx

Zuko entered the dining room tenaciously. He glanced at their faces, but other than the fact that they were munching on eggs and tarts (which Zuko had quite a soft spot for), there was no further sign of his anniversary's tidings.

He sank into a seat next to Katara and studied her face thoroughly. She smiled, but didn't forgo any more evidence of any plans.

"So…" Sokka sighed. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, my training starts at three this afternoon. You're all welcome to watch." Aang offered.

There were several nods of agreement. Zuko began to relax a little.

"What till then?" he asked.

"I do have some plans for the evening…" Iroh said mysteriously.

Zuko chewed the inside of his cheek. "Really. What?"

"It's probably a surprise." Katara answered sarcastically. "Otherwise he'd tell you."

Zuko rolled his eyes and buried his concentration in his juice.

"I think we should take a trip to the market." Aang offered. "I've got some… shopping to do."

"Shopping? You don't buy anything, though." Sokka scoffed. "You always say 'I'm a monk blah blah blah…' What do you want in the market?"

"Sokka…" Katara sighed. "You just don't get this game, do you?"

"I think I'll stay here." Zuko said bitterly.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed. "All the better for us to buy you presents!"

"On second thought…" he replied.

xxx

To his dismay, the group split up and headed to different corners of the city, and Zuko was forced to pick one to follow. He wasn't too worried about Aang; his gift would be harmless, and as for Sokka, Zuko was expecting pocket lint. His real concerns were Iroh and Katara.

For his own interest's sake, he stuck with Katara, figuring that she wouldn't buy him a present under his own nose, whereas his uncle would. He tagged along her heels throughout the flower district.

"You know…" He wondered aloud. "I'd like a nice rose. You could just get me that."

"I don't think so," Katara replied.

She paused next to a lily stand and they stared at the lush blooms together. She finally sighed and moved on.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked, catching up to her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

Zuko remembered his uncle saying something about girls dropping subtle hints, whether they meant to or not. Zuko guessed Katara was one who passed clues without realizing she did. All she was used to having around were Sokka and Aang, and goodness knows if they could ever examine the things she said or did. Sokka was too lazy too, and Aang was just too ignorant.

Zuko paused and pretended to feel his chest pocket. "I think I dropped something. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Katara offered.

"No, that's okay, I'll just be a moment, wait right there."

Katara found her way to a bench and fell onto it. Her eyes caught a familiar-looking nun showing off a painting of a very familiar-looking fire bender…

"Take as long as you want." Katara said absently.

Zuko sped off in the direction of the lily vendor. He wasn't sure how he'd present the flower. His luck as being a 'gentleman' had failed before, and only seemed to irk her and make her uncomfortable. Although he wasn't completely opposed to making her blush, he wanted to persuade her to talk to him as well, not just run and hide.

"Sir… Are you going to gawk all day or are you going to buy something?"

Zuko shook himself awake. For the past two minutes he'd been meditating about Katara while staring into the soft colors of the flowers, despite the salesman's callings.

"Um… I'd like to buy something…" Zuko glanced around. How many should he get? One? Twelve? Should he get a mix of colors or just a single one?

Would buying too many look as if he was just showing off, not just simply trying to please her? Would buying only one make him look cheap?

"I…" Zuko opened his mouth to order one, but he fumbled once more, lost amidst his jumbled thoughts.

"Sir, tell me about her, and I can help."

Zuko glared at him skeptically. "How did you know-."

"I see a lot of fellows just like you. Just tell me about the girl, and I can help."

Zuko debated with his pride for a moment more, and then plunged into explanation, the man nodding every once in awhile.

"I've got what you need…"

xxx

Katara greeted the nun enthusiastically. "Do you remember me?"

The older woman stared down at her. "Not really… I'm sorry, my dear."

"I was with the avatar?" Katara offered.

"Oh! You're the water tribe girl that made the prince come and wreck the abbey!"

"Uh…" Katara took a step back. "S-Sorry about that. Is it…Did you clean it up okay?"

"Some of us have had so sell a little more than just perfume," The nun gestured to her paintings, "But it's alright. We're a forgiving people."

"Oh…" Katara attempted a friendly smile. "Thank you."

"Were you interested in something?"

"Actually… That one there?"

"The fire bender?" The woman eyed her skeptically. "Do you know who this is?"

"The…prince?"

She nodded. "And you still want it?"

"As a… joke for the avatar." Katara grinned a bit wider and shrugged.

"Oh. Well… Because I know you, I'll cut you a little break."

Katara gave her thanks, and she bought the painting along with a paper wrapper to cover it (which the nun winked not upon charging her for) and took her place on the bench once more.

Zuko marched back up the road, looking a cat that had won his mouse. He stopped his parade in front of Katara, grinning slyly.

"What's got you so happy?" Katara asked.

"I have a gift for you." Zuko smiled proudly.

"A gift? But this is…oh, never mind. Let's go somewhere else because that old lady would choke you soon as look at you."

"Me specifically or anyone?"

"The Fire Nation Prince," Katara answered, tugging Zuko's arm away.

"Hey," Zuko gestured to the painting. "What do you have there?"

"It's… a present for Aang." Katara smiled and shrugged. "I thought he'd like it."

"Oh." Zuko replied, crestfallen.

"Zuko, I'm kidding. It's your present."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Hm." Zuko attempted to reach around her and grab it, but she jerked away from his reach.

"Not until later." She scolded.

"Then I suppose I'll leave my gift until later, too… Maybe during the dinner I owe you?" Zuko's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh… You don't really have to…"

"I would very much like to."

"You… would?"

"Yes." He turned to face her with a small, flirtatious grin.

Katara blushed and struggled underneath his attentions. "Well… uh… Maybe I'll just give you your present now?" She wanted to turn the tables for just a moment so she'd have some room to take a breath.

They wandered into the city park, with its lavish seating and fence made from the very shrubs themselves. The city bustle and volume was quieted here, and they made short work of finding a leafy tree to lounge under.

Katara unwrapped the painting excitedly and handed it to him.

He stared at it, motionless. "What is this?" He finally choked out.

Her smile slipped a degree. "It's… Well, I saw a nun from the abbey that we…met at a long time ago, and she painted this. Do you know who it is?"

Zuko stared at Katara, unbelieving. "It's Aang," he said sarcastically, which had been his way recently. "Yes, I know who it is."

She sat back against the tree. "I shouldn't have given it to you, should I?"

"I'm not…proud of who I was. This man here is a failure, to his family, his people… himself. I abandoned him." He glanced at her. Her frown made him wince. "I really appreciate it, though."

"I'm sorry." Katara took it from his hands and began to put the wrapper back on it. "I thought-."

Zuko caught her hand as it flew over the paper and he held it until she finally met his eyes.

"I think it's great that you would give me something so personal." He muttered. "And maybe you can keep it, if you liked it so well?"

She searched his eyes. "I'm proud of you, you know. You've turned from this," she gestured to the angry, hate-filled man in the picture, "To someone I actually want to spend my time with."

For the first time in his life, Zuko knew exactly what he wanted to say to someone, and he felt as if he could actually say it or do as he wanted to. His eyebrows knitted together, and he paused before saying anything.

She scared him beyond belief, he realized. She had such a power over him that no one else had possessed, and yet, she didn't know of it. With a turn of her head, he was on his knees for her. With a simple frown, he'd signed his life away. But with a smile, the world was lifted off of his shoulders for one peaceful moment, and he allowed himself to escape his troubles and become part of the bliss she seemed to carry around her.

"Katara…" Zuko breathed.

She was startled by the sincerity in which he said her name. Other girls she knew would sigh over such a tone, but Katara was unsure of how to take it from Zuko.

"Hey! We've got lunch!" Aang called from across the lawn.

Zuko didn't dare rip his eyes from hers. Couldn't Aang have waited a few more seconds? Katara didn't bother looking up, either. She was dying to hear what he had to say.

"Maybe another time." Katara whispered.

Aang plopped on the grass in front of them. "I hope you like cheese 'cause Sokka and I went crazy with the cheese."

Iroh and Sokka joined them as well, and Sokka was sending death glares in Zuko's direction.

"What were you doing?" Sokka griped.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What did it look like, Sokka?"

Sokka made a gagging noise, but everyone else ignored him.

"I got you something, Zuko," Aang side, pulling a wad from inside his shirt.

Zuko wrinkled his nose slightly, but took it and pulled off the paper around it. "It's a stick."

"No, it's carved. Look! It's got an inscription. Read it."

"There's always heart where you find it." Zuko looked expectantly at Aang.

Aang was nodding. "I thought it was brilliant. A monk that used to live at the Eastern temple said that once."

Zuko glanced at Katara. Her face was contorted in concentration. She obviously didn't get it either.

"Thank you, Aang." Zuko set the stick aside. He wondered if Momo would want it.

"Okay, that's nice, but really, what are you two doing here? Alone? In a park, under a tree, of all places?" Sokka demanded.

"We were just taking some time out of the sun," Katara lied.

"Oh, sure, and I'm the avatar," Sokka rolled his eyes. "I know better."

"Let's drop it," Katara said harshly. "If you really feel that strongly, we can talk later, Sokka."

"Okay…" Aang broke the tense, awkward silence. "Who wants some bread with their cheese?"

"I'll take some, and I also have a gift for Zuko."

Zuko cringed. "You didn't have to, Uncle."

"No, no, I think you'll like it." He handed him a wrapped package.

Zuko unfurled a deep, maroon-colored piece of cloth, and it took him awhile of twirling it in his fingers before he realized that it was a cloak.

"Wow." Katara muttered absently.

"I thought you'd like it better than your hat." Iroh said proudly.

Zuko pulled it over his head. The fabric seemed to mesh with his body and become him. Katara plucked at his shoulder.

"I love this color." She admired.

Zuko sat up a little straighter. "Thank you, Uncle."

xxx

Zuko wore his new disguise back to the palace, adoring the glances Katara continued to steal at him. After a fifth smile she embarrassingly flashed at him when he caught her stare, Sokka pulled her back.

"What's going on?" He hissed.

"Nothing… What are you talking about?"

"Something's up between you and Zuko, and I want to know about it."

"Nothing's 'up', Sokka. Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"I like the way he looks in the cloak. That's why I keep looking at him, but don't you dare tell him, or Aang, for that matter."

"Katara you know I can keep a secret."

"What about that time you-."

"Let's not count that. So that explains why you keep looking at him, but why were you in the park?"

"I had to give him his present, and we kept getting weird looks-."

"Katara!" Sokka seized her shoulders. "What on earth did you 'give' him? Are you crazy? I'll kill him!" Sokka leapt forward, and it took all of Katara's might to hold him.

"I gave him a painting, Sokka, you sick… grumpy…imbecile!"

Sokka finally stopped trying to make his way to Zuko's throat (several yards away) and turned back to Katara.

"A painting? Why did you get weird looks for that?"

"Because the woman I bought it from was one of the nuns from the abbey, and she recognized Zuko a little."

"So you went into the park?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"We… talked."

"About what?"

"Sokka, I hardly think you need to know. Zuko and I are friends, are we're allowed to talk to each other, same as Aang and I."

"But Aang's twelve. Zuko's seventeen. There's a huge maturity difference there."

"Will you stop worrying?"

"No! You're my sister and he's such a-."

"Sokka. Stop being my parent, and be my brother. Ask if I had a nice day, and who I spent it with. Don't ask why the clouds were over the sun that day or why I gave him a certain look, okay?"

"Katara-."

"We're done discussing this, Sokka."

She turned to leave, and he jerked the painting from her arms.

"If you gave it to him, why do you-." He paused, upon seeing the actual painting.

"He's going to let me keep it." She snapped and took the painting back.

"That's Zuko! Why do you want a drawing of Zuko?"

"To remind me of how much he's changed, and what he's become."

"Katara?"

"What?"

"You're very strange."

xxx

"Are you nervous, Aang?" Katara asked.

They were making their way toward the arena, where Ken Wu had instructed them to be.

"I don't really care about having to learn new stuff, but the crowd's a bit unnerving." Aang answered.

Along the hall they were passing through was a line, composed of old, young, men, women, dreary and ecstatic. Aang waved a couple of times, but the screaming it caused made the rest of the gang push him onward.

"Keep your eyes down," their escort told him. "They usually calm down if you don't look at them."

"Are those… fans?" Katara asked.

"Those are his future teachers." The guard answered.

Zuko scoffed. "This'll be fun," he muttered to Iroh.

"Do not speak," Iroh whispered. "It's suspicious enough that you're wearing a hood."

"That's right…" Sokka slung his arms around their shoulders. "We wouldn't want anyone finding out-."

"Sokka." Katara said warningly. "Don't let your idiocy get us into trouble."

They were silent until they finally reached the arena doors. The guard opened it up and presented 'The Avatar and company.' Ken Wu rose to his feet to greet them.

"Welcome! As you can see, we've got quite a lot of people waiting to be your master, Avatar Aang, so let's waste no time."

Katara, Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko took seats a few yards down from the emperor. Zuko and Iroh took seats farthest from him, lest his gaze wander their direction and decide to recognize the Fire Nation royalty. Katara took a seat next to Zuko and Sokka beside her.

"Wait…" Sokka glanced at their seating. "I don't like this arrangement."

"It's too late," Zuko growled. "Just sit and play the quiet game."

"Introducing Madame Lian." The announcer bellowed.

A peppy young girl in bright green clothes trotted into the arena and shook hands with Aang.

"Well, hiya Avatar Aang! How're you feeling today?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Spiffy! Now, just for my own reference I'd like to ask… Who's got the earth bending spirit?" She held her hand to her ear.

Zuko made a choking noise, and Sokka bit his lip to keep the laughter from tumbling out.

She asked again. "Who's got the earth bending spir…it!"

"Uh…" Aang gave a bewildered glance to his friends. "I do?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" She giggled.

"An answer."

"Gaahrate!" She squealed. "Let's start with our mental preparedness. Sit on the ground."

Aang did as he was told, and she sat with him.

"Now concentrate on acting like a rock."

"Pardon?" Aang asked politely.

"You have to feel as the element that you are preparing to bend. Any bender knows that, Avatar. Let's just concentrate on being a rock. Now, what does a rock feel, Avatar Aang?"

Aang was too busy staring at her with an extremely confused expression to even begin to ponder what a rock felt.

"What?" Aang finally sputtered.

Sokka lost his cool at this point and began to laugh hysterically in his seat. Madame Lian turned to face him across the arena.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But if Avatar Aang has any disturbances, he won't understand how a rock feels. Now, what's your name?"

"S…Sokka!" he guffawed.

"Sokka? You're beginning to look like a bad influence on the Avatar's training." She turned to Aang, "A rock dispels anything that stands in its way."

"Um… I don't think it does…" Aang muttered.

"Well, of course it does! It asks the spirits to help him get rid of the disturbance, and the spirits send a bender!"

Aang looked to Ken Wu, who finally had had enough of Lian's nonsense.

"Madame," he said in a degrading tone. "How experienced are you with earth bending?"

"I can't earth bend." She said cheerfully. "I just coach them!"

"Very well. I don't think your services will be required. Thank you for taking some of your time to see the Avatar." Ken Wu answered firmly.

xxx

The other prospective masters carried no better quality. Most of them started with extreme basics for Aang, as if he'd had no bending experience at all. Some were harsh, choosing to aid Aang in his defense, and Katara cried out several times as Aang was bashed against the arena walls. After each sickening thud of his body hitting rock, the emperor would dismiss the teacher.

"We do not wish to exterminate the avatar," he would explain arrogantly. "We wish to teach him."

During Aang's fifth 'breathing' instructions, Katara dug herself out of her boredom and struck up a conversation with Zuko.

"How are fire benders trained?"

"We use a lot of sparring, and from that the master critiques his student. New moves are usually demonstrated first, if the master is a kind one, but usually the good benders are strengthened-."

"By forcing them into a room with a couple of ruthless masters," Iroh finished.

"It doesn't quite work like that." Zuko protested.

"Have you ever actually seen such teaching, Zuko?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"Well…No."

"I have, and it's brutal and unconventional."

"But because it is both of those things, it makes much more hardened benders." Zuko argued.

"Do you know what becomes of the benders they train as such?" Iroh sniffed.

"No." Zuko admitted.

"They put them on the front lines of war, Zuko."

Zuko slumped against the wall, defeated.

"I imagine water benders could benefit from the teachings of a fire bender." Iroh pondered aloud, deliberately.

"Why's that?" Katara asked.

Zuko glanced at his uncle, sensing the path he was gently nudging Zuko onto.

"Well, sometimes fire benders make too harsh of components for water benders. Water benders like to take their time to execute a move, while fire benders want to strike quickly and abundantly. There's much to be taught by each bender to the other." Iroh concluded.

Zuko took a breath. He might as well walk through the door his uncle had just opened for him...

"Maybe I could teach you a little sometime, Katara," Zuko offered. "Besides, it's been awhile since either of us practiced."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Sokka groaned and muttered something about 'obvious'.

xxx

Finally, after four hours of straining to push rocks around a ductless, dim arena, Aang finally asked to stop for the evening. Ken Wu heartedly agreed, as did the others (Sokka had fallen asleep against Katara's shoulder during Aang's sixth teaching).

"And," the emperor added before retiring to his quarters, "I'm afraid I'll be unavailable for your next training session."

"Of course," Aang bowed. "You have your duties."

"And the one after that. And the one after that. I apologize, but I just don't have time to sit and watch you." Ken Wu quipped before bidding the avatar goodnight.

"That was rude," Katara muttered to Aang.

Aang shrugged. "That's okay. I didn't need him to watch me anyway. So, Zuko, what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I was planning on taking Zuko out," Iroh smiled.

"Alone?" Zuko wrinkled his nose.

"To a bar," Iroh nodded. "I think you're old enough now."

"A bar?" Sokka gasped. "Really? With real drinks and food? Wow. I'd love to do that."

"Well, you can come if you want." Iroh looked to Zuko. "That's up to Zuko."

"Wait. Why does he get to go? He's younger than I am, and I'm only now just getting to go at seventeen!" Zuko snarled.

Iroh shrugged. "I'm not _his_ uncle."

"Can I come?" Aang asked hopefully.

"We're drinking, Aang." Sokka sniffed. "What are you? Anti-monk?"

"No, no, I just-."

"Don't worry, Aang." Katara squeezed his hand. "We'll have fun, just the two of us."

Aang grinned ear-to-ear and nodded goofily.

Zuko felt something akin to jealousy, and he almost acted on it, but he checked his arm just before it could jerk Aang away from Katara's grasp. Iroh caught his near-action, and he threw Zuko a puzzled look, which he promptly ignored.

xxx

"I can't believe you're really going to go drink." Katara said scornfully.

She plopped onto her brother's bed and stared at him while he pulled his Ba Seng Se-bought outfit over his head.

"What would Dad think?" Katara continued.

"He won't ever have to think about me going to drink because he won't know." Sokka swiveled around to Katara. "Right?"

"Hmph."

"Katara…"

"No, he won't ever know… And of all people to go to a bar with, you choose Zuko?"

"I didn't choose, and besides, you're the one always saying 'try and make friends', 'be nice', 'don't throw your boomerang in the house'."

"That last one had nothing to do with what we were talking about," Katara scorned.

"You get the picture. It's just a bit of manly fun."

"Stupid hobby."

"Why aren't you ridiculing Zuko?" Sokka complained.

"Because I'm not his sister, and he can take care of himself. You're still a little boy that needs a womanly guidance."

Sokka huffed and turned back to his mirror to flex his arm once more.

xxx

"I think I'm gonna tell her." Aang gushed.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the boy folded himself up in a corner of his room.

"I don't really want to hear about Katara anymore." Zuko grumbled.

"Just one last time? I want to test out what I'm going to say."

"You're not serious…"

"Please? Just pretend to be Katara, and then I'll leave you alone."

"I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway."

"I need your help!" Aang pleaded.

"You'll figure it out."

"Zuko!"

"I am not responsible for your love life. Tell her what you will."

Aang sighed. "Fine. I'll just tell her I'm in love with her, and that Zuko told me to tell her that."

"No you won't!"

"Won't I?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"That's blackmail." Zuko accused.

Aang sighed again and folded his arms, attempting to entreat Zuko with a pout.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Don't screw this night up for yourself." Zuko told Aang as he pushed past him into the hall.

"I'm not going to…" Aang trailed off upon seeing Katara.

Katara made sure Sokka was out of earshot before she whispered to Zuko, "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Zuko smirked. "He could get himself into trouble, couldn't he?" He said slyly.

"Zuko, I'm counting on you!" She protested.

"Yes, yes, fine, I know."

"Have a good time." Aang said absently.

Zuko grunted, and Sokka waved at the pair ecstatically. It didn't take much for Iroh to get Sokka out the door, but he had to drag Zuko along, who chanced one last glance at Aang at Katara. Already, without the door close behind them, Aang was inching towards Katara, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

xxx

"So…" Aang fidgeted next to Katara. "Um…"

"Let's practice water bending," she said quickly. "We haven't done that in awhile."

"Well, no, but-."

"Aang, you have to practice sometime, you know."

"Couldn't I have just this one night off from being the avatar?" Aang pleaded.

Katara sighed. "Alright, but you're going to regret it."

"No…" Aang smiled distantly. "I don't think I will."

Katara twitched at his expression, but decided to ignore it. "Well, I'm going to go practice."

"Can I watch?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You'll watch, but you won't practice?"

"I…just want to spend some time with you."

"Hm… Sure. You can watch."

xxx

Sokka dragged another glass to his lips, his arm getting heavier and heavier with each lift. Zuko lifted his lip in disgust. He'd had one glass. His desire for control over his own thoughts kept his arm in check, lying unused in his lap. Iroh hadn't drunk any alcohol at all but occupied his thirst with tea.

"This is great," Sokka slurred. "Jus' the three of us…"

Zuko groaned. "Yeah. It's a pleasure."

Iroh offered Zuko another drink but quickly put the glass back down at the scorn screaming from Zuko's face.

"I guess this was a bad idea." Iroh muttered.

Zuko didn't answer but buried his thoughts in observing the other occupants of the bar. Most of them were obnoxious, filthy, and poor (due to their consumption, no less, Zuko thought bitterly). There seemed to be no friendly faces, either. No sober amiable faces, that is. The bartender himself seemed to be in a bit of a sour mood, and Zuko witnessed him slap the wrist of several men that attempted to grab the bottle from which he poured a small amount to them.

"My da' always tol' us about his fun tha' 'is frien's and he had…" Sokka tumbled over each word but barreled on with his stubborn determination. "An' I think this is wha' he meant."

Again, Zuko didn't waste his breath with a reply.

"I think we're almost out of food…" Iroh squinted at the plate set before them.

Zuko frowned at the pale porcelain. "Uncle, we never had any food."

"Hm… That's right…"

"Did they spike your tea?" Zuko snapped.

"Probably. Well, do you want something to eat? I am famished."

"Yes!" Sokka swung his arm into the air. "Le's have some food for my favorite fire-."

Zuko viciously shoved his hand over Sokka's mouth. "Shut up, you fool!"

Thankfully, no stray glances were spared to the threesome, and Sokka went on to explain to Iroh why Zuko had jumped him.

"He's jus' a bit worried, s'all." Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder. "What with the avatar an' 'is father..."

Zuko sat up again and made moves as if to strangle the other, but his uncle pushed him back.

"Just leave him. No one pays attention to one another in here. Look there, that man in the corner says he _is_ the avatar! Now, I'm going to get some more soup. Don't kill him while I'm gone."

"Uncle, you never had any soup!" Zuko called out, but Iroh was already out of ear shot.

"Jus' the two of us!" Sokka grinned at him.

Zuko scowled and sank back into his seat, pulling his hood further over his eyes.

"Tell me a story, Zuko." Sokka said groggily. "I'm in a listenin' mood."

"I don't have any stories. Why don't you just be quiet?"

"How 'bout I tell ya a story? Great. Me an' Katara met this kid once; 'is name was Aang, you know 'im?"

"Shut up now. I will kill you."

Sokka burst into frantic peals of laughter. "I know! I know!"

Zuko cringed. "What will it take for you to just shut your mouth?"

"You can' lay a han' on me anyway," Sokka took another swig of his drink. "Katara tol' ya not to."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not deaf!" Sokka spat angrily.

"She told me to look after you, if you must know."

"Like ya actually would…"

Zuko, upon thinking further about his last comment, realized he could do anything to the water tribe boy, and no one would remember the incident, save Zuko. Iroh and Sokka were so far into their drunken nature that they'd barely even be able to recall where they'd been the past evening, let alone what was said or done. Armed with this knowledge, Zuko found a bit of a reason to find this company slightly entertaining.

With a friendly smile, Zuko pried Sokka's glass away from him. "I do have a story for you, Sokka."

Sokka reached for his drink, but gave up his attempts. "You do?" His glazed eyes rolled over Zuko's face, unable to focus.

Zuko nodded, feeling malicious. "Do you remember the deal I made with you and Aang?"

"'Bout Katara?"

"Mhm. He gave me permission to date her… Why don't you? Just for fun."

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "No way… Aang was stupid to do that…"

"I'll top you off," Zuko waved Sokka's contraband in front of him.

Sokka stared hungrily at his stolen tool of the evening. "Jus' permission?"

"That's it."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say I have permission."

"Ya've got per… permish… permish…"

"Permission."

"Permission. You have permission. Give me my drink!"

Zuko, with the same victorious smile he'd began with, presented the glass to his companion at the same time Iroh stumbled back with a plate full of oysters.

"What have you two been doing?" Iroh asked, staring suspiciously at Zuko.

"I dunno." Sokka said, helping himself to the oysters.

xxx

"Okay, Aang, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm… just admiring your style." Aang grinned.

"You've done nothing but stare at me for the past twenty minutes, and I just called your name four times without a response."

"Sorry." Aang blushed. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Katara had to pause. Aang had never made her nervous (although, she admitted now, she'd been embarrassed by him before, but never nervous). The only guy she could name that had made her fumble over her words and her face flush with his attentions was… Zuko.

"No," she finally answered truthfully. "You don't make me nervous."

"Can we just talk for a minute?" Aang asked.

Her shoulders slumped. She'd been avoiding this conversation for a long time. She sat down on her bed next to him and gave him her full, azure-eyed attention.

"Katara…" Aang muttered, in a way that reminded Katara shockingly of Zuko a few hours prior.

"I hear a knocking." Katara said suddenly, looking around her wildly. "Do you?"

Aang paused. "No…"

"There it is again! I think it's the door." She leapt off of the bed and into the hallway, never stopping her pace to the door.

She practically ripped it open, wishing to see another familiar face besides the avatar's. She almost sobbed to see that it was a stranger.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for a Lady Katara?"

"I am she." Katara dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"These," the man held forth a bundle of pale lilies. "Have been sent to you at the courtesy of Master Zuko. He sends you his best regards."

"Master… Zuko…" Katara repeated numbly, lost in the flowers' grace.

"Yes, milady."

She opened her arms cautiously, and he deposited the flowers in them.

"Have a lovely evening, milady." He bowed away and shut the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Aang asked.

She stared at the flowers, half-dazed. "I don't know."

"What are those?"

"I… don't know… I think I'm going to just lie down for awhile…"

"Oh. You are? But can we just-."

"Maybe later, Aang."

She disappeared into her swirl of blue. Zuko's redecorated room, Aang thought angrily.

A card that had slipped from her grasp brushed his toes. He stooped to pick it up and proceeded to read it. In fancy scroll was a simple letter:

Z

Aang almost crumpled it up and set it to flame, but he hadn't a clue how to do the second part of that plan, and settled for chucking it into the empty confines of the prince's room. He stalked off to the lounge, to await the return of the 'birthday boy'.

Not even Momo could assuage his rage.

xxx

Zuko almost gagged at the stench of Sokka's breath. He was hauling the boy back to the palace, a swaggering Iroh in tow. Unfortunately enough for Zuko, Sokka wasn't quite unconscious, and when he wasn't trying to wiggle out of his grasp, he was pushing him to join him in a rousing chorus of 'The Badgermole Song'. When Zuko quite plainly refused, Sokka belted out the melody anyway.

"His singing voice is atrocious." Iroh muttered to Zuko.

"That's a great help to me now," Zuko grunted, pulling Sokka to his feet (he'd recently fallen to the ground, insisting to show them how badgermoles did their tunnel digging). "Why don't we just hit him hard enough to knock him out?"

"His sister would kill you."

"You'd make a grea' match!" Sokka pointed to Zuko. "You and ma sis."

Zuko frowned. "If you weren't drunk, I'd probably hit you."

"Hard," Iroh added.

"I ain't drunk!" Sokka protested. "Am as sane as ever."

"Be quiet for a minute, alright? We're getting to the gates, and they'll never let you in, being such a mess!"

"All be silent…" Sokka chuckled. "Not a peep!"

"Ugh… Whatever. Just shut up."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Shush!" Zuko pushed Sokka onto Iroh and approached the guards with as much authority as he could muster. "Excuse me, sirs. We need to get to our room."

"In the palace?"

"Yes, sir. We're rooming with the avatar."

"The avatar? Yeah, right. Get along now, and I won't alert anyone."

"Sir, if I may-."

"I said go." The guard stepped forward, threateningly.

Zuko didn't flinch. "We are friends of the avatar," he insisted.

"What's your name then? We've been given the names of two of his companions."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I'm not obliged to give my name."

"You'll do as I ask, or else I'll arrest you!"

"The avatar will not be pleased to hear of such an action."

"I don't care what the avatar cares…" The guard took another step forward. "You won't pass until I have your identification."

"Hi! I'm Sokka!" Sokka waved ecstatically from behind Zuko.

The guard peered past Zuko. "We'll let him through. We've been given allowance to let him pass, but until I hear your names, you won't."

Iroh led Sokka to the gates.

"They're with me, sir…" Sokka slurred. "Ya can let 'em through."

"You're drunk!" The guard shrank back, appalled by the manner of his breath. "You won't set foot into this place, you scum! Now, all of you, get back, or I'll call-."

"Let us in!" Zuko demanded.

Iroh tugged Zuko's arm. "Temper…" he warned.

"Come on…" Sokka fell onto the guard and steadied himself. "It's his birthday… Cut 'im some slack."

"We'll just find a tavern in the city…" Iroh muttered. "Don't fight this."

"I can't even be under the avatar's shadow without having my place questioned." Zuko snarled. "I won't let this low-rank tell me I don't have the authority to be in the palace!"

"I am captain of the night guard, I'll have you know!" The man spat back. "The only low-ranks I see are these slum civilians cluttering up my gateway! Move back!"

Zuko lunged at him, but Sokka stopped him, surprisingly.

"Hey…" Sokka pushed him back, attempting to pacify him. "Le's just be on our way… We don' want to bother the man… The…Captain." Sokka half-saluted him.

"You…drunk…ba-." Zuko panted once out of the guard's attention.

"Hey! I ain't drunk! An' lucky fer you, I know of the servant's ent…entr…"

"Entrance?" Iroh supplied.

Sokka bobbed his head. "Yes. Follow me."

"But you're-." Zuko's complaint was cut off once again by Sokka.

"I ain't drunk!"

xxx

After half an hour wandering around the palace, Sokka finally remembered that they'd passed the servant's entrance, and they doubled back to find it, oblivious to the bustle of the front passageway and beckoning to them in its subtle charm. They double-checked the guard's posts before rushing the door.

They made it inside without incident, at which Sokka started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zuko dared to ask.

"I didn' really know of another door…" He gasped. "I jus' told you tha' so you'd calm down!"

"You little heathen!" Zuko curled his lip.

"He's a genius." Iroh said dazedly.

xxx

Aang was half-asleep when the three finally tumbled through the apartment door.

"'ow was I supposed to know that wasn't a staircase!" Sokka growled.

"It said 'closet' on the door!" Zuko shouted.

"Hey." Aang said coldly.

"Ah! Aang! Good ta see ya, pal." Sokka gurgled.

Aang drew back from Sokka's embrace. "You stink, Sokka…Really bad."

"Sorry." Sokka stumbled back, running into Zuko.

Zuko pushed him in the direction of his room. "Go now, before I accidentally slip my fingers around your throat."

Zuko caught the glare sent his way by Aang. "What's your deal?"

"I'm going to bed. Such excitement can really tire an old man out." Iroh stumbled into his bedroom, leaving a hostile monk and a baffled, irritated prince.

"I don't think I've felt this way about you since the North Pole." Aang said darkly.

Zuko wasn't sure he'd heard his voice this threatening since then, either. "What did I do?"

"You're a liar, that's what you did!"

"What? I've never lied to you!"

"You went back on your word! I have never, in all my time of knowing her, gotten Katara to pay me two minutes of her attention, and you manage to make her lock herself in her room for the night with just some stupid flowers!" Aang swung his fists to his side, causing the pillows at his feet to fly across the room.

Zuko tensed. "I was paying her a favor…"

"There are other ways," Aang pointed at him, taking a step closer. "To pay her a favor than with flowers. I couldn't even talk to her! She was too caught up thinking about you!"

"Take a second to listen to yourself." Zuko demanded. "You're accusing me for how she feels!"

"I'm accusing you of making advances on her."

"She's not yours to hold and to keep, you know." Zuko protested.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to get off of my back. I can't help it if she's… attracted. That's her own blame."

"Hey! Don't twist my words! I said you made advances! How are you going to get out of that one, Mr. Personality?"

Zuko set his jaw. "It was a favor…"

"I haven't been around a hundred and twelve years to stand here a sucker and believe that!" Aang took a few shaky breaths. "If you want to flirt, fine, but don't pretend to buddy up to me."

"I never 'buddied' up to you! You're the one that invited me in this group in the first place!"

"Well, maybe I made a mistake."

"Aang."

They both swiveled to face Katara in the doorway. Aang's angry shoulders fell at once.

"Katara," he muttered.

"I've been listening to everything." She said to the questioning glance Zuko threw at her.

"Oh." The boys chorused.

"Aang, you should be ashamed of yourself! How could you let a… a girl get in the way of your relationship with Zuko? I thought I knew you better than that." Katara fumbled.

Aang's face fell. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko hadn't taken his eyes from her. She knew Aang was enamored of her? She was acting more like his mother than his crush…

Katara glanced at him and turned away quickly to hide the rising color to her cheeks.

"Let's make an agreement." Katara said quietly. "Zuko will agree not to do me any more… 'favors', and Aang will agree not to jump his case just because he looks at me a certain way. Okay?"

They nodded.

"And… Is Sokka drunk?" She asked Zuko.

He nodded once more. "He's wasted."

She sighed. "He's going to be a bear tomorrow… Zuko, could I talk to Aang for a minute?"

Zuko bid them both a good night before taking a post outside the doorway to eavesdrop.

"Aang… I'm sorry. I know I've been… avoiding you, and-."

"No, Katara. It's my fault. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"I'm…honored, and touched that you feel that way-."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"Would you just let me finish a sentence? Look, I've known you've felt this way since-."

"The tunnel?"

"Yes," She sighed. "And I know you've been…trying to-."

"Katara, really, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it."

"If you… If you really want to-."

"No, it's okay."

"Aang! Please! If you want to pursue this relationship, I swear I'll be open to it."

"I'm not going to push you, Katara." He started to walk past her. "It's okay."

She pulled him into her arms. "Thank you, Aang," she whispered into his shoulder.

xxx

A/N

I'm sorry to say that no one went to bed that night with warm feelings, including the author. I've got a bit of a mix of feelings about this chapter. I knew the base of it, but I wasn't sure where I was going exactly, so honestly, the entire chapter is me trying to find my way through their world without a tour-guide! Haha!

Honesty is the best policy so…

The first half of this was crap. Boring. Good stuff hidden amidst boring clutter.

I actually pushed Aang away sooner than I had expected. This does not necessarily mean that Zuko has free range of Katara, wittle Aangy's still a little vengeful.

I do realize that I left you hanging a bit, that was my purpose. This is one continuous story, NOT a drabble, where every chapter concludes itself. So to avoid getting hammered with a major amount of flames, I meant to leave you at the brink of losing your mind.

I do pride myself on leaving a hint of Zuko's angst at the guard scene. I mean, come on, I can't completely conform him in a matter of a couple months! Impossible.

I hope you've had your fill of dream royale for awhile. She's got a ton of stuff to work on, and you may not see her for many a week. (Okay, yea you will…The 'ton of stuff' includes a contest that I'll be entering and posting soon…)


	10. Eatin' Dust

A/N

Whew. I had a raging drawing streak, and everything I touched became color and swirls… Then I lost it. There are half a dozen projects that I was just forced to drop (if I tried working on them, they'd shrivel up and fall apart!). So, I decided to continue doing something I don't screw up (as often… I do screw up cough cough chapter four of the aftermath and chapter eight of rising from the mist cough cough total dud cough cough).

In other news:

It occurred to me the other day how long it'd been since I'd actually watched an episode of avatar from start to finish. Of all things, I picked the 'Avatar State', and I just cracked up at the total lack of gripping dialogue. The action, of course, is awe-inspiring, and it is very funny, but I think I've grown accustomed to the depth that fanfics provide. The fandom has grown to a level of coolness that the creators, I think, only dream of.

Rock on.

Omygawd. That was a Toph quote.

Take a deep breath. This is major actiony.

xxx

Katara mopped Sokka's feverish forehead once again. He groaned dramatically.

"I think I'm dying… Katara, I want you to have my boomerang… Just… don't… use it…"

"Oh, please. This is your own fault, you know." She replied haughtily.

"It's Zuko's fault! You told him to watch me!"

"Grow up, Sokka." Zuko warned from the doorway.

Katara wrenched her head painfully at the sound of his voice. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she cursed herself for feeling such a fool around him. Sokka, taking this moment of all to understand her, curled his lip at the embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh…please…" Sokka drawled, and promptly threw himself over the edge of his bed to expose his breakfast from the inside of his stomach.

Zuko cringed. "I just came in to tell you I'm going out. Do you two need anything?"

"No, thanks," Katara muttered, casting her eyes deliberately away from him.

"Yeah, just don't come back," Sokka mumbled.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because you can't hold your liquor."

"You didn't drink anything! How could I be jealous?"

"You were so drunk, I'm surprised you even remember we went anywhere last night. How would you know I didn't drink?"

"Zuko, just go." Katara demanded. "Take the high road here."

Zuko backed away to the sounds of retching, and in a more dignified state of mind, this would have brought Zuko some satisfaction. Anything to cause that snob of a peasant some discomort was a small victory to Zuko. But today, he didn't care what misfortune fell the other. This morning, he felt too ashamed of himself (although he hadn't done anything he wasn't liable to do) to care. Instead,vhe was ducking around Katara and Aang. He knew Katara had fallen for some trap that he hadn't realized he'd set for her. All that morning, he could practically feel the disappointment radiate from her to scorch his flesh. Exactly what she was disappointed about, he wasn't sure, and he kept reminding himself what he'd told Aang the night before: It wasn't his fault she was attracted.

As for Aang, he'd slipped out of the apartment as soon as Zuko had showed his face, and no one had seen him since. Katara had somberly explained that he had an early morning training session. Zuko had recoiled when she told him that.

"When did he tell you this? I was up before you…" Zuko asked.

"He woke me up earlier and told me." Katara mumbled.

Iroh's condition around Zuko hadn't changed, and Sokka was once more throwing sarcastic, condescending comments with every breath he had in between ducking into the trash can. In those two people, oddly, Zuko found the most comfort. Seeing as Sokka was sick and Iroh was just waiting for a chance to play Pai Sho, Zuko fled to the streets on excuse of making an 'errand run'.

xxx

"What was that?" Sokka demanded once Zuko had left.

"What was what?"

"I saw that, Kat-…" He heaved. "Tara…"

She pushed the hair from his brow. "Just settle down and be quiet."

"Don't change the subject! I saw you blush when Zuko came in!"

"I was embarrassed for you, you sorry mess!"

"You were not!"

"I was too! Don't you argue with me! I'm helping you feel better, remember?"

"Do you…" Sokka paused to chuckle at the absurdity. "Do you like him?"

"Wh-…What? He's a good friend…I-."

"Zuko's a good friend?" Sokka scoffed. "No he's not. He's an idiot."

"What's that say about you, then, genius? And for your information, he's a very good listener. I can never get you or Aang to listen to me."

"Aang listens."

"He…"

"Yeah, he does. But you'd rather have a psychopathic social outcast give you his attention than an innocent little-."

"Boy! He's just a little boy!"

"And Zuko's…what? A man? I know a man when I see one, and he's not a man."

"Sokka, you're impossible."

"Don't change the subject! I'm worried."

Katara frowned. "You're worried?"

"Yes! He's a fire bender!"

Her eyes flashed. "What do you think's gonna happen after the war, Sokka? Do you think everyone will just stick to their own nation again? Do you? Part of our job is going to be to act as diplomats! You and I will have to be friends with fire benders!"

"I don't know what this 'job' is that you're talking about. I'm going to help Aang win the war, and then you and I are going back to the South Pole."

"No! No, I won't! There is nothing for me there, Sokka! I want-."

"Something you…" He threw up again. "Can't have! You want your life to be some adventure that you cannot have!"

"I think I can take care of him from here," Iroh said quietly, resting a hand on Katara's shoulder. "He is just aggravating you."

Sokka threw her a strangled look that resembled a child being left behind by his parents with his babysitter, a tempered, old, rotund babysitter. She ignored Sokka's look and flounced from the room.

xxx

Zuko practically paced the marketplace, feeling more and more boxed in. He had thought society would make him feel more accepted, as if he belonged, but it had only alienated him even more. He was slapped in the face daily with the blunt truth that he would never fit in. He was an outcast from every social circle this world had to offer.

He had wondered if the problem was that he closed himself off to others, but after trying to get closer to Katara, his plan had backfired, and nearly gotten him pushed out of yet another circle.

He had been shunned his entire life. Was he doomed or did his father's sentence subconsciously affect every aspect of his miserable life?

He took a shaky breath. He could make friends. The others did it on a regular basis. It had to be easy (Sokka did it, didn't he?).

A boy a little younger than himself accidentally bumped into him, spilling the basket of figs he had tucked under his arm. Zuko knelt to help him scoop the rogue fruit from the ground.

Zuko held up a handful of figs to the boy. "Here you-…"

The boy was gone, replaced by three sturdy-looking earth benders that were glaring at Zuko so fiercely, he thought he might as well be back to ransacking villages for information on the avatar.

"Decided to rob that kid, did you?" The larger one grunted.

Zuko stood up uneasily. "No. I was helping him pick his stuff up."

"What's that in your hand?"

Zuko stared into his palms, dumbfounded.

"It's-."

They pushed him into an alley and slammed him against a wall.

Zuko was just shaking the black spots from his eyes as he saw a fist fly from his left and collide painfully with his stomach.

xxx

Katara took advantage of her post relief to find Zuko. As foolish as she felt, she was sure that just being around him would summon the waves of comfort his presence usually provided. She tried to calm her thoughts into a manageable string.

Sokka had to be wrong. Katara didn't really like Zuko in that way. Of course, she grudgingly admitted to herself, it wasn't as if she hadn't considered the possibility. Nights in Katara's room were torturous. She let no thought go unbidden. They flew at her from every possible angle, and she was helpless to stop them. One of these rambunctious blips of notions was that Zuko wouldn't be too bad of a boyfriend…

That thought had stuck with her, and she toyed with it for the longest time. She, the bender she was, approached it from each side, turning it over and over, much as the tide would the sand, and the more she dug, the more she found bliss. Just as she was cursing her comrades for being a clan of all boys (not one girl for her to talk to!), Aang and Zuko began their tussle in the lounge, and her disturbing ideas had ceased to come. Only now did she pick it back up again.

She shook her head and laughed out loud. He was probably only playing with her mind, pushing her to her limits. She'd seen sand-cats do something similar with mice. And when their torture was through, the mouse was either dismembered or had lost the very will to continue.

A large gaggle of girls passed her, giggling about some 'wanted poster' one of them had seen, and Katara realized how melodramatic she was being. Here the world was stepping up to one of its most fateful battles, and she was wondering about boys…

xxx

Zuko staggered away from the gang and fell to his knees a few paces away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The shorter, the 'runt' as Zuko called him, asked.

"Away…" Zuko grumbled.

He was completely torn. One side of his internal argument was to show them all who not to mess with, and make them run away like little girls crying out for their mothers, but the other side, his newly-instated logical half, was begging him just to walk away. What did these three peasants matter? He had bigger things to attend to. His honor would be upheld for simply choosing not to punish them.

But Zuko had never lost his lust for revenge, and the bitter flames of it were creeping into his limbs and blooming into his old actions.

Some small, feminine voice that sounded an awfully like Katara's called out in him, begging, 'just don't fire bend.'

Zuko halted his limping and boldly swiveled to face his attackers.

"You're a joke," The leader growled. "You think you can take us?"

Zuko's eyes were alight, "Yes, I really think I can." His hands flew to his waist, were his swords should have been strapped, but with a sickening let-down, Zuko realized he'd left them at the apartment.

He was utterly alone now, and he hadn't had such a will to overcome his situation for a long time. Rage filled him, and he ran at his attackers.

They barely flinched. Two of them moved aside, and the other simply knocked him down with a well-aimed stone. Zuko's wind was lost, and he fell back, flanked by the other two thugs. In a flurry of twisting heels and laughs, Zuko found his legs unable to do his will; they'd trapped his feet in the ground itself.

"What… have you-." Zuko wasn't even allowed a moment to speak.

His arms were grabbed and held firm, and the leader began to rifle through Zuko's pockets. He found his small dagger, Zuko's gift from Iroh, but nothing else. By sheer miracle, they didn't think to check the lining of his boot (they'd have gained quite a sum of gold if they had).

"This all you got?"

Zuko glared. "Let go of my hands, and I'll give you something a little more."

"Oh, shut up."

To Zuko's relief, his feet were released from their stony prison. To his horror, however, the idiot trio had somehow discovered the ability to throw a man through solid wall, and proceeded to use Zuko as a human projectile.

xxx

"Where is he?" Katara muttered aloud.

"Help! Thieves!" A boy was bolting down the lane, a half-empty basket of fruit flailing behind him.

Katara rushed to catch him. "What did they take?"

"Nothing of mine, but they're robbing some other guy right now! They're pulverizing him!"

"Where?"

The boy grabbed her hand and they took off in the direction he'd just come from.

"What did he-." Katara started to question, but a distant crash cut her off.

"Those guys are awful!" The boy supplied. "I'll bet they smashed a rock over his head or buried him or-."

"What did he look like?"

"The guy getting mugged? I don't know… It was kind of hard to tell 'cause he had a hood over his face, but he had a big ol' scar on the side of his face, though."

Katara gasped. "Zuko!"

xxx

Zuko's first conscious thoughts were that he'd never get the dust from his cloak. His entire body ached, and he had suddenly lost the will to try any of his limbs out. He was pretty sure his shoulder was shattered. He'd had broken bones before, and he had enough common sense to know that one is not thrown through a wall without some structural damage… And Zuko wasn't even thinking about the wall…

"Hey, are you okay?" A hazy voice called above him.

Zuko attempted to moan in reply, but his nose filled with dust, sending him into a coughing fit. Firm hands gripped his upper arms and pulled him to his feet. Zuko's body protested with waves of tear-wrenching pain. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. The two men at his side finally released their hold on him, and he swayed; his form threatening to bring him to his knees.

Zuko turned to the gaping hole in the shop, searching with wild eyes for his attackers. They, the cowards, were gone.

"Listen," one of the men touched Zuko's arm. He flinched. "I know you were just… hurt… But I've got a house to feed, and this shop does that job…"

Zuko's eyes almost lost their focus on the man's face. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't run this shop with a gigantic, gaping hole in the wall! And seeing you're the only one around… I'm going to have to ask you to pay for the damage."

"You… what?"

"Listen, kid," the man's tone sharpened. "You'll have to pay for it. Victim or no, you were part of that escapade, and I need money to fix it!"

Zuko shook his head, taking his aching shoulder in his palm. "I'm not paying you. Go find those thieves. Ask them to pay."

"You're not leaving until you pay for this," the man motioned to his companion, and they took a bold step closer to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head firmly. "You won't get any money from me. Go find those guys! Get them to-."

"You think I'm crazy enough to do that? Don't you know who they were?"

"Cowards."

"They're the toughest gang in the eastern wing! Asking them for money is begging for death!"

"Consider that last statement as an application for me as well." Zuko answered gravely.

xxx

"Look! There's a crowd!" The boy called to Katara.

She abandoned her tour guide and wormed her way through the mob.

"Make him pay!" A woman to her left shouted.

"Leave him alone… Poor guy, he's just been beat up!" Someone else raised their opinion.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, clearly unable to reach the brink of the commotion.

"Some guy was pushed through a wall."

"No, no… He threw three earth benders through a wall! They turned and ran, but he stayed here and now he's threatening the shop keeper!"

"Hang him!"

"Give him some medical attention! Looks like he's hurt!"

"Hang him! Public execution!"

"No!" Katara screamed. "Leave him alone!"

xxx

Zuko thought he heard a girl call out in his favor, but he ignored it quickly. One voice in a mob didn't matter. The collective group of fists in a mob mattered.

The shop keeper and his chum were pushing Zuko farther and farther back to the crowd. Where did he have to run, they figured. He'll surely pay.

"We'll call in the guard," the shop keeper threatened. "They'll arrest you."

Zuko's blood, hot and simmering, suddenly chilled. If he was arrested...

"You have nothing against me." He muttered.

"All we know is that you landed in our shop, made a mess, and refused to clean it up. What proof do you have? Huh? What proof?"

"I've got blood pouring from several spots," Zuko snarled. "That proof enough for you?"

"How'd you get through the wall? Got proof for that?"

"You…fools! I wouldn't run through the wall! I was robbed and _thrown _though it!" Zuko clenched his fists.

"In any case, you're the only face here responsible. I demand some payment for this."

The injustice finally tore down Zuko's wall of self-control, and he leapt for the man.

His fist never reached him, however. Katara breeched the crowd perimeter and tossed herself onto Zuko's arm. He stopped mid-lunge and swiveled to glare at her. His eyes flashed angrily at his missed chance to pummel the man, but Katara held his gaze long enough for him to calm down.

"Let it go," she whispered. "There are some fights you are incapable of winning."

After she was sure that he would not make another move on the man, she released his fist.

"Here," she shoved her coin pouch at the shop keeper. "This is some. We'll return tomorrow with the rest. Are you satisfied?"

The man snatched the purse and thrust his gritty fingers through its contents. He eventually nodded. Katara grasped Zuko's hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"What did you do?" she asked, half-horrified to hear the answer.

He jerked away. "I didn't do anything."

"No, no… I know." She took his hand again. "I believe you."

He started at her impulse to entwine her fingers in his, and he threw her a bewildered stare.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. But… you've got to keep a rein on your temper. If you had struck that man back there-."

"He deserved it."

"It doesn't matter! I know you were about to flame, Zuko! I felt the heat in your hand! What if you had? You would have been arrested, identified… You would have lost everything."

"I haven nothing left to lose."

"Your uncle? Your life? Those two things alone should be enough!"

Zuko pried his eyes from the dirt road to meet her eyes. "I won't stand by and watch those thugs get away with this."

"I don't expect you to." Katara answered quietly.

Zuko stopped his march, his hand still folded inside hers. "What?"

"We're going to clean you up first. I think your shoulder-."

"What?"

Katara sighed. "I agree with you, and I want to help you."

"You believe me…You agree with me…And you want to help me…" Zuko repeated numbly.

"Yes."

Zuko deliberately tightened his grip on her fingers. It was all the reply that Katara needed.

xxx

"Where's Katara?" Sokka whined.

Aang sighed. He'd come back to the apartment an hour ago, feeling guilty about abandoning them (he really didn't have any training today), only to find that Zuko and Katara had both disappeared. Iroh had done his best to pacify the heartbroken boy, but Sokka kept making it worse. His stomach had finally settled, but his mouth was still heaving sour contents, only now in word form.

"I don't know where Katara is, Sokka," Aang grumbled. "If I did, I'd go after her."

"Why?" Iroh asked dryly, sipping his tea. "What would you say?"

"How about, 'Oh, Katara, I'm in love with you, come and be my temple queen!'?" Sokka mimicked.

Aang gave his glare as a response to his remark. "I'd just like to apologize to her for being such a jerk last night."

"I can't believe I missed a fall out between you and Zuko!" Sokka groaned.

"It wasn't a 'fall out'." Aang mumbled. "It was just an argument."

"Same thing!"

"Either way, it was immature of both of you." Iroh said.

"Thanks for the support." Aang answered.

"Wow! You've driven Aang to sarcasm!" Sokka cheered. "I always knew you had it in ya, kid."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Where did they go, anyway? Could it honestly take that long?"

Iroh shrugged. "Zuko went out to fulfill some 'errands', and Katara just left, after Master Charming drove her away."

"She needed a good reality rinse." Sokka answered bitterly.

"Is that what you call it? I was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'ungrateful cruelty'."

"Reality is a harsh, harsh thing."

"Don't I know it," Aang muttered.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself." Sokka demanded. "Katara's not that great!"

"Yes, she is! And you were this way when Yue told you she couldn't be with you."

"Who's Yue?" Iroh asked.

"She kissed me! Of course I would be upset! Katara's never-."

"Yes, she did!"

"Did she do it again?"

"Well…No… But that's just because I never pressed it. I'm sure if I had showed a little more interest-."

"You couldn't have been more obvious." Iroh noted.

"To be frank, no one asked you." Aang replied sharply.

The door to the apartment finally swung open and a bandaged, bloodied Zuko stumbled in, flanked by Katara. Sokka instantly began to whoop.

"Go Katara! You're the man… uh… wo-man! You're the woman!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You beat Zuko's fire nation butt!"

"No, I didn't, Sokka. He was mugged."

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?" Zuko muttered.

"What would you have me say? You were pushed through a wall?"

"Katara…" Zuko muttered.

"You were robbed? Almost taken to prison by a heat-crazed mob?"

"Katara!"

"This is quite some story." Iroh said. "And you've got quite some wounds there, too."

"I'm fine." Zuko grumbled. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait, wait," Sokka pleaded. "Tell us the story. Obviously, Katara won't tell it right; she's a girl."

"Hey!"

"Sounds intriguing…" Aang rolled his eyes. "Did another twelve-year-old bender beat you up?"

Zuko stiffened. "There were three of them, and they were older than I am."

Katara helped Zuko down to the floor and into a seat. Aang's face twisted into some mangled form that Zuko gravely suspected was his way of containing the ferocious green monster housed in his heart.

Katara finally coaxed the story out of Zuko, and the others listened intently.

"… And then we found a healer on the way back to the palace."

"Only because the royal healers would probably recognize him," Katara explained.

"And they patched you up to look like a corpse rising from the dead," Sokka noted wryly.

"Not everyone can look as gorgeous as you do all the time, Sokka." Katara snapped.

"I know, I know. I have to keep reminding myself that." Sokka waved her comment away.

"So what are you going to do now?" Aang asked.

"I don't know." Zuko shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

A/N

-gasp- What? A cliffie sort of thing? I haven't done that since Rising from the Mist! Golly goodness!


	11. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me. :D There ya have it.

Katara pulled her hair down for the night.

"What a long day," she whispered.

Everyone had been relatively quiet and drawn away from the conversation for the rest of the afternoon. By the time dinner rolled around, no one bothered to strike up any small talk, and the room was filled with unspoken thoughts. Katara, fed up with the lot of them, retired to her room after an hour of staring at the backs of their eyelids in the lounge. The rest followed suit.

She blew out her candle and nestled into her covers. She wasn't the slightest bit tired; her mind made sure to keep her awake. Her thoughts raced, and she was barely able to keep up.

xxx

Zuko crawled out of his bed, tugging on his shirt and shoes. His fingers fumbled as the rush from his anger overtook him. He couldn't rest until those knaves were brought to a reasonable punishment.

Unbeknownst to Katara, Zuko had overheard a few of the healers discussing the gang that had attacked Zuko. In hushed tones they described the boys in detail enough to cause Zuko to smirk to himself. Apparently, the group toured the city by night, as well, and finding them again would be as simple as listening for the thieves to crash into shops, pillaging.

Zuko lithely stepped out of his room into the hall. As he passed Katara's room, he couldn't help but to pause. She _had_ offered to help. He wanted to take her up on her offer (having a partner had never occurred to him), but putting her in any danger struck him as unfair and wrong. So he continued out the apartment and into the drowsing palace.

xxx

Katara heard Zuko's door slide open, his footsteps padding the floor, and pause outside her bedroom. She held her breath, waiting for him to enter and ask for her assistance, but to her extreme disappointment, he didn't. Instead, she heard him tiptoe away, leaving her with a whirlwind of emotion. First, she was angry with him for deciding to go alone, without her, but this very thought sparked an emotion at the opposite side of the spectrum: gratitude. He had chosen to continue without disturbing what little safety she had.

But nothing never really seemed to deter Katara, and she grabbed her cloak and shoes before speeding into the night after him.

Navigating the palace was simple. Every other column sported a glowing torch. However, once she slipped past the guards at the front gate and into the city, her path became a little more challenging. Not only did she have to avoid the common obstacles of the streets in pitch blackness, but she also had to find Zuko.

She stumbled over abandoned vendor carts, desert-cats, buckets of water for ostrich-horses, ostrich-horses themselves, and various pots. With every rustle, she cursed herself for making so much noise. If she located the thieves before she found Zuko, she wasn't sure she could hold up against them. It had been a long while since she'd had to defend herself, and sparring alone in her room hardly did any justice to her water bending.

Ahead in the road she heard voices, loud and laughing. Her heart quickened a beat, and her feet came to a stop.

Where was-.

A pair of arms whipped from the shadows to her left and pulled her aside. Against her will, she shrieked, and in consequence found her mouth covered with the crook of her captor's arm. She struggled for a few, panic-stricken moments before hearing the voice in her ear.

"Katara! Shush!" Zuko pleaded.

She relaxed, and he released her from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, pulling her further down the alley. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I… I was going to find you…"

"I left you back at the apartment for a reason! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"You couldn't hold them off alone the first time; what makes you think you can do it this time?"

"Your support is very helpful."

Three figures passed beneath the moonlight at the mouth of the alley, and Zuko and Katara reached out to each other's arms instinctively.

"Where'd that come from?" One of the ruffians called. "I heard it this way…"

"It was a lady, too." Another answered sorely.

Zuko tightened his grip on her wrist and jerked her behind him. Katara complied, holding his shirt in her fists to keep him from darting out and doing anything stupid.

"I heard someone down this way," The largest pointed into the shelter of their hideout.

Zuko tugged Katara closer to him and leaned in to whisper, "On the count of three, we rush them."

He pulled away, tensing to strike, but she pulled him back. "No. Wait until they get closer. We'll take them by surprise."

Zuko glanced into her face and caught the glint in her eyes. He took a breath. For once, maybe he'd actually listen to someone else. After all, wasn't this the girl that had managed to escape from him with every attempt he'd lopsidedly thrown? He nodded to her and waited for her to call the first move.

The three thieves kicked their way further into the alley, shouting for the pair to show themselves. Their distance closed, and Zuko grew more anxious with each of their steps. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Katara pushed him forth, screaming, "Now!"

As expected, the thugs didn't expect the torrent of water to plummet on top of them, or the flash of silver swords to swing threateningly close to their obnoxious noses. They stumbled back, and for one glorious moment, Zuko basked in the realization that he and Katara were beating them back.

Then the earth rose from its quiet state and became a shower of pain.

Four solid walls enclosed Katara in a seven foot high box. She threw her fists on them and shouted as loud as her lungs could muster, but nothing she did could crumble her prison walls.

Zuko's attention was temporarily overthrown by her capture, and he faltered. In one single moment, his offensive position was stripped away and he was, literally, eating dirt. He tried to push the hefty earth bender from his shoulders, but he didn't budge. His wriggling only summoned the heavy club that the leader sported, and Zuko had the pleasure of greeting it. It cupped his chin to meet the cold eyes of the same man who'd first struck Zuko a few hours prior.

"Gentlemen," the man chuckled after searching Zuko's face for a few minutes, "Gold has just leapt at us from the shadows. May I introduce to you, the prince of the Fire Nation."

Zuko braced himself to call the fires of fury and relinquish them upon the thieves set upon him, but before he even could focus his fury into a tangible element, the club swung upward and crashed upon his head, leaving him with a substantial lump and state of unconsciousness.

xxx

Katara threw her weight into the sides of the dirt box. Her shoulders, she thought, must have been bruised, but the premonition that Zuko was now being tortured beyond human limits drove her insanely guilty. She should've told him to forget them completely! He seemed to listen to her, so why hadn't she given the right advice?

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, slumping against one wall.

Her water, although buzzing at her side, she was afraid to use. She knew full well that she could slice through this prison and come to Zuko's aid, but it was the question of, where would the broken pieces of earth fall? On top of her head, no doubt. Suddenly, an idea struck her that did not require her bending.

She put her back to one wall and began to climb up the sides with her feet firmly pressed to the interior. The top welcomed her with its portrait of inky black sky. She finally breeched the top and tumbled to ground, landing unmercifully on her backside.

She rolled over and groaned, peeling herself from the ground and beginning to sprint back to the palace. She'd already considered trying to find them, but the chances of her doing so and rescuing Zuko were slimmer than if she had the entire gang to back her up…

xxx

As usual, Aang's insomnia led him into the lounge, where he curled into the cushions of the sunken couch. He was tempted to call on Katara, but the thought of her panicked, painful eyes kept him away. He didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than he already had.

He hated himself for ruining their friendship. Why had he even considered vanquishing such a strong, beautiful relationship for a chance to…what? Kiss her? Aang buried his head further into his arms. He knew now what really mattered. He only wished he could turn back the pages of their history just a little to repent his selfish pursuits.

Momo hopped onto his shoulder and began to chitter in his ear.

"Not now, Momo. I just need to be alone." Aang brushed him away.

Katara burst into the room, half tearful.

"Katara?" Aang jumped to his feet.

"Zuko…" she gasped, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. "He's gone! He's gone! They took him! I don't know where he is! Aang, you have to help me! I tried to get away, but I couldn't. They trapped me. I-."

"Katara." Aang gripped her heaving shoulders. "Slow down… What happened?"

"We don't have time! We have to leave now! They'll take him out of the city, and… And… I don't know what they'll do, Aang… It's all my fault." She collapsed onto his shoulder.

"What's she blubbering about now?" Sokka whined. "Did something happen to her poor-." He froze, seeing the tear stains she was making on Aang's shirt.

"Zuko's gone." Iroh said numbly.

"We… we have to hurry…We have to go now…" Katara answered brokenly.

Aang released her embrace. "Let's go."

xxx

"Katara, you go that way. Send up an ice spear if you find them. Sokka and Iroh, you two head up that way. Send a flare if you find him. I'll-."

"Why do I have to have a partner?" Sokka moaned. "Just because I'm not-."

"You have to make sure I keep up. Now with all due respect, stop complaining, and let's go." Iroh replied hastily, pulling Sokka into a run surprisingly agile for his size and age.

Katara gave Aang one last, hopeful, grateful glance. Aang pushed her in her respective direction.

"Go. We don't have much time." He whispered.

She nodded and sprinted away, with Aang watching every footfall.

"Good luck," he muttered, before taking flight.

xxx

Katara found herself lost in a labyrinth of empty alleys, and had it not been for her frantic movement, her mind would've plunged her further into confusion. Every other breath she alternated between thinking of Zuko's fate should she not reach him and what she could've done to prevent this. In a bout of frustration, she forbade herself to think these things.

"I'll find him." She ordered herself. "I will find him."

Just as before, she heard a distant crash of a shattered door, and she sped off in that direction. She snuck up on the group as they were loading crates into a cart from what looked to be an official building. She didn't have to wonder long what they were doing, however, because she saw one haul an unconscious guard from his post and dump in the adjacent alley. The other two gang members didn't slow their haul.

"How much did you say the Fire Nation will pay for these explosives?" one asked.

"A good fee," the other answered. "How dumb is the Earth Kingdom anyway, to think they can take away explosives from fire benders?"

"Pretty dumb." They both shared a dim-witted chuckle.

Wanting to waste no more time, Katara uncorked her water skin and threw an ice spear high into the air. With a twist of her nimble digits, the ice spear burst into splinters, signaling both her friends and the thugs.

"Hey!" they called and rushed towards the cloaked water bender. "What are you doing?"

Katara started to race back around the corner, only to lead them into a dead end before sprinting to their cart. Zuko had to be around somewhere…

Before she was even within grasping range of the cart, a low-flying stone smacked her side, and her legs buckled beneath her.

xxx

Aang saw Katara's signal and his heart skipped several beats.

Maybe splitting up had been a bad idea…

He dipped his left wingtip of the glider into the current, swinging back around to give her help. He landed on a building above the chaotic scene below him. Sokka and Iroh had arrived before him and were swinging fire and boomerang at the bulky earth benders. Katara was sprawled out on the ground behind the earth benders, clutching her stomach. Aang gasped and jumped down to her.

"Katara?" he whispered, trying not to draw attention to himself.

She drew several breaths through her teeth and jerked her head towards the cart. "Look in the cart… I think Zuko's in there…"

Aang hopped to his feet and leapt onto the cart, pushing the crates open one by one.

"Get away from there, baldy!"

Aang dodged several attempts to knock him away from the contraband, and continued to pry open the crates.

"Aang! Switch me places!" Sokka bellowed.

Aang threw a gust into the thieves, pushing them off of their feet for a moment, and he jumped off of the cart to help Iroh and a recovering Katara to take them down. Sokka proceeded to unceremoniously kick the boxes in the cart to the ground. After heaving a particularly heavy one off, a groaning, bruised Zuko spilled onto the dirt. Sokka shook his head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hide in crates full of stolen explosives?"

Zuko flashed his teeth in a snarl. "Get these cuffs off me, you idiot."

Sokka held up Zuko's limp arms to inspect the iron cuffs. "I could try beating it open…" Sokka raised a club.

"Do it and I will kill you." Zuko stated coldly.

"Then you'll have to wait until the big kids get done fighting." Sokka dropped Zuko's arms back onto his chest.

Zuko pulled himself upright and watched the others dance around flying rock. Finally, after seeing Katara get slammed with a second crippling blow, Zuko struggled to his feet and hobbled to her side. She was shaking fuzzy black spots from her eyes when Zuko dropped to his knees in front of her and presented his bounded hands.

"I need some ice." He said. "Then I can help you."

Katara blinked several times before she could comprehend what he wanted. She bended some water from her pouch and froze the metal cuffs. Sokka, appearing at Zuko's side, offered his boomerang's assistance.

"I'll just smack it and the ice will crack."

"No. You won't get that thing anywhere near me! I'll find my own way to break it off." Zuko replied haughtily.

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder. "Just let him. He won't hurt you."

Zuko's attention temporarily swayed, Sokka threw his boomerang against the ice, slicing the metal locks clean off the bands. Zuko jumped, gritted his teeth, and decided to chide Sokka later.

Zuko labored once again to his feet and gingerly helped Katara to hers. He didn't let go of her arms until she'd found her balance, and her head leaned against his shoulder as it spun uncontrollably, threatening to overturn the contents of her stomach.

Sokka's stomach was on the verge of heaving as well. "Oh, get off of her, and go help you uncle!"

Zuko glanced over Katara once more, making sure she wouldn't collapse and sped over to the last standing earth bender.

Iroh and Aang were busy completely subduing the downed thugs, and Zuko took it upon himself to punch the lights from the last man. In a fit of fury, he swung more fire in his direction than he had in months, and the startled earth bender fell backwards. Zuko picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall of a building. After shaking him a few times, Zuko pulled back his fist and gave the man his last conscious thought: he hoped his eye didn't turn out to look like the prince's.

xxx

The royal guard pushed the gang into their apartment. "There you go. Now you lot ought to get back to bed. Maybe tomorrow night you won't go sneaking around the city at all hours, causing trouble."

Zuko gave Katara another bitter glare. She shrugged it off.

"Thank you, sir," Aang said, bowing and closing the door behind the guard.

"That ungrateful-." Zuko started.

"Unsung heroes." Sokka sighed. "That's what we are."

"Aang's not 'unsung'! Everyone tomorrow will know how the avatar helped capture the most notorious gang in the city, but no one will know about the rest of us." Zuko replied.

"You've got nothing to gripe about. You got your 'revenge' and your knife back. You'd just better hope no one finds out that they almost turned in the prince of the Fire Nation for a reward!" Katara countered.

"It all would have been just fine if you hadn't tagged along." Zuko snapped, his eyes fixing her with collage of emotions, chief among them: fury.

"I didn't 'tag' along! I helped you."

"If you hadn't gotten stuck in that…box, then I wouldn't have gotten distracted and-."

"Look," Aang cut in. "What's done is done. Let's just go to bed get some sleep."

Katara nodded. "Good night everyone," She said dejectedly and closed herself off in her room.

Zuko stared after her. So… It really hadn't been her fault. He hated leaving her with the pretense that it was.

He muttered 'goodnight' to the others before heading to his room as well. He crouched by his door, listening impatiently as his uncle went to his room. Sokka and Aang exchanged a few more words before each of them shuffled off to their rooms once more. Zuko counted as several more minutes passed, and then he raised himself off of the floor and stepped sinuously into the hall. His eyes were unadjusted to the dark, however, and he found himself colliding with a mess of long hair and silky nightgown.

"Katara!" Zuko breathed, holding her away from him.

She stepped back. "Sorry…I just wanted to talk to you…"

"So did I."

He heard her shuffle her feet. "Let's... go to the balcony?"

Zuko nodded. "Okay."

After a few more bumping elbows and stepping on toes, they reached the balcony doors and piled onto the moonlit pad.

"I'm sorry." Zuko gushed.

Katara stared at him for several moments. "You… You are?"

"Yes. I'm very appreciative that you went after me, but I was… scared for you… And if anything happened to you on my accord, I'd never forgive myself."

Katara nodded, suddenly losing the desire to chew him out and spit his remains over the balcony edge. "That's good of you, Zuko."

"I guess…It sounds kind of selfish to me, though."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I was under the presumption that you didn't want me there at all."

"I didn't, at first. But then again, I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come with me." He paused, searching her face. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You always surprise me."

"Why?"

"Your sincerity. I always expect for you to be snide or inconsiderate, but… You're not. Everything you say to me is-."

"The truth."

"And I'm so…honored that you would trust me enough to let me listen."

They smiled easily at one another, bridging one of the last gaps their divided lives held.

A/N

For once, I have nothing to say.


	12. Recount

A/N

Mood: indifference

Listening to: Sailed On from Landon Pigg

Disclaimer: The following characters are not of my own creation.

And I enjoy water. :D Everything about it.

xxx

Guilt followed Zuko just like Aang did. Everywhere he went Aang was at his side (usually between Zuko and Katara) and so was the overwhelming shadow that was Zuko's induced guilt.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"I'm in my room, Aang. I'm not doing anything."

"Everyone's always doing something. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this apartment isn't big enough!"

"Why?"

"Because I just want to be alone for a moment, okay?"

Aang folded himself up in the corner of Zuko's room. "I'll be quiet."

Zuko groaned. "But you're still there…"

"Not a peep. Just go on as if I'm not even watching."

"What's your deal, anyway?"

"Every time you get left alone, bad things happen. So, I'm a preventive measure."

"Thanks, Aang." Zuko drawled sarcastically.

"Anytime."

Katara gave Aang a bewildered stare as she walked in the room. "Aang, your training is going to start in ten minutes! Shouldn't you go?"

"I think I'm going to skip it today."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just go, before I drag you down there."

"It'll keep you out of trouble, won't it?" Aang frowned.

"Aang…" Katara pleaded.

"Fine." Aang pouted, rising to his feet and shuffling out the door.

Katara shook her head. "Iroh's going to watch you, Aang."

"Okay…" Aang's voice echoed as he trudged down the hall.

Zuko sighed and slumped back onto his bed. "Finally."

"Sokka and I are going out. Do you want to come?" Katara asked.

Zuko glanced at the pouch of money sitting on his bureau, and an idea struck him. Time to repay his old debts… And get back Katara's money from the shop keeper.

"I'll meet you at the palace gates in an hour." Zuko replied.

Katara threw him a questioning glance but didn't push the matter. "Okay. See you then."

xxx

"My vote's still for 'he's signaling the Fire Nation'." Sokka said, folding his arms.

"Sokka," Katara paused her walk to inspect some furs. "You're an idiot. I know I've told you that before, and I'll tell you again."

He pushed out his lower lip. "He's up to something."

"Like what? Breathing? Getting a break from Aang?"

"Aang's very wise to keep such a close watch-."

"He's being ridiculous."

"You only say that because he's cutting out your time with your princy-poo."

She slapped his shoulder. "I'm not-."

"Hey, look!" Sokka pointed across the avenue. "Is that Zuko?"

Katara looked closer. "He's talking to… a messenger service. What's he got to deliver?"

"Spy…" Sokka sang. "He's a sp-."

"Come on. Let's get a closer look." She pulled him behind a stand of cabbages and they listened to Zuko's conversation without being seen.

"… And I want a signed note back proclaiming she received it. Then I'll pay you the other half." Zuko demanded.

"Very well. And where is this ostrich horse?"

"You can pick it up at the royal stables. I have proof of my ownership."

"… Alright, then. Thank you for your business, sir. We're heading out that way tomorrow, so you'll receive the note in a couple weeks."

"Thanks."

Sokka dragged Katara to the other side of the cart, getting a vile glare from the vendor.

"He's coming around." Sokka explained to them both.

"I don't care where 'he' is. Get away from my cabbages!"

Katara and Sokka darted away and followed the retreating Zuko.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked.

"He's returning the ostrich horse…" Katara marveled.

"To who?"

"I don't know… Hey, this is where Zuko got mugged!"

Zuko ducked into the shop, and they didn't dare to pursue him. After a few minutes, Katara considered going in to break up the fight that Zuko would probably cause, only to see Zuko waltz back out, cradling a handful of gold.

"Bet he stole that." Sokka frowned. "Let's ask."

"No! Don't. I don't want him to know we were following. We have to get to the palace gates…"

"Don't worry." Zuko growled from above them. "We don't have to meet there."

Katara blanched. Sokka stood up and brushed his knees free of dust. "Good. Let's get lunch. I'm starved, and we can talk about what you've been doing all morning."

Zuko handed Katara the money. "Here's the money you gave the shop keeper yesterday."

She stared at it as if Momo had handed her a half-dead mouse. "How… Did…"

"He gave it willingly." Zuko said, shoving the coins into her hand. "You can go and ask him; he'll say the same."

"I don't believe that." Sokka scoffed.

Zuko shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me if you do or not."

Sokka's frown deepened, at a loss for a retort.

Katara mopped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Let's just go eat."

Sokka sighed. "Fine. But I get to pick where we go."

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances.

"I want something besides a solitary meat meal." Zuko smirked.

"Ha ha. That's very-… Look at that guy, Katara. He's wearing red shoes."

"So?"

"So… I've seen a guy wear obnoxious red shoes before…"

"Your brother's psychotic." Zuko remarked.

"I noticed. Sokka, what's the problem?"

"I gotta go talk to him. Hey! Hey, you with red shoes!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "We better follow him."

"I say we just let him go for it." Zuko said. "Better he lose his mind than us."

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand to keep him from stalking off in the opposite direction, and they grudgingly followed Sokka. He found them first, though.

He wore an expression of extreme disdain. "Wu…" He muttered.

"Wu?" Katara gasped. "Aunt Wu? Really?"

"She's… here."

"Is that good or bad?" Zuko asked.

"Bad for us. Great for her." Sokka replied.

"Where is she? Let's go see her!" Katara clasped her hands excitedly.

"She's a couple streets down." Sokka answered dully.

"Come on. Come on. Let's go!" She sped off.

"I won't even bother telling her that's the wrong way…" Sokka mumbled to Zuko.

xxx

"Aunt Wu has been expecting you."

Katara grinned to Sokka and Zuko. "See?"

Sokka groaned. "Just kill me. Please!"

"We'll be back Katara. I have to kill Sokka."

"Come on! She won't wait all day." Katara cried, rushing into the edifice.

Wu's new place was smaller and much less decorated. None the less, Katara's eyes were bugged with excitement. She turned to Zuko and began narrating all the wonderful things the fortuneteller could do, and Zuko could only listen to half of what she was talking about; she talked so fast.

"Bet she's renting." Sokka muttered snidely, glancing at the paint peeling on the ceiling.

"Hush, Sokka. Don't be rude. This woman is amazing." Katara scolded.

"Says you."

"I recognize that voice," Aunt Wu stepped forth from her back room and studied Sokka just as shrewdly as she first had. "Still the same old non-believer."

Katara gushed. "Hi, Aunt Wu!"

"Hello, dear. How are you?"

"I'm great! I can't believe you're here!"

"I'm taking care of my sister, and I thought I'd bring a little enlightenment to the citizens of such a grand city." Her eyes rested on Zuko.

He stumbled back involuntarily. He'd run into her before, and he was rather hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

"Well, well. Seems you've found your sweetheart." She drawled.

"Wh… What?" Zuko gasped.

She shook her head. "There's quite a story here, I'll wager."

"It's long and boring and will involve some of those bean curd puffs!" Sokka grinned.

Aunt Wu frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm out of those, and I will let you keep your stories. Your readings will be evident enough as to what's happened."

Zuko grimaced. Katara shoved him forth.

"Get your reading first!" She exclaimed.

"I… I don't want one, thanks." Zuko said nervously.

"It won't hurt!" Katara cajoled.

Aunt Wu raised an eyebrow. "Won't hurt for whom?"

Sokka laughed, eager to see someone against Zuko besides himself. Zuko sighed.

"Alright. I'll just… A quick one."

"Mhm. Indeed." Aunt Wu frowned. "For him, I'll need payment. His won't be easy."

"Sure!" Katara held forth a few copper pieces, and Aunt Wu passed them to her assistant.

"Now then. Come with me." She disappeared into the back room, and Zuko followed, shoulders slumped.

"Maybe she'll predict his death." Sokka kidded and received another slap in the shoulder.

xxx

Aunt Wu sat on a large, pink cushion in the center of the room and motioned for Zuko to take his place on a smaller cushion in front of her. He complied, glancing at the various instruments displayed around him.

"Give me your hand." She instructed.

Zuko thrust it forward grudgingly. She turned it over, bent his fingers back, twirled his thumb around (and around and around), and finally began to study the lines etched into his palm.

"Your past is very troubled… Much family strife… And death…"

Zuko jerked his hand away. "I know my past. I don't need to have it reiterated to me."

"Very well. Your future, then?"

"Whatever."

She swept a tall pitcher from her left and dripped a red liquid into it. She stirred it with a glass rod, shaking it twice before setting it back down again. A bowl was set before her by her assistant, and she poured the oily substance into the water. Zuko and Aunt Wu watched it as the swirls of red danced on the surface, blending and shifting until finally they slowed.

"Well," Aunt Wu sniffed. "Quite interesting…"

xxx

"What do you think she sees?" Katara asked Sokka.

"You know, Aang was this same way when you were getting your reading." Sokka rolled his eyes, flexing his bean-curd-empty hands.

Katara huffed, "I'm just curious."

"So was he. That's why he snuck back there to see. I mean, he said he was going to the bathroom, but I know better."

She flushed. "Well, I'm not…crushing on Zuko. I'm just wondering what she's going to say."

"Mhm. Sure."

Katara glowered at her brother. "And you're not just a little bit curious as to what she's saying about Zuko?"

"Not in the slightest. I'll tell you what, Katara, how about I predict his future?" He rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "He will have a great many troubles… And a struggle between getting his head smashed in from a-."

"Oh, be quiet. You know, her cloud prediction was right. You just won't admit it."

"Again, here, let me predict the future with the stupid clouds…"

"We're indoors, smart guy."

"Fine. I'll use the peeled paint on the ceiling! Now… I see her rent raising…raising… raising until the hag can no longer pay and-."

"Ahem."

Aunt Wu stood in the doorway, arms at her hips, sporting a genuine scowl. Sokka wriggled his fingers.

"Hey, Aunt Wu… Did ya clear the fire bender?"

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

"It's kind of obvious, Katara. I think she knows who he is. And if she's so 'great' she'll know who he is by his facial features." Sokka snorted.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, and Aunt Wu gave an extravagant sigh. "I suppose you want a reading, then?"

Sokka stretched. "I might as well. Let's just see what you can tell me about my 'oh-so-readable' past."

"I require money for him as well." Aunt Wu told Katara. "Only because he is a firm non-believer and insists on degrading my art."

"Sure! Anything to get him out of my hair for a few minutes!" Katara exclaimed, handing the old woman the proper amount.

"Come along, you little infidel."

Sokka frowned, but followed her none-the-less.

Zuko sank to the floor beside Katara. She tugged on his arm.

"What did she tell you?"

Zuko leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Nothing important. Just that I was going to die with my shoes on."

"What? You're joking."

"Maybe."

"Really, what did she say?"

"'Your future holds much trouble, more so than your past,' and 'I think you should settle down and find a girlfriend before your heart gets bigger than your head,'". Zuko repeated in a dull tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask her. I don't know… She also mentioned… an opposite."

"An opposite?"

"A completion of my 'lacking side'. Make any sense to you?"

"A little…" Katara sank back to the wall as well. "I mean, she said… Well, never mind."

"What? I told you what she told me, now it's your turn." Zuko turned his head to study Katara's face.

She shrugged. "She mentioned… something about… a bender…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You know a lot of them."

"Never mind."

"She said I would have children," Zuko added softly. "It occurred to me that I've never really thought about life beyond the war."

"Me neither." Katara said. "Well, actually, Sokka and I talked about it a little yesterday."

"And?"

"He said he and I were going back to the South Pole after we help Aang, but I don't want to go back there."

"Why not?"

"It's not… what I want anymore… What about you? What will you do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I will know until afterwards."

"Will we still be friends?" She looked up to him, expression unreadable.

He held her gaze. "I hope so."

xxx

"Did you have a good time?" Aang asked over dinner.

"No," Sokka pouted. "That crazy old woman said my life was a failure."

"What about you?" Aang turned to Zuko. "Learn anything new?"

Zuko's gaze flickered to Katara. He hid a grin behind his drink.

"Yeah," Zuko answered distantly. "I think I did."

A/N

For those interested in helping out my sanity, my DA (see my profile homepage) account is screaming for some love. I've got a journal up right now asking for some challenges (I want to do another fic contest, and I've been directed to a plethora of them in a forum, but I don't have a lot of patience at the moment) but I want to draw some more, and in a short while I will have no more muses to follow. Side note: I will also be pleased to take some one-shot requests.

And I think I may have confused a lot of folks… To clear it up:

Zuko now has Aang and Sokka's permission to date Katara; therefore if he wanted to go out with her, he could do so WITHOUT having to owe Sokka and Aang a favor. I feel bad that I have to do this, but I just don't want my readers getting confuzzled.


	13. Phantom

A/N

Mood: spiteful

Listening to: Paramore (if you've never heard, you must)

Yet again, I am faced with the thirteenth chapter.

Yum. –coos-

I so love the number thirteen… Blue Spirit-y, ya know?

News Update: Great thanks to Irrel and IcEKoLd for their fanarts! Links up on my profile page. Do check them out. They are simply faaaantasimal.

On the down-side, I've been a horrible review-replier lately. I barely have time to write, and to reply to my reviews would require an hour or so that I don't have. Fear not! I read every one of them, savor every word, and smile at all the appropriate moments. Keep 'em comin'! They're extremely encouraging. I especially love that I'm getting more critiquing feedback. –thumbs up-

I do love you all!... I just don't have the time to show it.

Tell me what you thought of the Secret of the Fire Nation on my deviant account, please! I love chats about the show.

And I love Zuko.

Nuff said.

Disclaimer: the following characters do not belong to me, but to the almighty creators at Nickelodeon Studios. –bows in worship-

xxx

Katara pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, catching another glance Zuko was sending her. He looked the other direction when she caught him. Why did he do that? Was he thinking the same things she was?

She shook her head to herself, already feeling ridiculous.

Sokka folded his arms across his chest. "I don't like this place."

Aang sighed. "You don't like it because you didn't pick it."

Zuko pretended to be too engrossed in the crowd around the restaurant to care that Sokka was berating his choice of dinner, not feeling up to a fight.

"Why didn't Iroh come, again?" Katara asked Zuko.

He jerked his attention back to her, her voice jarring his 'distracted' thoughts.

"He said he just wanted to stay at the apartment today. The crowds were getting to him." Zuko answered with a gentle roll of his shoulders.

Katara nodded. "It takes a little getting used to."

Zuko's eyes were still entranced with her face. Katara blushed, refusing to bring her brother or Aang's attention to the matter.

Zuko pulled his focus away once more. He wasn't really 'infatuated', as Uncle had so blatantly put it. He was simply… puzzled. How could this one girl enchant him so much as for him to spill his feelings to her in any way shape or form? His own uncle, closer to him than his own father, didn't even warrant such a reaction from Zuko.

Puzzled, Zuko assured himself. Only puzzled.

"The food's taking too long." Sokka pouted.

Katara decided to divert the bickering. "So how's the earth bending instruction going, Aang?"

"Slow… Most of them are phony; they just wanted to meet me, but I've mastered some basic moves. Wanna come see after lunch?"

"That sounds great!" Katara replied.

"Yeah… I'll go…" Sokka answered grudgingly.

"Zuko?"

A poster had just been tossed from one squealing girl to the other at a table next to them. Zuko wasn't interested in the girls, but the face plastered ominously on the thin paper was intriguing enough to make him stare.

Katara nudged him. "Something interesting over there?"

Sokka scoffed. "I don't see anything worth anyone's time."

"Are you coming to-." Aang paused as he too caught the familiar face. "What's that?"

"It's a wanted poster." Zuko swallowed uncomfortably.

Aang chuckled. "That's pretty dumb."

Zuko shot him a look.

"What?" Katara asked. "Who's on the wanted poster?"

"It's that 'Blue Spirit' guy." Sokka rolled his eyes. "All the Fire Nation's wanted boards are the same. He's on every one of them."

"I've never heard of him." Katara remarked.

Aang laughed again. "Let's see what they say about him."

Zuko fidgeted. "He's probably just some fugitive with a mask…"

"Sh!" Aang insisted.

The girls were in a frenzy of faux swoons and breathless giggles as they passed the poster around, their chatter increasing volume with each moment.

"… wanted by the Fire Nation… got the poster from a board outside the city… But what did he do, exactly?"

"Well," the loudest boasted. "I happen to have heard the entire story."

"Oh, really?" they gasped. "Tell it!"

"The Avatar had been ruthlessly beaten by the elite team of soldiers held by that dashing Admiral Zhao! The Avatar was tied in a room surrounded by a hundred guards, half of them the best fire benders in the world! Then… When it seemed all hope for the world was lost and the Avatar to be turned in to the Fire Lord… A stranger appeared… He beat his way through a thousand guards at the gates and demanded he be taken to the Avatar. When he got to his cell, the Avatar had broken up into tears, and he pledged his very honor to the Blue Spirit. The stranger carried the Avatar to the gates when Zhao himself challenged him!..." The rest was drowned out in another bout of giggling for that 'dashing Zhao'.

Sokka and Katara swiveled to Aang with bemused expressions.

"So? Ever heard that story?" Sokka asked.

"It's a little exaggerated."

Zuko held his breath. He wasn't ready to explain that tale just yet.

"A little?" Katara laughed. "Isn't it absolutely exaggerated? I mean none of that stuff ever happened!"

"Yeah… Actually, it did." Aang muttered, preoccupied with a scrape on his knuckle.

"When?" Sokka pressed.

Zuko frowned. Maybe he could find some escape… Didn't Uncle need some help moving the Pai Sho board?

Aang continued, despite Zuko's mental protests, "Do you remember when you two were sick after that huge storm? We stopped at an abandoned temple, and I went to find some medicine to help you?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to like this story."

"Zhao did capture me-."

"What?" Katara gasped. "Why didn't we know about it?"

"I escaped." Aang glanced at Zuko. "I really didn't think it was a big deal…"

"That Zhao captured you?" Sokka sniffed. "So where's the Blue Spirit fit in to all of this?"

"He helped me escape."

"So who is he?" Katara asked.

"He's…" Aang chewed his cheek. He didn't want to lie to them.

Zuko sighed. As much as the entire ideal shamed him, he hated to put Aang between a rock and hard place.

"It was me." Zuko answered dully.

The three stared at him for what ranked as the most embarrassing moment of Zuko's life. Finally Sokka broke the silence.

"You?" he chortled. "You helped Aang escape?"

Zuko scowled. "I guess you could say that…"

"I don't believe it." Sokka snorted. "You're lying. Aang, he's lying."

"No." Aang said softly. "He's not."

"Why didn't you two tell us?" Katara demanded, her eyes alight with fury.

Zuko and Aang exchanged nervous glances, both wishing the other to take the blame.

"You've known her longer…" Zuko muttered.

"Because," Aang sighed. "I didn't want to… embarrass the _prince._"

"You didn't want to disgrace yourself!" Zuko protested. "You failed in 'conforming' me, and that gave you a bad name as the Avatar! Don't pretend-."

"Hey! Don't forget your reasons for coming in the place, Mr. Honorable." Aang snapped.

"I want the whole story." Katara cut in through gritted teeth. "From start to finish."

"Take it away, Avatar," Zuko snarled. "How did I go so wrong?"

"I got captured by a group of archers under the command of Zhao." Aang began seethingly. "He, like the girls said, tied me in a chamber before he could ship me off to the Fire Lord. I did not start bawling, though. So then…"

"So then I snuck in from the outside." Zuko continued. "Took out the guards posted at Aang's cell and broke him free."

"Why?" Katara asked skeptically.

Aang snorted and was granted another glare from Zuko.

"Because I wanted to take him in myself." He admitted. "If Zhao took him, I'd-."

" 'Never have a chance at restoring my honor,'" Sokka mimicked. "Yeah, we can guess. You're one noble guy, I tell ya."

"And just what would you have done you worthless hogmonkey?" Zuko exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have gotten banished in the first place, hothead!"

Zuko pushed himself to his feet. "Say that again." He dared.

"That's enough." Katara pulled Zuko down into his seat before he averted any more eyes to their table. "This is all so… childish! Sokka, you don't even know why Zuko was banished, so just shut up!"

"And you do?" Sokka sneered. "Don't take his side!"

"I'm not taking his side! I'm not taking any sides! He was wrong for doing what he did."

"And I ask you, too, what would you have done?" Zuko accused her.

"I would've done what was best for my people, and for you that would've meant letting Zhao take Aang to the Fire Lord."

"What are you suggesting?" Aang asked, dumb-struck.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Aang. And I can't believe you didn't tell us this!" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko rubbed his temples. Oh, he thought, this is why I never had friends…

xxx

The moods around the group didn't change much during dinner, either. The only ones that weren't upset or in trouble with someone else were Momo and Iroh, who seemed to take the seething silence bad enough as it were.

"Why-." Iroh began.

"Don't ask." Zuko ordered.

"Why do you always talk to him that way?" Katara snarled.

Zuko groaned. "This is just like when we first got together, this group. We bickered and fought over all those stupid little things that happened ages ago! Can't we just drop it?"

"It wasn't stupid or little!" She retorted. "Aang could've been in serious trouble!"

"But I _saved_ him." Zuko protested. "I'm getting penalized for keeping him free!"

"You would've turned me in as soon as you had the chance." Aang growled.

"Has it occurred to you that I might regret my actions, Avatar?" Zuko asked hotly.

Aang scowled in reply.

"Let's just… Sleep on it." Katara sighed. "Maybe tomorrow we'll all have cooled down."

"Isn't that kind of an oxymoron?" Sokka asked. "For Zuko to cool down?"

The rest blew off his comment and slipped off into their bedrooms.

"Katara…" Zuko attempted to get her attention as they shuffled down the hall.

"Zuko, quite honestly, I don't want to talk to you right now." She answered, miffed. "I'm too disappointed in you."

Without a further breath, she slammed her door in his face.

A/N

Yeah… Another classic filler chapter… Dang. –pulls drawstring on bow and shoots it down-


	14. Love Juice

A/N

Mood: weighted down

Listening To (regrettably): Up, Up, Up by Rose Falcon

On the actual show side: that was really really creepy. I haven't squirmed like that since I saw The Village. Those people… Poor Jet! Zuko and Iroh… What will they do?

APPA! Go get Appa!

And now this fic is way way way dated. I'll have to put a disclaimer on the first chapter that says, "YES! I know that this is not how the city looks. Get over it.

And now… I have a crazy desire to spin off another fic. (That lasted a long time- my whole, "one at a time" thing) And I'm debating whether I should just start this other one for the heck of it or what.

Disclaimer: These characters and setting do not belong to me. I apologize if it upsets anyone that I'm writing about these adorable folks but really… Lawyers… You need to get a life!

Avatar and Company property of Nickelodeon Studios

dream on

xxx

Zuko leaned his forehead against the balcony window sill, watching with disdain as water fell in turrets from the sky, spilling from the window overhand onto the building wall. He pushed a jet of air from his lips. Of all days, did the weather have to suit his mood so perfectly on this day?

Aang and Sokka were slouched in the lounge behind him. The Avatar was fiddling his sleeve, and Sokka was busying himself with the edge of his boomerang.

"This is pointless." Zuko growled, rolling his sweltering forehead against the coolness of the wood sill. "And this apartment is so hot! Why is it so hot?"

"Your uncle is taking a bath," Sokka quipped. "He's steaming up the place. And if you think this is so pointless, then go talk to her yourself."

Aang groaned. "No, don't do that. Katara will just get even more angry."

"I'm tired of skirting around her. Who does she think she is?" Zuko snapped.

"She's a girl." Sokka stated. "This is what girls do. They hole themselves up in their room until someone dares to walk in and make amends. Then they explode. Like I said: if you want to be the one who sets off the trap, be my guest."

Zuko muttered his distaste and turned back to the window. "Stupid restaurant."

"You're blaming the restaurant?" Aang asked.

"Yes. If I hadn't chosen the stupid thing in the first place, she wouldn't have seen the poster, no conversation would've been sparked, and all would be well."

"What do you care, exactly?" Sokka frowned.

"I want to be on good terms with her just as anyone else." Zuko explained sulkily.

Sokka grunted, unbelieving.

"I'm going to my room." Zuko mumbled and shuffled off in the direction of the hall.

"Good. Maybe the heat will go down." Sokka said crabbily.

"What was that?" Zuko asked sharply.

"Nothing. Move along, hothead."

"Sokka." Aang warned.

Zuko decided to ignore the idiot in blue and continued to his room.

xxx

It had been awhile, he realized, since he'd meditated. Zuko folded himself up on the floor at the foot of his bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find out from this session of thinking, but it would feel good to let his thoughts go for a moment. He found a rhythm in his breathing and concentrated on it. Slowly, tension slipped from his shoulders and he was left with calmness.

And a red and yellow clad boy that sat quietly in front of him.

"That didn't take you long," Zuko muttered, eyes still closed serenely.

"I want to apologize…If I had just told them before about that escapade, then she wouldn't be mad at either of us…And I shouldn't have instigated the fight, either."

Zuko sighed. "It's behind us now."

"That's a strange, almost contradictory statement from you." Aang said accusingly.

"Hey," Zuko cracked open his good eye, "I'm pardoning you, don't ruin it."

He smirked. "Sorry. May I join you?"

"You already have, haven't you?"

Aang didn't necessarily take this as a 'no' and proceeded to relax his shoulders and concentrate on his own breathing. In this way, the two passed the next half hour in a leisurely silence.

xxx

"Katara?" Sokka knocked softly on her door. "Can I talk to you?"

He took a deep breath as he realized he was being the said 'idiot' to 'break the silence'. She pushed the door back and nodded wearily to him.

"Come in."

"So," he said, shutting the door behind him, "What are you thinking?"

She slumped onto her bed. "I think I may have been wrong for blowing up at them. I mean, I can sort of understand why they would keep that from us."

He scoffed. "Well, I sure can't, but it doesn't bother me too much."

She offered a small smile. "I think I just want to get some fresh air."

"The market?"

"Sure. Why don't we all go?"

"Why? Because it might be traumatic for you mental well-being, that's why." He grinned, jokingly and pulled her up into a hug. "I really can't see how you forgive so easily, but I'm glad you can. This little group would literally be up in flames without you."

She squeezed his ribs harder. "Thanks, Sokka."

xxx

"Sokka!" Katara squealed. "Put that back!"

Sokka dropped the potentially harmless stick back onto the market table.

"Do you know what that is?" Zuko asked, mockingly.

"It's… a metal stick." Sokka pouted. "Obviously."

"It's-." Zuko began.

"No, don't explain it to him," Katara cut him off. "He doesn't need to know."

"Need to know what?" Sokka studied the thing on the table.

"When you're older," Zuko smirked.

"Zuko…" Katara groaned. "No, Sokka, it's not like that-."

"Hey, look at this 'antique' Air Temple stuff!" Aang called from across the street.

"Ah," Iroh rubbed his hands, "We will have the opportunity to test the authenticity of this market."

"Wonderful." Zuko muttered.

Katara offered an apologetic smile, and Zuko returned it, momentarily losing his frustration with their bargain-hunting venture.

"Love spray?" An old woman pushed a glass bottle into Zuko's face.

He jumped backwards. "What?"

"Love spray!" She cackled. "Guaranteed to win any lady's attention." She jerked her head meaningfully to the water tribe girl in Zuko's wake.

"No thanks," Zuko spat and tried stepping around her.

"Because," she said, jumping back into his path, "I see you need it. I'll let you test it out. One spray for a day! It even comes in several different scents! Which would you like, cinnamon, apple-."

"I said I don't want any!" Zuko shouted.

Katara touched his arm. "Oh, come on, just try it to make her happy."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't-."

"Or lavender or peppermint. Which would you like?"

"He'll take the apple." Katara answered.

"No." Zuko demanded. "For the last time, I don't-."

"Close your mouth, boy, or it'll fly into your throat!" The wrinkled and purple-hued woman spritzed the potion onto his chest and wrists. "There," she said. "Now watch with magical wonder as women will flock to you! Enjoy your day! I'll be here tomorrow when you'd like some more."

Katara had her palm clamped over her lips in a giggle.

"Well," Zuko growled, raking his fingers across his damp skin. "I'm glad you're amused."

"Oh, I'm just so _attracted_," she joked.

"I need to find something dumb and pointless for you to do," Zuko scanned the surrounding market. "Maybe you'd like a nice hat that attracts flying lemur…"

"No…" she chortled. "I think I'm fine without a hat."

"Oh, but I insist! They come in red, yellow, green or brown!"

She continued her giggle fit while Zuko continued to scratch his now inflamed flesh.

"This," he grunted, "stuff really burns!"

"It does?" Katara chuckled. "Or is that just what it feels like to have a 'flock' of women stare at you at once?"

"I'm serious! It…really… itches!"

"Let me see," Katara took his wrist and pulled back his sleeve. Red welts decorated his pale skin in clumps that seemed to surface as they stared. "Zuko," she gasped. "That looks bad!"

"All thanks to you…" he groaned irritably. "Fix it."

"Fix it? How?"

"I don't know! You're a healer, aren't you?"

"Well… Yes, but I don't know how to do anything like this!"

"You got me into this mess… Get me out."

"We're going to find help."

"Why's Zuko dancing?" Sokka asked, appearing at their side cradling a bag of nuts.

"I'm not dancing." He answered through gritted teeth. "I'm in pain."

"Oh." Sokka took a handful of food and shoved it all at once onto his tongue.

"Come on," Katara took Zuko's arm. "Let's take you back to the-."

"The what?" Zuko snapped. "The palace? Oh sure, and we can just pretend my scar's an allergic reaction too, right?"

"There's no need to get testy about it."

"No need? Hello, Katara! You're the reason I got sprayed with the stupid stuff in the first place!"

"Oh…" Sokka said dramatically. "He's doomed, Katara, help him!"

"Shut up!" Zuko and Katara chorused.

"Sokka, butt out, okay?" Katara ordered.

"That's right. I only want to threaten one Water Tribe citizen right now. You can have your turn later." Zuko leered.

"Threaten?" Sokka's voice was squeaky. "You're threatening her?"

"Where have you been?" Zuko would've slapped Sokka's forehead, had his hands not been busy furiously clawing at his arms, shoulders, and chest.

"You talk pretty big, you know." Sokka growled, abandoning his food and staring Zuko down.

"Good thing I can back it up then." Zuko spat.

"Boys, that's enough. We need to get Zuko a healer-."

"Healer?" Zuko looked around sarcastically. "Where can I get one of those?"

"You know what, that's it!" Katara screamed. "You want some remedy, you pompous jerk?"

"Only if you're in the right mood to do so you little-."

His retort was cut short by a wall of water that was dumped onto his head, rivets of it coursing down his front and back. His only reaction was to sputter and try to form some sort of insult.

"There!" Katara snarled. "Happy now?"

"What's going on?" Aang asked, stepping from the sidelines of the three-way game.

"Zuko…" Sokka gasped between peals of laughter. "Just got _told_!"

"Told?" Aang asked, glancing at the steaming prince.

"You're next, Sokka! Keep up that mindless banter and your mouth will be too full of ice to speak!" Katara screeched.

Zuko finally tightened the reins on his fury and took a step towards Katara.

"You would pick a fight here where I can't touch you, wouldn't you?" He asked darkly.

"Any time any place." She scowled. "I'd be more than happy to challenge you somewhere private."

"What are you fighting over?" Aang cried, lost.

"Something about a rash." Sokka shrugged.

"Aang." Katara said, never taking her eyes from her dripping opponent. "Are the sparring arenas open?"

"Well… I had one reserved for practice in about an hour…"

"Great. We'll take it." Zuko said.

"I don't think you should fight!" Aang protested. "There's no point…"

He trailed off, as Zuko and Katara were already storming away. He looked desperately to Sokka, who grinned.

"I never really did see what a fight between the two of them looked like. 'Cept for that time at the cave… But they didn't actually fight…" Sokka rambled.

"You're just going to let them?" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah…Why not?"

Aang set his jaw. "Because they shouldn't have to fight, that's why."

"Maybe…" Iroh spoke quietly from behind them. "The best thing for them is to fight."

xxx

"This is just to get back at me for not telling you straightaway about the Blue Spirit thing, isn't it?" Zuko snarled. They were marching towards the palace, were waved past by the guards, and proceeded to duck into the spacious, dim halls to find the arenas.

"Because if it is," Zuko continued, "and you really want to know so much about me, then I might as well just start out now. When I was seven, Azula convinced me that if I went on top of the palace roof, then I'd find a colony of air benders, and if I caught one then Father would be pleased."

"That's-."

Zuko cut her off and barreled on into his story. "So I climbed onto the roof. At least I tried, and I got one foot onto the roof tiles before Mom saw. When she called out, I slipped. Almost broke my neck."

"Why is this relevant?" Katara frowned, pushing open an arena door.

"Well," Zuko answered icily, "I thought you wanted to know all about me. Which, by the way, I think is just a little crush you've-."

"A crush?" Katara squealed. "You think I'm crushing on _you_?"

"'Oh just try on that stupid perfume,'" Zuko mocked.

Katara bended the water from her pouch and tossed the empty sachet to the ground. "Sokka's right. You talk pretty big."

Zuko took a stance. "Why don't I just walk the talk, as they say?"

"That's walk the walk, Zuko, and yes, why don't you?"

Katara threw her might against him, but before a single drop could graze his flesh, it froze and fell to the ground in unnerving shatters. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, then to a younger fellow approaching them from the other side of the nearly-empty arena.

"That's enough." Aang said fiercely. "This is ridiculous!"

Zuko furrowed his brow, contemplating some sort of response, but nothing came to him. He found Katara's eyes searching his, and they instantaneously looked in opposite directions.

"I'm supposed to save the world." Aang shook in his rage. "I'm supposed to unite the nations! How can I do that if I can't even get my own friends to cooperate? You both have said you'll help me, so do it! You're going to have to settle your differences!"

"Yeah…" Sokka sniffed from the background. "That's a tough one. See, there's this dividing line that's-."

"That doesn't exclude you, Sokka!" Aang shouted. "You and Zuko have to get along! How do you think peace will work if even you two won't sit in the same room without some sort of insult? This…" Aang threw his fists the ground. "This is impossible!"

He threw them all one last glare before stomping back up the apartment, presumably, to stew. Katara started to head after him, but Iroh stopped her.

"You three work this out. I'll check on him."

Katara turned back to Zuko and dropped her gaze to study his toes. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he answered, miserable, "I lost my temper for no reason."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to take the perfume."

"You were just teasing."

"Wow…" Sokka droned. "This is touching and all, but I'm kind of hungry so…"

"Don't you even care about what Aang said?" Katara asked.

"Sure! And I figure that Zuko won't stick around long enough for me to have to get along with after the war, so hey, no Zuko, no problem!"

Zuko scowled. "I plan on sticking around for quite some time, you worthless lump of salt."

"Salt?" Sokka gasped. "Mm. I'm insulted."

"Hush, both of you. You're going to have to find some common ground." Katara ordered.

Each studied one another.

"We both breathe…" Zuko postulated.

"And we're both human and male. Whoo, look at all those similarities! Uncanny…" Sokka sighed. "Can we go eat now?"

"I'm up for eating." Zuko agreed.

"No." Katara answered. "Tomorrow I want the two of you to spend the afternoon in the market. Together. Without fighting. In fact, Aang and I will follow you just to make sure there's no conflict."

"What?" the boys chorused.

"Yes," Katara nodded to herself. "That's the plan."

"That's not fair Katara." Zuko started to protest.

"No, what's not fair is our bickering. We all have promised Aang to help him, and we can't do that if we're divided." Katara answered sternly. "Now, Sokka, we can go back up and eat."

The three headed back up to the apartment, and Zuko ducked behind Katara to sneak a few private words.

"A whole afternoon?" He muttered.

"Don't kill him," Katara pleaded. "Please?"

"For you," Zuko smirked. "I'll spare him."

A/N

So I just saw "Tales of Ba Sing Se", and truthfully, Jen does not frighten me. I am not angered or terrified out of my Zutarian mind. Flame and threaten to kill me all you'd like, but I only see this girl as a step towards Zuko's transformation. If she was important, she would not have advanced so quickly into his life. Look at Suki, for example. She had to appear/ get mentioned in three episodes before she and Sokka kissed. So can anyone honestly tell me that in a span of four minutes Zuko's gonna find his soul mate?

No.

Just breathe, wait patiently, and read some Zutara fanfics and look at some art in the meantime, aight?

Now, I hope you all are totally geared up for this next chapter, because it is going to be all of your favorites. Of this, I am almost sure.

And almost sure is the most sure I can get.

More fanarts! From Irrel (did I mention that before? Oh well if I did) and from yanocchi and from IcEKoLd (I'm pretty sure I mentioned hers…but again, oh well if I did). Links to be added, if not already up, on my profile page.

Garsh, guys. I feel all fuzzy inside. Tee hee…


	15. Cooperating

A/N

Mood: psyched

Listening To: "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru (a.k.a. ending song in Kingdom Hearts I)

This chapter goes out to my pal, zutara-shewolf777 who's hopping mad about the Jin thing. (for those of you who just said, "What?" kudos to you lol) I'd just like to dedicate this strictly Zutara chapter to her. Long live Zutara, may it rule the avatar fandom!

Now, saying that, I'd also like to say that "Tales of Ba Sing Se", after watching it the second time, is even sweeter and even less creepier. I am not betraying my fandom. I am not bending over backwards to get Zuko paired up with just any old someone, either.

And as if any of you really need another reason to hate me besides the reason mentioned above, I'm also beginning to enjoy future-set Kataang. ONLY future-set, however. The whole little kiddy thing now just makes me queasy, but a future-set pairing isn't too awful. Of course, a future-set love triangle between Katara, Aang, and Zuko would be most preferred… Yum. If any of you know of one, let me know.

Or… If any of you just threw up in your mouths, I apologize. Try not to judge my story by my tastes.

And long live Sokka and his hormones. May he pursue girls for the rest of his life (in vain –cough cough-).

xxx

"Do you have to fidget?" Zuko growled to his companion.

Sokka scowled in return. "I'm not fidgeting! I'm trying to get a better look at that girl over there."

"Which one?"

"The one in pink."

"Hmph. I can see her. You won't like her."

"Why not?"

"Because that's a guy."

"Ewugh!" Sokka exclaimed, shriveling back into his seat.

The two were slumped on a bench on a main street of the city. They'd been more or less pushed into this district by Katara, who was keeping a watch over them to ensure they kept their deal. Aang and Iroh would've liked to come, but they were busy with his training. Sokka and Zuko, determined to stay on Katara's good side, sank onto the first available bench to wait out their sentence. They waited. They bickered. And they grew hungry.

"Let's get something… meaty." Sokka suggested.

Zuko was watching Katara weave her way between clothing vendors, stretching out her palms to touch fabrics and furs. He glanced at Sokka.

"Meat? What a surprise."

"You've got a better idea?" Sokka scoffed.

Zuko's gaze drifted back to Katara. She paused to inspect a green skirt, holding it up to press it to her cheek.

"Do you?" Sokka prompted.

"Yeah. Why don't we go back to the palace and eat?"

"Because Katara said we had to spend the entire day at the market. Look, let's just head over to some sort of cart. Someone's bound to have something we both will like."

"Let's go ask Katara if she'd like anything that we can get for her."

"…Why?"

"It would be polite."

Sokka huffed. "She's the one that stuck us together for the day and under guard! Great manners there, huh? Psh. If she wants something, she can get it herself."

Zuko frowned, but he discontinued the argument as his stomach was louder than any protest he could've mouthed. Sokka led him to a corner café, serving food through a window, much like a permanent cart. The menu board caught Sokka's attention at first, but then the undulating locks of the counter girl beneath begged for his concentration. He elbowed Zuko.

"You're buying lunch if I can get her to go out with me," Sokka winked.

"That's a dumb bet. I won't take it." Zuko curled his lip in mild disgust.

"Fine. I'll buy your lunch if you can get her to go out with you. That'll be interesting!"

"I don't want to go out with her." Zuko snapped.

"Lunch…" Sokka taunted.

"If you haven't noticed, the king sends us money at the end of every week. Buying lunch isn't a problem!"

"Fine." Sokka pouted. "I'll just flirt without any sort of bet." He stepped up to the counter and leaned against it casually. "Hey, name's Sokka."

"I'm sorry…" the girl looked confused. "I don't think we serve anything like that."

Sokka chuckled, but it died as he realized she wasn't joking. "No…That's my name. My name is Sokka."

Zuko snorted behind him.

"Oh!" The girl smiled. "Hello, name's Sokka!"

"Um…Well, see…"

Zuko pushed around Sokka and handed the girl a gold coin. "I'll take the special."

"Great!" She took the coin and stashed it away. "What's your name?"

"Li."

"Hi, Li! We'll have your food ready in just a minute…So… You live in Ba Sing Se?"

Sokka elbowed Zuko away. "We actually live with the avatar."

Zuko wrenched Sokka's wrist behind his back. "No we don't," Zuko whispered.

"You do?" The girl's glazed focus suddenly sharpened. "You live with the avatar?"

"Name's Sokka is a little… confused. He thinks he's the avatar's lemur…" Zuko explained.

"Mm… I've got a cousin like that." The girl nodded.

Sokka yanked his hand away from Zuko's grip. "I'm not crazy!"

"No? Well, you will be when I get through beating your big head against the wall!" Zuko muttered threateningly. His eyes flickered over Sokka's shoulder to a disappointed-looking Katara, shaking her head.

Zuko jerked away and turned back to the girl. "How much longer?"

"Oh, we'll keep my cousin in that ol' loony bin as long as we have to!"

"No. How much longer with the food?"

"Oh. Right. Just a moment or so."

Sokka was lazily scrubbing crusted food bits from the countertop, glancing around at the crowds that passed them. Pretty face after pretty face caught his eyes, and an idea struck him harder than a badger-mole struck the earth.

"Zuko!" Sokka gasped.

Zuko groaned. "I don't know a 'Zuko'. My name is Li."

"Oh yeah, whatever, listen, I have an idea."

"That's frightening."

"More whatever's. We should have a little competition."

"Really."

"We should see who can bag a date first."

"What?"

"We'll set up a certain deadline, and whoever can get… Oh…Wait! I've got a better idea. What if we made reservations at a restaurant? And regardless of whether we have dates or not, we'll both go there on that night. If someone shows up without a date then he…Has to wear…That!" Sokka pointed across the street at a yellow and black, polka-dotted poncho.

Zuko grimaced. "Wear it?"

"All day! In public!"

"What if we both show up at the restaurant with dates?"

"Then so what. That's not likely, anyway."

"Here you are, Li! Enjoy your lunch." The counter girl handed Zuko his food.

Zuko muttered thanks, and he and Sokka sped away to discuss their plans more carefully.

"Don't you want something to eat?" Zuko asked.

"I think I'll just take some of yours. You've got plenty."

"No, you won't! This is mine. Get your own."

Sokka fished a few coins out of his pocket and grabbed some rolls stuffed with jerky, and continued his contest planning.

"Here, I've got food, happy now?"

"I only asked because I knew you'd just complain the entire time."

"Well, anyway, I think we should get two weeks."

"Two…weeks?"

"Unless that's a problem," Sokka smirked.

"No. It's not a problem." Zuko lied hurriedly.

"So…" Sokka gazed around him. "We'd better get started."

"We can't split up." Zuko pointed out.

"We can if you distract Katara. I'll go find someplace to make reservations, and you keep Katara busy."

"How?"

"I don't know. Think of something, and don't mention the contest."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What is it with you and questions?" Sokka snapped. "She wouldn't like the idea. Now go distract!"

xxx

Zuko found their old bench and finished his lunch perched on its edge, examining the crowds around him for prospective dates. He attempted to pass a friendly smile or two, but with every twitch of his lips, the object of his attention would either run or turn away. He finally gave up altogether and studied the clouds. He would lose the contest. He might as well just wait for Sokka to return to the bench with reservations.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara glowered above him.

So much for distracting her.

"Hi, Katara." Zuko sighed.

"You've broken the agreement! How could you do that? Where is he?"

"Sit down and I'll explain."

"Where is he, Zuko?"

"I don't know. Somewhere to find a restaurant. Sit down."

Katara reluctantly complied and turned to stare him down.

"We've come to some common ground." Zuko began.

"What's that?"

"We're going to do a contest."

"Is that why he's at a restaurant?"

"Yes. He's making reservations."

"Okay."

"You… don't want to know why?"

"Will it cause either of you bodily harm?"

"No."

"Then that's all I need to know."

Zuko stared at her, dumbfounded. She smiled back.

"If you'd like me to know…"

"No!" Zuko jumped. "No, I just… thought you'd… Never mind."

He stared at his hand, idle in his lap, while she chuckled at him.

"So…" Zuko glanced at her. "You're a girl."

"Well, that only took you a few months to figure out."

"Hm. You know about girls, then?"

"A considerable amount…Does this have a point you'd like to get to?"

He shrugged. "I'm just… curious."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're curious about what?"

"How to… Um… Never mind."

"Try me."

"I… need… a date."

"A date?" She snorted. "For what?"

"For to date, that's what for!" He snapped, turning in his seat to face away from her. "Just forget it."

"Sorry." She patted his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"That's part of me and Sokka's contest. We have to find dates to take to a restaurant in two weeks."

"Oh…That's it?"

"That's it."

"And you need help finding a date."

"I never said that!"

"It was implied. Well, I'll help you if you 'need' it."

"You will?" Zuko sat up straighter and looked her over. "You won't tell Sokka?"

"No."

"Good. You're not really supposed to know about the contest, anyway."

"Understood. So, tell me what you know about girls."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Is this a test?"

"No! I need to know where to start."

"You might as well start at the beginning."

"Okay. Well… do you have someone in mind that you'd like to take?"

"Erm…No. I was hoping you could help me with that, too."

"Let's just start with how to act first. Stand up. We'll just take a walk."

"We won't be walking in a restaurant."

She jerked him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his. "You'll be my escort. You'll have to walk a girl to a table and then home, as well."

"Okay," Zuko muttered nervously.

"Now-ouch! Those are my toes you're stepping on!"

xxx

Sokka marched triumphantly down the lane, cradling a hideous poncho of the yellow and black polka-dotted variety. In his other hand he clutched a paper ticket, proof of the reservations he'd just made. The waiter that had taken his reservation had looked slightly miffed at Sokka's attire, but a few more coins had made him smile. Sokka went to the place he and Zuko had agreed to meet- outside the central park.

There was no way he'd lose this contest. Zuko might as well just put on the poncho now and get it over with.

'A girl with Zuko is like an artic hen leg in Aang's mouth,' Sokka thought to himself.

He spotted Zuko lurking by a small flowered hedge and headed over to him. Zuko erupted in laughter with his companion (for Sokka could see someone now) and bowed mockingly. Whoever he was with made him smile bigger than a child on his birthday, and Sokka quickened his pace, worried that the prince had found a date before he had.

Suddenly Katara came into Sokka's view, and his panic melted into amusement.

"Well, here you go, Zuko," Sokka interrupted their conversation to brandish the poncho "Your new outfit."

"What's that for, Sokka?" Katara asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, just a little inside joke." Sokka punched Zuko's arm. "Right…pal?"

"Sure." Zuko winked at Katara.

xxx

Zuko suddenly found himself hanging onto Katara's every word. That evening after dinner, the two disappeared into his room to plan out a course of action for wooing a girl into dating him.

Aang, most of all, was not amused.

"What are they doing?" Aang asked Sokka, perched on the other boy's bed.

Sokka shrugged, folding the poncho on top of his bureau. "Does it matter?"

"It doesn't bother you that they're… getting along so well?"

"You said just yesterday that you wanted them to get along. Don't complain."

"I'm not… I'm just worried one or the other will get overly friendly."

"Katara and Zuko?" Sokka scoffed. "You've got to be joking."

"Not entirely."

"Well, don't worry. You're pairing fire and water. Polar opposites!"

"Hm… I guess you're right. I'm just a little paranoid."

"A little?"

"Ever heard of too much advice, Sokka?" Aang smirked. "So what's that hideous thing for?"

"You'll like this. Zuko and I are in a little friendly competition."

"There'd better be a good part to this, because so far I'm not liking it."

"In the next two weeks, he and I will try and find dates. Whoever can't find one has to wear this."

"That's… dumb."

"Again, you're complaining about what you've instituted!" Sokka threw up his hands. "We're getting along and cooperating."

"You're competing."

"Eh… competing…cooperating… They're the same thing."

xxx

"Got all this so far?" Katara asked, for the third time. Once more, she was granted a vacant stare.

"Sure." Zuko muttered.

"Well, you don't look like you've got it. It's not a science! It's more like…poetry."

"Hm."

"Ever read poetry?"

"A Fire Nation prince isn't really expected to recite a stanza at his coronation or anything."

"Good point. Well, it's not something you have to structure. You really can't decide how a situation will turn out. It depends on the other person's chemistry, too."

"So why are you here teaching me?"

"Because there are certain things I can teach you that will be universally accepted for any girl." Katara answered.

"Oh."

She sighed. "This a lot easier to learn through experience."

"Oh."

"Two weeks, Zuko?"

His lips twitched. "What? Am I that unlikely to be taken?"

"No, no! I didn't mean that… You just seem to make things… more complicated than they are."

"Oh, really?"

"Stop taking offense to this! I'm not meaning anything by it!"

"Fine."

She sighed. "I think you'll do fine, but you have to believe that yourself. It will show in your demeanor if you think poorly of yourself."

"I don't think poorly of myself."

"Hm." She pursed her lips and glanced away.

"Okay… A little."

"I want you to know that I think highly of you."

"You do?"

"Of course!"

He rolled his eyes. "I've done so much to support you, right?"

"More than you know." She smiled softly.

xxx

Despite his wild protests, sleep did not claim Zuko that night. He tried sleeping without his bedcover. He flipped upside down, held his head over the edge of the bed so long it made him dizzy and his lips numb. He propped himself up in the corner of his room. He even crawled out of his room and slumped into the sunken lounge. But no position could coax his mind to rest.

The contest itself did not bother Zuko. The consequences of a loss were slight, and he could hardly count a piece of clothing among his fears. The thing that bothered him was the way his heart jumped into his throat when Katara took his arm. The way her eyes lingered onto his made him quake, and that's what frightened him. This feeling was weakness, vulnerability. And of all the eligible girls in Ba Sing Se, he had to pick this girl? This old enemy of his?

He would have liked to say that it would be easy to ignore her, but he couldn't. His own heart was a nag, reminding him throughout the darkened hours of the night that he could not turn away from this girl.

What if she meant something? Zuko shifted this thought around for awhile in his mind. Could he? Was it possible? What if just for a little while? Not long… Just a few days maybe or a week. Sure, a week would be fine. He'd court her for a week to test the feeling. Maybe afterward he'd look back on this and laugh, "What a ridiculous idea."

Or maybe…

Maybe the week would grow into something a little longer. Maybe this experiment might morph into something a little more personal…

A/N

And thusly, I am proud to say, is the introduction of where I actually begin to enjoy this fic. Triumph is mostly mine.

Thanks for all the review, guys. I am very, very encouraged.

-huge cookie to the Aftermath fans-


	16. Confessions

A/N

I know it's been awhile, and I'm kicking myself for taking so long, but believe me, the wait was worth it. This is one of my favorite chapters of all time. Number two against the top being Zuko's birthday at the bar.

I'd like to give a shout-out to blade liger night – a very, very dignified and tasteful reviewer. I appreciate every delicious review I'm handed from you, blade. Infinite thanks.

Another shout-out to my pals, IcEKoLd and zukos-swig! Their support and encouragement helps me live through all the ickiness. Power to the avatards!

Oh my gosh! And a huge shout-out to swig's cat for being one of the first feline avatards I've known!! lol

Now. I'm going to start the chapter. Enjoy.

Or don't! But if you don't, don't tell me about it! Go scream into your pillow!!

xxx

Zuko slumped from his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Iroh was alone in the lounge, calmly sipping his ginseng. Zuko glanced at the sunlight streaming into the room.

"How late did I sleep?" He grumbled, sitting down opposite his uncle.

"Late enough. Did something keep you from sleeping last night?"

"Just thinking." Zuko answered, helping himself to the breakfast spread. "Where is everyone?"

"Aang and Katara took Appa out for some air about an hour ago, and Sokka went 'scouting' as he put it."

"Hm." Zuko buried his attention in the bottom of his cup.

"So… Who's going to be the girl you're taking in two weeks?"

Zuko snorted into his tea. "Wha… What?"

"Sokka informed me of your competition."

"Wonderful. I suppose the only one who doesn't know is Aang?"

Iroh nodded. Zuko snarled dismissively.

"That kid can't keep something to himself for more than two minutes."

"I was under the impression that you told Katara first," Iroh answered, bemused.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "She told you that?"

"No. Momo did…" Iroh chuckled. "Actually, I didn't really know that, it was only a guess."  
Zuko groaned.

"So," Iroh continued, "Back to my original question, who are you taking?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I imagine you do." Iroh smirked.

"I was thinking," Zuko ignored his uncle's smug expression, "Of asking Katara."

"Hm."

"What's 'hm'?"

"It is a thoughtful response."

Zuko sighed. "I would like your opinion."

"Very well… I don't think it would be wise to openly ask her to go with you, after all, she knows about the contest."

"So?"

"So she will not like the fact that you're only asking her to win."

"Why not?"

Iroh shook his head. "This is why you've never had a girlfriend before."

"Oh," Zuko snapped, "And I don't suppose the fact that I was banished from my country and forced to spend two years at sea hunting for the avatar has anything to do with my girlfriend deficit?"

Iroh shrugged. "Well, I guess it does, but your lack of knowledge about girls also adds to your 'deficit'."

"So teach me." Zuko frowned. "I need to know."

"Lesson number one," Iroh sipped his tea once more then continued, "Do not take advantage of them."

"… But I'm not. I'm going to ask her to go the dinner with me."

"Which would be taking advantage of the fact that she is your friend and would go with you," Iroh pointed out. "You can not do that."

"So I can't ask Katara out?"

"If you're only asking to use her, then no."

"But any girl I ask I'll be asking only to win!" Zuko protested.

Iroh shook his head. "Not necessarily."

"What are you suggesting? That I fall in love in the next two weeks?" Zuko hissed.

"Hey," Iroh held up his palms, "You asked me for my advice, and I'm giving it to you."

Zuko rubbed his temple. "Okay. So I want to ask Katara."

"Why?"

"Because she seems like a logical choice." Zuko answered, averting his eyes.

"Ah. I see."

"So I need to do what now?"

"Admit to yourself that you like her."

"I…" Zuko glanced behind him, half-expecting Sokka to jump on him from behind. "That's kind of why I was up last night," Zuko finished in a hushed voice.

"It's no secret, Zuko." Iroh laughed. "I've known for quite some time."

Zuko scowled. "What?"

"It's obvious to me how you feel, and I think it's healthy. She is a pretty girl, and," Iroh added with a wink, "she keeps you on your toes. Now, Zuko, I think it would be alright to ask her to go out with you."

xxx

Katara leaned her face into the wind, closing her eyes as it whipped around her head.

Flying… She had forgotten.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Katara?" Aang asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Honestly?" Katara paused, shifting so she faced away from the wind, and Aang's earnest face. "Zuko."

Aang snorted. "Ha ha."

"What?"

"That's a joke, right?"

"No." Katara frowned. "I wasn't kidding."

"You were… thinking about Zuko?"

"Yes…So?"

"Well… What about him?"

"Just Zuko."

"Anything particular?"

Nothing she wanted to share with Aang. "He's grown a lot, hasn't he?"

"No. He's not much taller than when we first met him."

"No, Aang, I mean emotionally, he's grown."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Come on, admit it. He's grown."

"Okay, okay. You're right. He hasn't tried to tie my hands behind my back for quite a few weeks now!"

"Aang." Katara sighed.

He turned in his seat to smile at her. "I'm joking, Katara. He's become a lot more considerate." He swiveled around to hide his deepening frown. "And he really… He really treats you well."

"He isn't so bad, is he?"

"No. Do you ever think, you know, that he's… Giving you… the eyes?"

"What are you talking about, Aang?"

"Giving you the eyes!"

She smiled. "You've got the expression wrong, and no, I don't think Zuko has that capacity."

"Oh." Aang took a breath. "Do you?"

"I wonder sometimes."

"You… you do?"

She slumped into the saddle a little further and rested her chin on her chest. "Not with him in particular, but I just wonder about a boyfriend at all."

"Would you consider him?"

"Oh, I don't know." She glanced at him. "You would be upset, wouldn't you?"

"No, no! Not at all! If you… and he… Yeah! That'd be… fine. That'd be fine."

She pulled herself upright and climbed onto Appa's neck to nestle next to Aang. She decided to overlook the color rising to his cheeks.

"That's not the truth." Katara said softly.

"I don't have a place to stop you." Aang answered, twisting Appa's reins in his hands.

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but I don't think you have to worry."

"Why not?"

"Zuko and I are just too different. It would never work out."

xxx

"Sometimes," Iroh said, "The best thing for a couple is a little variety."

"You mean differences?" Zuko asked.

"Well…not violent differences, but a good blend of feelings and pasts always makes things dynamic. However, you do want to have a little in common."

"Do we have things in common?"

"I'm sure you can figure some things out." Iroh winked. "It makes for deep conversations."

Zuko nodded and leaned back in his seat, staring at the tea in his cup, slowly getting colder and colder. He'd been sitting here in the lounge waiting for Katara's return for an hour now, and she hadn't shown. In the meantime, Iroh continued Zuko's 'girl instruction'.

"Let's run through some scenarios." Iroh offered.

Zuko sighed. He'd been through battle scenarios with his uncle before, and they usually included outlandish opponents, including a small fleet of water bending soldiers in skiffs while Zuko was trapped on an iceberg. Some scenarios included projectiles, multiple varieties of benders, and some even included children, of which Zuko loudly protested.

Now, the Katara-to-Zuko scenarios included interruptions; bad restaurants; and the most terrifying, the perfect evening.

"Let us suppose all goes well," Iroh said slowly, "And the air outside is pleasant and-."

"I think I can figure this out on my own, Uncle." Zuko answered sourly.

"Well…" Iroh shrugged. "We'll see."

"Or we won't!" Zuko rose to his feet. "She hasn't exactly consented to a date yet or anything! I think you're getting too far ahead of yourself."

"Don't you have hope?"

"Haven't I survived most of my life on hope?" Zuko spat and retreated to his room.

xxx

When Katara and Aang finally made their way back into the apartment after lunch, it was as if they'd just stepped into an indoor circus.

Sokka and Zuko were in the lounge, one's face was split open in laughter, and the other was scowling beneath a flushed face complete with the supreme badge of idiocy: a black eye. Iroh was standing in the middle of them, condoling one and scolding the other. Surprisingly, the scowling one was Sokka, being openly mocked by Zuko, who was also being berated by his uncle for being 'heartless'.

"He attempted what you have not!" Iroh shouted, surprising Aang and Katara.

"I don't think I've heard him speak that loud," Aang muttered.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

Zuko gasped between peals of laughter to choke out, "Your brother… is… an idiot!" He lost his control again and rolled onto his side.

Sokka tried to stand, but Iroh pushed him back down. "Yeah, well, I don't see you trying to talk to any girls! What are you, possum-chicken?"

"This was supposed to bring you two together!" Aang whined. "You're only getting more argumentative!"

"Zuko, stop laughing, it's not…" She snorted, seeing that the other eye was bruised as well, "It's... not funny."

"Oh no?" Zuko grinned. "You can't tell me you haven't waited your entire life to see this!"

"I've given him plenty of black eyes to know how they look on him," Katara answered, bemused despite herself. "Sokka, why don't we hear the story?"

"No!" Sokka folded his arms across his chest. "I told it to them, and they both laughed."

"It was a bit ridiculous." Iroh said cautiously. "Everyone knows you don't call a girl 'big'."

"I was referring to her hair!" Sokka pouted. "She had some big ol' poof on her head, so I said, 'Hey there, you've got some pretty big hair.'"

"You…" Katara giggled. "You said that?"

Aang smirked. "Okay, I might give Zuko some permission for laughing at that. The idiot factor is way up there this time, Sokka."

"Katara," Sokka sighed. "Can you just heal me so I can this over with?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't know. What did you learn?"

"Never mock the hand that can smack you!" Zuko sneered, continuing his chuckles.

"Ha ha." Sokka spat. "You're a comic genius, Zuko…. And I don't know. What was I supposed to learn?"  
Iroh groaned. "Forget he said that." He begged Katara.

"I won't heal you until you've come up with a good lesson learned."

"Zuko's a jerk?" Sokka offered.

"You can lay off the name-calling anytime now." Aang said firmly.

"Come on, Sokka. You've got to have something." Katara said gently.

He moaned. "I shouldn't call a girl big."

"And duck!" Zuko snorted. "Don't forget that!"

"You know what?" Sokka growled. "I have half a mind to come over there-."

"You've got less than half a mind, Sokka." Zuko shook his head. "You've got about a quarter of one."

"Enough!" Aang shouted. "Shut up both of you!"

Sokka nodded. "I agree."

"Sokka, enough!" Aang thundered. "The next one to speak will be thrown off the balcony, and I seriously doubt either of you can fly!"

"Come to my room, Sokka." Katara said. "I'll get you fixed up."

She led him out of the room, with Iroh quickly at her heels.

"That kid-." Zuko started.

"Seriously, Zuko." Aang said sternly. "That's enough."

Zuko leaned back against the wall. "So what have you been up to? I don't see any bruises on your face."

"No. I get along just fine with girls."

"Oh…really?" Zuko scoffed.

Aang nodded. "Have you ever seen Katara get angry with me?"

"Well…no, but-."

Aang nodded. "Exactly."

Zuko set his jaw. "I've never seen Katara kiss you either, though."

Aang flushed. "She doesn't have to for me to get along with her."

Zuko snorted and folded his arms across his chest, unconvinced.

"And you've kissed a girl?" Aang rolled his eyes.

"I…" Zuko faltered. "Well…" He considered if Azula's attempt to get Mai and himself to kiss counted as an actual kiss.

"That's what I thought." Aang answered smugly.

"Aang, may I speak with you?" Iroh asked, stepping into the room.

"Sure," he hopped to his feet.

Over the avatar's shoulder, Iroh gestured fiercely to Zuko towards Katara's room, mouthing, 'go'. Zuko wrinkled his nose. He never did understand his uncle.

Katara sank into a seat opposite of Zuko, bending a spot of water from her skirt.

"I don't suppose you left any reminder of his stupidity, did you?" Zuko smirked.

She returned the smile. "No, I let him off easy. He is my brother, after all."

"I never did understand sibling mercy. So where's the idiot now?"

"He's sulking in his room."

Zuko nodded, casting a nervous glance around the room. He knew what he should do. He should ask her out. It would be simple, and it wouldn't even take more than a single breath. He could get both his uncle and Sokka off his back, and he could move on with his meaningless, lazy city life.

He raised his eyes to study hers across the room, and his thoughts rested on his comment the previous night.

Something more… Something a little more personal…

"Say… Katara," Zuko put on his old, 'I've got you pinned to a tree, and you're mine' charm. "I still owe you dinner."

She smiled slowly. "Yes, I think you do."

xxx

Fortune was on Zuko's side that day. He found it odd that it had never dared show its face into his life before, but now that he had joined the avatar's camaraderie, everything came a bit easier. For the first time in years, he was at ease, and he had someone to share it with.

Aang had been tied down with some sort of Iroh-induced responsibility, and Sokka was too embarrassed to come out of his room. Katara and Zuko were free to do as they chose.

And they proceeded to do so.

Zuko was nervous. He intended to convince Katara that he was worthy of her, and that he wanted more than the steady friendship they enjoyed. He wasn't sure how he was going to get his point across; maybe Iroh could've told him, but he wanted to do this on his own. A couple times on their jaunt to a restaurant, he almost lost his nerve, but her gentle smile pushed his heart a little faster and his confidence a little higher.

Katara was on the same page as he was. She had some idea of what he was planning, and she'd been trying to come up with a reason for the way she felt. When she was at his side, and the two were talking, she felt as if every word she spoke was revered, treasured, and likewise, each sentence he uttered was a marvel to her. She'd never felt that way with anyone. Of course, she'd been attracted before, but she'd never felt this close to anyone outside of her blood relation, and even then, Sokka didn't always listen to her.

And of all places for her to find this acceptance, she found it in Zuko.

And of all places for him to find this confidence, he found it in Katara.

"Thank you." Zuko muttered to her as he held open the door to a suitable restaurant.

She stared at him, understanding that he was speaking of a deeper meaning.

"No…" She dipped her head. "Thank you, Zuko."

xxx

Sokka's evening went from bad to worse.

When he finally emerged from his room, his sister was gone. That wouldn't have been a problem had not Zuko been gone, too; this only meant that the two were together, and as far as Sokka was concerned, the two only needed to be alone if they were fighting… from a distance.

He raced into Iroh's room, and lo and behold, a fireball met his eyes. He leapt back into the hall.

"What's going on?" He shrieked.

Aang stumbled out, holding up his palms. "I'm so sorry, Sokka! I didn't know you were there!"

Sokka heaved a breath. "That… that was _you_? You're _fire bending_?"

"I thought he might as well start a little instruction. He hasn't mastered earth bending completely, but-." Iroh started.

"You can't fire bend!" Sokka snarled. "That's… that's… that's for fire benders!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "I'm the avatar, Sokka. I can bend all four elements. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"But… but…" Sokka ground his jaw. "Fire benders are…" He glanced at Iroh and jerked his head away. "Fire benders are taking my sister. Where is Katara?"

"Katara?" Iroh asked innocently. "I don't know. Do you mean to suggest that she's with Zuko?"

"Yes," Sokka seethed. "That's what I'm _suggesting_. What is he doing with her?"

"What does it matter?" Aang shrugged. "It'd be no different than if I was out with Zuko."

"Except you're not a girl," Sokka growled. "And therefore he can't… Eh… Never mind. I want to find her. Let's go!" He started down the hall.

No one followed him.

"It's not an issue." Aang said dryly. "And I think you should get over it."

"I'll 'get over it' as soon as the two are separated! I don't trust Zuko with her."

"Again," Aang said, "You should get over it."

Sokka glared at him, until finally he realized Aang wasn't going to back down, and he slumped his shoulders. "Can you at least not catch the apartment on fire?"

"That won't be a problem." Iroh assured him.

"Says the fire bender." Sokka muttered under his breath.

xxx

Katara laughed again, her head and stomach having the same sensation as they did when she was flying. Her laughter died down once more and she searched Zuko's eyes, making sure this was real.

He grinned at her. "I have to be honest; no one's laughed at things I've said since I first came onto my ship."

"Why did they laugh at you?"

"I never did figure out why… Whenever I gave a command they sort of… snorted and passed it off. It wasn't until I threw one of the crew members overboard that they started listening... But I think I lost some respect because I fished him out of the water myself."

"You did?" Katara asked. "That seems… out of character for you."

"I didn't know what I was doing," Zuko admitted. He paused. "I've never… said that to anyone."

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" Katara twirled the tea in her cup.

"Tell me something."

"What?" She chuckled.

"Did you have a good life in the South Pole?"

"I suppose… It wasn't exciting, though, and I usually did grunt work that the others were either too old or too lazy or too busy to do. Not to mention I was relying on my own creativity to learn how to bend."

"So when you found Aang it wasn't a big decision to go?"

"The only hard thing about it was leaving Gran-Gran behind."

"The, ah… old woman?"

Katara snorted. "The one you said was about as old as Aang?"

"Was that her?"

"Yes," Katara laughed.

"I'll have to offer her my apologies next time I see her."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." Katara sighed.

"Why not?"

"She's about as accepting of new things as Sokka is. In fact, she didn't want Aang in our village at all when he first came, especially after the ship incident."

"Ship incident?"

"He and I explored this old ship and-."

"Oh, I remember that! That's how I found him!"

"From the light?"

"Yeah… That was you with him?"

"Mhm. So when we came back to the village, Sokka and Gran-Gran wanted him to leave."

"So then I showed up?"

"Scared us out of our minds, and Aang rescued us."

"He agreed to go quietly." Zuko continued.

"We were surprised that you kept to your word." Katara said quietly. "Most fire benders we'd come into contact with…"

"I was very purpose-driven. I didn't care about anything but getting him home."

Katara cocked her head. "You've changed a lot since then."

"Maybe not." Zuko answered, lowering his gaze. "I've just changed my viewpoint."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm working backwards, I guess… My goal's been flipped."

"I disagree. I think you're different."

"You think so?" Zuko said firmly, catching her gaze again. "Well, I know I'm happier with you than I ever imagined being, and I guess that's a change. I'm finally… at peace."

Katara smiled. "I'm glad to hear that…You know, we used to talk about what you would be like if _we_ ever captured _you_."

"Really?" Zuko asked, smiling.

"We came up with some pretty funny scenarios."

"Like what?"

"Oh," Katara flushed slightly. "You'd refuse to eat our food for it being, 'too low' or threaten to enflame Momo or some other nonsense."

"Probably true… I caught the crew one time mocking me behind my back about you."

"Me… specifically?"

"After I found your necklace-."

"Stole." Katara jibed.

"I found it, Katara, at the prison. Anyway, after that they speculated that the real reason I was after the avatar was because of you."

Katara smiled and flushed again. "What did you do?"

"Ignored it, partly. Ji made some comments to my face, and those I contended with but not severely. Now I have to wonder if that was somewhat the truth."

Katara's heart jumped a few beats ahead. "Oh… I… don't really know what to say to that."

Zuko smiled (charmingly, Katara thought). "Your blush is enough, Katara."

She laughed nervously. "You're something else, Zuko."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. I think it is."

Their waitress interrupted them, handing them both bowls of soup. They nodded their thanks and dipped their heads over them. Katara drew back, wrinkling her nose.

"Mine's kind of cold." She looked around for the waitress, but before she could call out to her, Zuko picked up her bowl.

Katara watched, fascinated, as he put the bowl's edge to his lips and blew gently on the liquid, sending quiet ripples dancing across its surface. In a few moments, steam floated lazily through the air.

Zuko never took his eyes from Katara. A pleasant wave of electricity crackled down her spine, and her lips tugged into a smile. When he passed the bowl back to her, their fingertips brushed, and she found herself wishing the contact could last longer.

She set down her bowl with trembling hands, whispering, "Thank you."

He smiled, genuinely pleased.

xxx

"Get that look off of your face, Sokka. You look like a dying hogmonkey."

"Well, maybe I am!"

"No, you're not. They're gonna be back any second."

"You said that twenty minutes ago, Aang!"

"And I'll say it again: they'll be back."

"Your optimism is just hiding the fact that you're as worried as I am!"

"No, I'm not! Would you just be quiet, Sokka?"

"Sure! Go bring back my sister, and you won't get a peep out of me after that."

Iroh groaned. "Your mouth will be the death of us."

xxx

Zuko led Katara out of the restaurant, hand on her elbow, guiding her steadily. Katara was glad for his support; otherwise she might not have been able to stand. When they came out into the street, bathed in the dying lights of the sun, he let go, and after a few minutes of walking and struggling with their own consciences, they simultaneously reached for each other's hands.

Katara opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to voice her feelings.

"What?" Zuko asked softly.

"N…Nothing."

"Go on, tell me."

"You tell me what you're thinking first."

"Alright… I've… never felt this way before."

"What way?" Katara prompted, her heart pattering in her chest.

He studied her, as if the answer would lie in her flushed face. "I'm not sure how to explain it… All I know for sure is that that was the best evening I've ever had."

"Me too."

"I hope we can do it again sometime."

"It's been perfect." Katara agreed.

"Now what are you thinking?"

Katara was painfully aware that her palms were starting to sweat. "I think I'm…" She looked up to his eyes, trapping her (but not in an unpleasant way), and she faltered. She glanced away, aware that she could make a total fool of herself. "Sokka's going to kill me."

Zuko frowned. "Oh."

She cursed herself silently for disappointing him. "I mean… I don't… care because this has been one of the best evenings I've ever had, and I couldn't… I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

Zuko stopped, facing her. Katara nervously smoothed the front of her dress.

"Wh… What?" She gasped.

"We're here." He said, gesturing to the building behind them.

"Oh," Katara gushed.

"Before we go in, though, I'd like to ask you something."

Katara swallowed and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Would you accompany me to the dinner with Sokka?"

Her heart fell. "Oh… Is that… all?"

Zuko frowned, angry with himself. What did that contest really matter, anyway? "Yeah, I guess." He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Their hands were still entwined between them, and Katara tightened her grip.

"If you'd like me to," Katara said quietly, "I'll go."

They stared at each other for a few more moments, and then Zuko led her inside the building.

xxx

"Put your boomerang away!" Aang cried. "What are you doing?"

Sokka stood up from his crouch by the front door. "I'm on a stakeout, Aang! What does it look like?"

"Stakeout?" Aang all but screamed. "Calm down! It is _not_ a big deal!"

"You're in denial!"

"Put. The. Boomerang. Away." Aang growled through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you just blow some wind and make me?" Sokka taunted.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed. "Put it away!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"NO!"

Aang wrenched it from his hands and threw it down the hallway. Sokka went after it, screaming over his shoulder.

"You'll be sorry when they come back… married or something!"

"Ugh, you're so _paranoid_!"

"I have a reason!" Sokka picked up his boomerang and stalked to his room.

"And stay there!" Aang snarled.

xxx

Zuko stopped once they were outside their apartment. He stared at the door and then turned to Katara.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

"Why?"

"I made you feel… used. I shouldn't have asked you to the dinner. In fact, I don't want you to come."

"You don't?"

"No, it's not important. What's important is knowing that you know that my time I spend with you means the world to me, and I don't care if I have to wear that poncho or not."

Relief swept through Katara. "I really can go if-."

"Please don't. It would make it uncomfortable for you with Sokka there, too, and I don't want that."

"Zuko, I… Thank you."

Zuko tipped her chin to face him again. "You don't feel used, do you?"

"No," she said quietly, her eyes heavy with emotion as his gaze caught hers.

Zuko's hand didn't leave her chin, and it moved across to cradle her cheek. Katara stepped close, on impulse.

"Katara," Zuko breathed.

"And I don't want to hear any more of it!" A voice shouted from inside. "You've got mush for brains!"

"You've got a superiority complex! If I wasn't complaining, you'd be out on the streets looking for them right now!" Sokka answered Aang.

Zuko dropped his hand and stepped away from Katara, disappointed. "I suppose we should stop the war, huh?"

They held each other's gaze longingly.

Sokka wrenched the door open, screaming a wordless war call. Zuko and Katara dropped their hands before he saw. His war screech halted as he saw them.

"You!" he barked, glowering at Zuko. "What have you been doing?"

"I owed Katara dinner, so I took her out."

Sokka circled him and then Katara. "I smell… food."

"Yes, Sokka." Katara answered tiredly. "We ate dinner."

"You see?" Aang panted. "I told you, didn't I? They're fine! Unscathed and here before dark! Now, Mother Sokka, get in here and calm down!"

Sokka stalked inside, casting dark glances over his shoulder at the pair.

Zuko ushered Katara into the apartment, placing a hand on her back to lead her in. Katara smiled up at him as she passed.

"All's well that ends well." Katara muttered.

A/N

Boo-ya! Whoo hoo! Ooooh yeah! Score! Ten points! Touchdown! Goal! Bingo! Bada Bing Bada BOOM!

The Aftermath will continue with four more chapters after this, although they will be considerably shorter.

Please allow the author to make several more victory sounds before continuing.

YEAH! WHOO-yeah! Slam-dunk! M. Jordan style! Through the ROOF 'cause it's on FIRE! Ha ha! Fire Nation… Whoo!

I drink milk! I drink milk!

(You're thinking… that chapter just came from that lunatic? Whoa…)


	17. Confrontation

A/N

UBER MUSH ATTACK!

Okay, while thinking of this chapter all I could envision was mashed potatoes mixed with lucky charms. It's that… odd. For me, anyway. I'm used to dialogue. You want snappy, funny, or enraged dialogue? That's me. I'm your gal. But sappy love scenes on a moonlit balcony?... You might as well cook yourself some mashed potatoes with lucky charms.

If you feel at all weirded out by the fact that this chapter is all one UBER MUSH ATTACK! I suggest you leave now while you still have your sanity.

For the rest of you… Give yourself one hearty, evil laugh. You've just waited thirty-six chapters to get to an UBER MUSH ATTACK!

Cheers. –brandishes mashed potatoed spoon-

xxx

Katara tossed and turned on her side, but sleep refused to show its face until her excitement died down. She faced her wall, staring into the darkness until her eyes found the painting of the brilliant plume of fire, and behind the display was a lone figure, namely Zuko. Katara switched back onto her other side, attempting to divert her thoughts.

What was Zuko doing right now?

Before she could convince herself otherwise, she pulled her feet out of bed and slipped out her door, padding quietly down the hall until she reached Zuko's room. She gathered a breath, fiddling with the cuffs of her nightdress. On the other end of the hall, she could hear Aang snoring slightly, and she almost lost her nerve until she noticed that Zuko's door was already ajar. She nudged it back further with the tips of her fingers and peered inside.

"Zuko?" She whispered. He didn't answer.

She let herself wander a littler further into the room, glancing into the corners to see if he was slumped there. His bed, although unmade, was empty. Her heart slowed down several beats, and she glided back out of his door, convinced now to find him.

She tiptoed to the lounge, her mind buzzing. She couldn't help wondering what would've happened if Sokka hadn't interrupted them, and she was nearly desperate to know what Zuko was thinking. She gave herself a mental shake. What a ridiculous notion. Zuko couldn't possible think the same things she was thinking… Could he?

The lounge was empty as well, and only the ghosts of the evenings she'd spent there lingered. If one listened hard enough, laughter could be heard bouncing from each pale wall, and if one strained even harder, bitter remarks and solemn vows echoed. Katara let her eyes rest on each piece of the king's furniture, each one reflecting some moment spent with her companions.

She glanced onto the balcony, and a lone figure was leaning against the rail, his black-haired head bent in contemplation. Katara smiled and went quietly to the door, stepping lithely onto the earthen outcropping.

"May I join you?" She asked Zuko, her voice soft, almost vulnerable.

He swiveled to face her, his lips twitching into a grin. "Hey… Yes, please, join me."

She stood beside him at the rail, gazing at the sleeping city. "Sometimes I forget just how big this place is."

"Really?"

"I'm kidding." She smiled, glancing at him. "But it sure is beautiful at night."

Zuko watched her with hooded eyes. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No… My thoughts wouldn't leave me alone."

"What sort of thoughts?" Zuko asked teasingly.

"There's this guy I know…" Katara began. "And… I can't seem to stop thinking of him."

"Aang would be flattered if you told him you were so crazy about him."

Katara laughed softly, tossing her gaze at the star-studded sky. "What about you? What's keeping you up?"

"I haven't slept much the past few weeks." He sighed. "Talking to you always relaxes me, though. Would you mind?"

"What should I talk about?"

"Anything." Zuko answered, his eyes resting on her face.

"Well…" She turned away, thinking.

"What were you thinking about before you came out here?"

"You," she murmured.

"What about me?"

"Well… Do you remember when we were at the park on your birthday?"

"Yes."

"And the rest of the group caught up with us just as you were about to say something to me."

"I remember."

"You were going to tell me something… What was it?"

Zuko nervously raked his fingers across the back of his wrist. "If I start talking, I don't want to stop, so… Are you sure you want me to start?"

Katara nodded. "I'm sure."

Zuko stared at her for a moment, drinking in the light from her eyes and gathering courage. He took a breath. "I wasn't sure what I wanted to say then, but I can tell you what I want to say to you now… You have to promise me, though, that no matter what I tell you, you won't ever stop looking at me the way you are now."

"Well what if you say your father is actually a badgermole?" Katara giggled. "I'll probably look at you a little differently after that."

"I swear; it has nothing to do with my parents, just the way I feel." Zuko assured her.

"Okay, then, I promise."

He took a breath. "Have you ever been afraid that one thing you say in one moment might change… everything?"

"I think I might."

He nodded. "Katara… Things are so much… easier around you. I haven't felt this… accepted since my mother was with me, and maybe that's the reason I feel the way I do… I'm not sure…Listen, if I don't say this now, I'll never say it again, so… I just… I…I love you." He took another steadying breath, realizing that just admitting it lifted a tremendous weight off of his shoulders.

Katara could scarcely think, and she only pulled air into her lungs enough to utter quietly, "I love you, too, Zuko."

Zuko jerked towards her, scrutinizing her expression; she wasn't lying. He blinked, realizing how stupid he must look, breath sucked in and eyes bugging out.

Zuko had never been one to act entirely on impulses; he found stability in plans, but now he wanted to live on nothing but his whims. He could never remember a time when he'd wanted to kiss a girl, especially this girl, so badly.

"I can't believe I told you that." Katara admitted, cheeks the color of Zuko's old uniform.

"Are we crazy?" Zuko asked, still facing her.

"I don't think two people can simultaneously turn insane. Unless this is a dream, and both of us will wake up with no recollection of this." She answered rationally.

"It's possible, I guess." Zuko said distantly.

She turned from the rail to face him. "What if it is a dream?"

"Then it wouldn't really matter what happened in it, would it?"

"No..." Katara answered softly. "I suppose not."

Zuko's lips twitched into a smile, and he realized that this particular whim, out of all, was the best one to follow. He stepped closer to her. "Katara, I'd really-."

"Zuko…" She interrupted, her voice wavering. "I don't want for this to be just some… fad."

"It's not." He promised, stepping so close that the tips of his toes brushed against hers. He involuntarily brushed a loose lock of her hair from her brow. "I swear, it's not… I've never felt this strongly about someone else before."

She trembled as his fingers brushed her skin. "Then, we…We both know…"

"That we're crazy about each other."

"And…"

Zuko's right hand found her waist, staying there. He leaned into her, whispering into her ear, "You're almost out of excuses."

She put her palms on his chest, unsure if she was halting or beckoning him. "What if we're caught?"

"You and I could take out every inhabitant of his apartment. You know that." His left hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look straight into his eyes.

She was so anxious, so nervous. Her reason still had a firm grip on her mind, aching to find an argument. "But… But Aang and Sokka…"

"I don't honestly care what they think right now, Katara." Zuko whispered, his breath caressing her cheek.

"I've never…" Katara's head reeled, lost in the way his lips formed her name. "I've never kissed anyone but Aang… And that didn't count."

"You're already ahead of me." Zuko hovered over her lips. "Just tell me no, Katara, and I'll back off."

Reason finally released its grip on Katara. "Don't," she mumbled, tipping her chin upward to catch his lips.

Zuko's mind could only focus on the feel of her lips against his at first, and then the only clear thought he had was that this kiss was probably what drove poets (or the lack of such a kiss) to create their verses. He pulled her closer to him, and she made a small, contented sound against him.

She'd imagined her real first kiss before, and, as she shamefully remembered, it always included a prince charming that would sweep her off her feet after the two had battled their way through enemies. Rain would begin to fall gently from the sky, and her lover would cradle her in his arms.

Now, as Zuko held her, she couldn't imagine a better first kiss, and she was immeasurably glad that it was with Zuko she was sharing it with.

She leaned away briefly. "Oh, Zuko…" She sighed.

"Don't stop yet," he begged, taking his hand from her waist and twisting his fingers in her hair.

They pressed themselves together again, only pausing their kissing to draw a breath from the night air. After an eternity of such bliss that the two of them had never before been able to imagine, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes with a myriad of emotions. At first they held each other tightly, admiring without speaking, and then their minds began to churn with unwelcome thoughts of doubt.

Zuko kissed her lightly again, making sure the feeling was still real. "I'm not dreaming."

"No," Katara assured him. "Neither of us is dreaming."

"You don't… regret it… do you?"

"Not at all! Do you?"

"Never. That was incredible." Zuko smiled. "You kept your promise; you're still looking at me like that."

"If you don't mind, I'll keep this look for awhile."

"I don't mind at all."

She buried her face is his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So suppose we wake up tomorrow and remember every glorious detail of this evening… What do we do?"

Zuko rested his chin on top of her head. "I guess… we just do whatever feels right."

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Zuko, honestly-."

"We know Uncle won't care… And Sokka… Why don't we just tell them?"

"We might as well throw ourselves from the balcony at that point, Zuko."

"You want to hide this from them?" He asked, surprised.

"Maybe… No… But I can't imagine telling them!"

"Let's just wait this out. Maybe an answer will come to us tomorrow."

"Okay." Katara sighed, closing her eyes. "Tomorrow we'll figure something out."

"Katara?"

"Hm?"

"If we wake up, and this is a dream, will your reality self mind if I kiss her?"

"Probably."

"Hm. In that case… Don't wake up."

She kissed him again, leaning away with a smile. "Let's just stay up. I haven't seen the sunrise in a really long time."

Zuko smirked and disappeared into the apartment, returning with a blanket. The two sank onto the balcony floor, leaning against the wall and surrounding themselves with the blanket.

And for once in a long while, both of their consciences were peaceful.

A/N

I worked really hard on this chapter. I actually printed out the original chapter, went through, proofed it, took stuff out, put stuff in, and pretty much analyzed every single word. I still don't think I got it just right, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Hope it was worth the wait!

This was influenced by a LOT of things. I mean a LOT. I've got a whole big mental list, but I doubt any of you care (sounds like there's gonna be a new deviantart journal!); however, the sunrise bit came from my own memory (very bittersweet). I don't usually incorporate my own feelings into a piece, either.

Again, in case you didn't catch that last author's note, I'm not done yet! I've still got three more chapters to do, and once more; they will be short!!

Mm Mm Mm Good! – Zutara

Oh, and I guess Sokka wants a word in…

"GROSS! You guys are SICK! You READ and WRITE disgustingly graphic kissing scenes about my SISTER! UGH! Get a-."

I think he's spoken enough now. Thanks for stopping by, Sokka.

'I am so sorry!

Something kicked me in the rear

And I landed here…?'

One more note, and then I swear I'm finished: Before you review (IF you review) I want you to know that YES I know it seems like it was too fast. And NO I don't care. I wanted it to be as such because I did –smug grin-. I made this chapter exactly as I've always imagined it, and usually my imagination grants people some amount of pleasure; science does not. And sure, some would argue that kiss scenes are a science, but mine aren't. If you liked it, great. If you didn't… Well… I hope I've inspired you to write your own.


	18. Tension

A/N

Thank goodness for good composers. All hail Danny Elfman, Howard Shore, and Klaus Badelt!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Folle, who's been an avid reviewer of mine since the wee chapters of Rising from the Mist. Folle has had the maturity that most of us only dream of having, and I greatly respect each review she (or he… I don't know… heh, my apologies, Folle) gives. Thanks for sticking with me!

xxx

Katara fell asleep against Zuko's shoulder just as the moon rose directly above them. Zuko stayed awake, watching over Katara and letting his eased mind wander through various thoughts. Finally, his eyes drooped close and he ebbed into sleep.

Bright rays reached his cheeks as the sun rose above the crowns of the houses of Ba Sing Se. Zuko jerked awake. He shook Katara until her own eyes focused on his own.

"What…" She glanced at the sun, a smile forming on her lips. "We didn't miss it."

"No," Zuko answered softly, pulling her to her feet and leaning her against him. "We didn't."

She tore her eyes from the blaze of color and studied Zuko's concerned face. "What is it?"

"If you don't want to tell them about… us… Then I suggest we go inside and pretend like this never happened."

Katara swallowed uneasily. "I'm not sure I want to just… forget about it-."

"We won't." Zuko shook his head. "_We_ won't, but according to them, we were in our beds the entire night innocently sleeping the night away…"

Katara frowned, taking his hand that was holding her elbow. "I wish it didn't have to be this way… I'm sorry."

"It's not your-."

"It is my fault." She kissed him lightly, lingering close to his face to savor the bright amber light of his eyes. "And I'm sorry."

Somewhere from within the apartment a door slid open, and Zuko started, flicking his eyes nervously inside the abode. He relaxed slightly as he saw his uncle pass through the hall into the bathroom, unaware of his nephew cradling Katara on the balcony.

Zuko turned back to Katara and embraced her briefly, wishing it could last longer.

"I won't ever forget." Katara murmured, then slipped into the apartment and rushed to her room.

xxx

"Hey, sunshine, wake up." Sokka nudged Zuko's foot again.

Zuko opened one eye. "What?"

"Why are you in the lounge, anyway?" Sokka looked around him. "Isn't your own bed good enough?"

"Couldn't sleep." Zuko muttered, bringing his knees to his chest to cradle his head.

"Good morning, everyone!" Aang said cheerily, seating himself at the table and digging into breakfast. "How did you sleep?"

They'd kill me… Zuko thought numbly. They'd kill me if they knew.

He crawled over to the table, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sokka sat opposite from him, grabbing a few tarts from the stack and piling it onto his plate. He eyed Zuko.

"I slept alright, Aang. Thanks. How about you, Zuko?" Sokka took a bite of tart. "How'd you shleep?"

Iroh emerged from the hall, stretching his arms before sitting at the head of the table. Zuko swallowed uneasily.

"I didn't sleep very well."

"Why's that?" Aang asked.

"Um… I was just… thinking, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Sokka snorted. "I don't trust that answer."  
Aang rolled his eyes. "It's a little early to start the paranoia, Sokka."

Katara finally rushed in, tucking the free strands of hair into her bun. She looked worried until she saw Zuko, then her shoulders relaxed and she smiled. He returned a small grin.

"Good morning," Katara muttered to everyone, padding to Zuko's side of the table and folding herself up beside him.

"Morning, Katara." Aang answered brightly.

"Mor-." Sokka froze and extended a shaking finger towards Zuko and Katara. "What's that?"

Katara frowned, looking wildly between herself and Zuko. "There's nothing-."

"Knees." Sokka growled.

Zuko glanced down to see their knees brushing and looked back up at the boy pointing to them. "What?"

"They… are… touching!"

"Get over it." Zuko said angrily, returning to his breakfast.

Sokka twitched and sputtered in quiet, but obvious, pain at his observations, until finally he gave up looking for any sympathy.

xxx

"Aang."

"What? I'm kind of busy, Sokka. Can't you tell Iroh?"

"He went out in the market." Sokka huffed. "You and I have to talk about something extremely important!"

Aang sighed. "I told you yesterday, I'm not letting you do anything with Momo's tail!"

"No, no, forget the tail! This could affect the entire future of the world!"

Aang finally jerked up from his scroll and stared at Sokka, fully attentive. "What?"

Sokka glanced over his shoulder, inspecting the empty hall behind him. He leaned closer to Aang. "I think Zuko is acting normal!"

Aang's face fell. "Why is that important?"

"Because Katara is normal, too! Two normals make… make… Bad!"

Aang leaned back against the wall, unconcerned. "Sokka, would you say I'm normal?"

"No."

Aang frowned. "Okay, suppose I am! Would Katara and I make 'a bad'?"

Sokka scratched his chin, thinking. "I don't know. You're a little short."

"I'm still growing!" Aang flushed.

"Anyway, if you ever want anything to ever happen with you and my sister, I suggest you follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Listen, no offense Aang, but I'm the plan guy, okay? You, the action guy, get filled in when you need to be… You don't necessarily need to be filled in right now."

xxx

"It seems… surreal." Katara sighed.

Zuko shrugged, raising her hand clasped in his up with his arm. "It doesn't to me, but I've also had awhile to think on it."

"Sokka jumped on us this morning."

"I know."

They stopped in front of the apartment. In little less than an hour they'd circled the entire block searching for an answer to their dilemma in the swirling crowds of the city, but to no avail. They'd succeeded in gawking at each other once in awhile, a short kiss at the northeast corner of the block, and passing a few comments that might lead to a discussion of Aang and Sokka but never got too far.

Katara stepped closer to Zuko, hoping that his military strategist mind might rub off on her. "We need a plan."

"I know."

"Please say more than just 'I know'."

"Okay."

"Zuko!"

"Look, I'm trying to think, Katara, and all I can come up with is that however we tell them it won't end picturesque."

"Is there blood involved?"

Zuko scowled. "Mine."

"Then scrap it. There's a way to resolve this peacefully, we just have to find it."

"Well, it's not on this block."

Katara rubbed her temple with her free hand. "What would be the consequences if we just told them our story?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'd rather not… What if we 'accidentally' had them find out?"

"That would be even worse."

"…Well, what if we staged it? What if we re-fell in love?"

"That's…" Katara froze, eyes widening. "That's brilliant! We can 'confess' while still 'falling'!"

Zuko smiled, pleased. "So we'll do that?"

"Yes…" Katara searched his eyes, wondering. "Yes, we'll do that." She stood on tiptoe and caught his lips with hers. "You're quite the thinker."

xxx

"Maybe it was…a…" Aang gulped, hoping that his gaping mouth wasn't spilling drool down his shirt.

"A mutiny?" Sokka growled, fingers gripping the balcony railing so hard his knuckles were a blur of white.

Aang shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I do." Sokka clenched his teeth. "He tricked her!"

Aang shook his head once more. He felt numb, opposed to the anger radiating from Sokka.

Kuzon kissed a water bender once… Aang remembered. The three were meeting at a youth ambassador convention (Gyatso had pulled Aang into it), and Kuzon thought it would be funny to see the girl squirm. To his surprise, the girl hadn't resisted, but had grinned shyly and trotted away. It was Kuzon who had done the squirming afterwards.

Aang had never thought he'd see the day again when a fire bender kissed a water bender, and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed the sight or not.

A/N

Short, I know. But I've got to stick with my 'twenty' plan, and if I didn't make this short, then ya'll would have one mell of a hess of a last chapter.

In other words, if I didn't make this short, I'd have to put a teaser as the last chapter, and believe me, the teaser would do nothing but torture you poor souls.


	19. Breaking Point

A/N

This was written before the finale, and therefore uninfluenced by its… peculiarity.

Be prepared… for revenge… Muahahaha.

And angst. I just can't keep away from the angst lately.

xxx

"I'll tear his eyes out!" Sokka screamed. "I'll tear his stupid eyes out and feed them to him!"

Aang slumped onto the lounge floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will! That two-faced fire demon! That no good user! And what is _she_ thinking? She's-."

"Normal," Aang echoed sadly. "Just like you said."

"No! No, she is not normal! She must've been drugged and hypnotized or something… Yeah, fire benders can do that, can't they?"

"There's nothing wrong with this, Sokka."

Sokka instantly dropped his flailing arms to his sides. "What?... You mean to say that deals mean nothing to you?"

"What deal?" Aang mumbled miserably.

"Our deal! We made it a long time ago, Aang! Zuko was strictly not to date Katara without our consent! This relationship is illegal!"

Aang's eyes flickered with light suddenly. "The deal…"

"Wait." Sokka paused, listening carefully. "I hear footsteps in the hall." He ran to the balcony, his sister and Zuko not to be found outside anymore.

Aang stood shakily. "Is it-."

"It's Zuko." Sokka growled. "And I'm gonna kill him."

xxx

Zuko paused before the door, bracing himself to remember that he hadn't fallen in love with Katara yet, and that he would do that in a few days time. He sighed.

Sokka was screaming something inaudible in the apartment, but suddenly his screeching stopped. Zuko shook his head. He wondered what was wrong with him now.

xxx

"Okay," Sokka whispered, crouching behind the wall by front of the door. "This time I'm serious, Aang. We're going to ambush him."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this-."

"What is wrong with you?" Sokka growled, jerking Aang down with him. "Just last month you would've ripped the throat out of him for just looking at Katara! Now you won't do anything, and he _kissed_ her, Aang!" Sokka shook him. "He _kissed_ her!"

"I'm just tired of fighting…" Aang mumbled.

The door began to move, and Sokka's hand tensed on Aang's shoulder.

"Sokka-." Aang started.

Sokka cut him off with a battle cry, pouncing on Zuko as he pushed open the door.

"You double-crosser!" Sokka screamed, toppling Zuko to the floor.

Zuko wriggled free and jumped to his feet, shooting Aang bewildered looks as he backed away from Sokka. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Sokka yelled, advancing towards Zuko. "We saw you! We saw you!"

"You…" Zuko faltered, glancing once more at Aang.

Aang scowled. "You said you were my friend."

"I… I am!" Zuko protested, throwing up his hands to shield himself from Sokka's fists.

"Liar!" Sokka bellowed, pushing him into the empty lounge.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrist and twisted it behind him, pushing him against the wall.

"Would you just listen?" Zuko pleaded.

"No!" Sokka spun from Zuko grasp and whopped him in the nose with his curled fist.

Zuko stumbled back and steadied himself. Sokka flew at him once more, but this time Zuko hit his stomach, sending Sokka back just a step.

"You…" Sokka gasped, the wind knocked out of him. "You betrayed… our trust."

"Would you two just listen to what you're accusing me of?" Zuko snapped.

"We realize what we're accusing you of." Aang answered coldly. "You broke our deal."

"Deal?" Zuko asked. "What…" He shook his head, memory catching up with him. "I honored that deal. I have both of your permission."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you have Aang's 'cause he was an idiot-."

"Hey!" Aang cried.

"But you don't have mine," Sokka said challengingly.

Zuko's eyes traced the ground. "Yes, I do."

"You never-."

"You may have been too inebriated to remember it, but I have your permission." Zuko answered quietly, ashamed of himself.

Sokka's accusing finger dropped, and he stood dumbstruck. "You took advantage of me? You… when I was… _drunk_? You asked me when I was drunk?"

"That's low, Zuko." Aang snarled. "That's real low."

"You no-good scum!" Sokka shouted, lunging for him.

He and Zuko locked arms, glaring into each other's eyes.

"Stop!" Aang demanded. "Get mad all you want, but don't-."

"Go on!" Sokka screamed. "Fire bend! You've already brought yourself low enough! Why not go a little further and…" He strained to throw Zuko to the floor. "And flame!"

Zuko gritted his teeth, surprised at Sokka's strength. "No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Stop it!" Aang gripped their shoulders and tried prying them apart. "Stop!"

"So long as I live you'll never touch her again!" Sokka vowed.

"You can't…" Zuko almost lost his footing. "You can't do that!"

"Enough!" Aang stepped back and threw a wall of air between them, blasting them onto opposite walls. They slammed into them and groaned in unison.

A decorative plate above Zuko's head fell onto his shoulder. New pain lanced down his arm.

"Now…" Aang panted. "If either of you so much as stand up, I'll-."

"Pitch us off the balcony," Sokka quipped. "We know, Aang. We've heard it all before."

"Let's settle this," Aang said firmly. "First we need to-."

"You've broken the deal," Sokka seethed, "And now you will pay for it."

"What do you want?" Zuko growled.

"Get out." Sokka spat. "Leave this company and don't come back."

Aang gaped at him. "But… that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Fine," Zuko rose to his feet, using the wall for support. "I'm gone."

Sokka and Aang watched him stride out the door, and they waited until they heard the thud of the apartment door behind him to speak.

"That was rash." Aang said softly. "I don't think he deserved-."

"Hey," Sokka snapped. "What are you complaining about? Katara's all yours now."

xxx

"I think in the end, it will all work out alright," Iroh reassured Katara.

The two had caught up in the market, and on account of the rain, were now walking back to the apartment together. Realizing that he would probably find out eventually, Katara reiterated her standing with Zuko and their dilemma. Of course, she omitted the details that might make her cheeks redden.

"You think so?" Katara asked.

They stepped past the guards and began to ascend towards the apartment.

"I do." Iroh nodded. "Just tell the boys how you feel, and all will be well. Honesty, in my experience, almost never fails."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "I thought Zuko was banished because he was honest…"

"I said 'almost'." Iroh corrected himself.

Katara nodded, still unconvinced. "Thank you for listening."

"I am glad you feel comfortable enough with me to talk to me," he said warmly.

They made the rest of the trip in amiable silence.

xxx

Sokka jerked his head from his chest. "I hear someone in the hall again!"

"Shut up!" Aang said icily. "I don't care if it _was_ Zuko, I don't want you to make a single move!"

The two were slumped in the lounge, halfway guilty, halfway vengeful.

"I'd like to kick you to the streets and see how _you_ like it." Aang snapped.

The door slid open to the apartment, and Sokka could distinguish Katara and Iroh's voices making their way to them.

"You tell them." Aang muttered. "I don't want any part of it."

"You're the one who-."

"Hey, guys," Katara sighed, glancing timidly between the two of them. "How's it going?"

Aang ducked his head, turning his face away from her. Sokka folded his arms across his chest.

"Is it still raining?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Katara said, shaking her braid free of the last drops.

Iroh sighed and took a seat at the table. "Where's Zuko?"

Aang shot Sokka a look.

"He's outside." Sokka answered coldly.

Katara paused wringing out her skirt. "What?"

"He is outside." Sokka said slowly.

"Why?" Katara looked to Aang, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Because that's where backstabbers belong." Sokka said. "Outside."

"Back…stabbers?" Katara felt empty all of a sudden. She clutched her necklace nervously. "What…do…"

"We know, Katara." Sokka stood, rigid in his fury. "And I can't believe you didn't tell us."

Katara pulled her shoulders back. "Tell you what, Sokka? That I love Zuko?"

The room hushed with her words. Iroh shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unknowing of whether he should speak or not. Aang finally jerked himself from his sullen state and caught Katara's eyes. She looked away immediately.

"Is that a crime?" She asked her brother stonily. "Is it a crime that I love him?"

Sokka waved the question away. "You're insane. You don't love him."

"I do love him!" Her voice shook in its raised pitch.

"He's not good for you." Sokka retorted. "He's-."

"You aren't my father!" She snarled. "He cares for me, and I care for him! I don't see what's wrong with that!"

"What's wrong with it?" Sokka stepped closer. "What's _wrong_ with it? His word is a farce! He can't be trusted!"

"If this is another one of your stupid ploys to frame him contacting the Fire Nation, I swear I'll-."

"If he can't hold an agreement with Aang and I, what makes you think that he'll give _you_ his honest word?" Sokka shouted.

"That's nonsense, Sokka! What agreement has he broken with you?"

"He swore not to court you without our permission."

"And?"

"And he didn't have our permission! The next thing we know, he's snogging you in the street!"

She flushed. "Is that all, Sokka?"

He cried in frustration. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"You're worried about an act of love." Her voice trembled with rage. "Love, Sokka." She whirled on Aang. "And you, Aang? Do you condemn him for loving me?"

Aang set his jaw, intent on not answering.

She turned back to her brother. "Fine. If you… _banish_ him for loving me, then you banish me as well."

"I cannot accept him." Sokka seethed.

"Of all the things I've ever done for you Sokka…Was there ever anything that I refused to do? I've lived for you! And you can't do this one thing? This one thing of-."

"I won't see you with him."

"Then…" tears streaked down her cheeks. "Then you won't see me at all."

She flew back down the hall, only pausing to rip her cloak from the coat rack on the wall. Her black cloak wasn't on its peg, so she grabbed Zuko's red one, instead, sobbing into its softness before pulling it over her head and rushing out of the door.

xxx

Zuko had no trouble finding her. She ran from the building, a blur of red, and from his place under the eave across the street he could see the worry racking her frame. Katara hugged herself, standing on the curb and rocking herself back and forth on her heels in an unsteady motion. Zuko stepped into the rain and walked towards her. Her head snapped in his direction, focusing on his steps.

He stopped before her, peering onto her tear-stained face. Her shoulders shook slightly.

"I…" She shook her head, balling his cloak in her fists. "I took your cloak…I…"

He took her hands in his. "I took yours," he answered softly. "It's a little more inconspicuous." It shamed him that he didn't know how to comfort her. He wanted to do anything to keep her being this distressed.

"They didn't…" She gasped.

Zuko pulled her to him, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I know. I know."

She sobbed and encircled him in her arms. "I wanted them to understand…Sok…Sokka wouldn't listen…"

Zuko cradled her in his arms. "Let's get out of the rain," he whispered, leaning back and tracing her bottom eyelids with his thumb.

She nodded softly, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her to some quiet tea shop so they could talk.

xxx

Aang glowered at Sokka from his post by the window. "'I think you should see this,'" Aang mimicked. "Seriously, Sokka, get over here."

The other boy dragged himself from the floor and stood beside Aang. "What?"

"Look!" Aang pointed to Zuko leading Katara gingerly away, the two of them fading slowly from their rain-skewed vision. "Now you tell me that he won't care for her."

"He will be good to her." Iroh said quietly. "He has been good to her."

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said sarcastically. "He's been a real darling lately. Once he got over the whole, 'I'll do anything to capture the Avatar bit'-."

"You're the only one who's still hung up over that." Aang said bitterly.

"If you're on his side, why don't you run out into the rain too!" Sokka shouted, gesturing to the city around them.

"I will," Iroh said, standing up.

Sokka threw him a glare and then continued to stare at Aang for his answer.

Aang looked Sokka over with disgust. "I will too."

"Fine!" Sokka yelled, prowling to his room.

Iroh and Aang locked eyes for a moment. They began their procession outside, without so much as another word from Sokka.

xxx

Zuko and Katara found a tea shop not too far from the apartment that was pleasantly full and buzzing with activity, perfect for them to talk and for her to cry without any attention from the other customers. Zuko took Katara's cloak- his cloak- from her shoulders and guided her to a seat. They sat numbly, not speaking until a waiter came and took their order. When he left, Katara reached for Zuko's hand.

"Do you remember when I told you that I'd go against my own family for something I believed in?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "I think that's what really made me decide to join your group."

"Well…" Her voice cracked. "I meant it."

He scooted closer to her, leaning his cheek onto her sopping head. "I don't want you to have to. Sokka should be able to understand."

"He won't." Katara choked. "He won't ever understand."

The waiter brought their tea, smiling grandly down on the young couple. "I remember those days. Parents don't want you to date him, huh?"

"Do you mind?" Zuko snapped.

The waiter's face slackened, and he rushed off.

Zuko turned back to Katara, whose face was slowly beginning to gleam with fresh tears. Anger flickered through Zuko towards Sokka, and it took him a moment to subdue it enough to speak softly to Katara. "I love you," was the only thing he could think of to say to her, and he did.

Her lip trembled as she turned her face up to him. "I love you, too, Zuko."

Zuko's brow knitted together. "But I don't want to come between you and your family."

She jerked away from him, eyes bright with fear. "No…"

"And if leaving means peace-."

"No, Zuko."

Zuko sighed, frustrated. "I know how precious a thing family is, and I don't want to break yours!"

Katara shook her head firmly. "I won't accept a family that cannot see you for the man you are. I _can't_ stay with a family that won't-."

"Do you realize what a blessing family is?" Zuko cried. "Don't throw that away for me!"

Katara wiped her palm across her eyes. "You and Iroh are my family, too, you know." She said softly.

Zuko turned away from her, studying his cooling teacup with disinterest. "Lucky you," he muttered.

"Yes," Katara answered, taking his hand again. "I am lucky."

Her gaze flickered to a fleck of red that entered the tea shop, followed closely by an older, rounded man. Katara narrowed her eyes slightly, gesturing to the pair for Zuko to see. Aang and Iroh stood awkwardly in the doorway, casting their eyes across the crowd until they saw Katara and Zuko huddled at a table against the wall.

"Do you think…" Katara trailed off, unwilling to speak her hope.

Zuko turned his attention back to her as the two padded across the room to meet them. "Katara… I… I don't _want _to leave you…"

"Then don't." She replied, her hand still locked over his.

"May we join you?" Iroh asked politely.

Zuko and Katara stared unbelievingly as Aang took a seat across from them. He had an unsettled look on his young features. Iroh looked worried as well, but his demeanor was slightly calmer. Tense silence shrouded the group until Aang finally took a breath and spoke.

"Sokka was wrong," he murmured. "And I, for one, don't plan to follow him."

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances.

"Thank you, Aang." Katara said solemnly.

Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "You are mature beyond your years."

"I've got a hundred years or so of experience," Aang grinned ruefully.

xxx

The group passed the next hour in retrospective silence, and Zuko was assuaged in knowing that there were no protests when he draped his fingers over his girlfriend's graceful digits. Finally, when the rain outside cleared and the customers of the shop began to clear from the lunch rush, they decided to head back to the apartment and try to reach some agreement with Sokka.

"What if he doesn't agree to anything?" Aang asked softly. "What will you do?"

"I don't know, Aang." Katara admitted. "But we're committed to your teachings. It doesn't matter what Sokka does, honestly. You've still got to learn earth bending and fire bending, and we intend to see you through."

Zuko nodded his agreement. "We'll go wherever you go."

xxx

Iroh was chosen as the leader of the gloomy troupe, and he pushed open the apartment door first, holding an open palm in front of him to dispel any attacks a crazed inhabitant might fling. However, on the other side of the door there was quiet.

"Is he gone?" Katara asked, worry clenching her. "I don't know where-."

"I'm here." Sokka said smoothly, entering into their view from down the hall.

"Now, Sokka," Iroh began.

"I'd like to speak with Zuko." Sokka interrupted.

His tone was deceptively tranquil, of which Katara had almost never heard before. She refused to let go of Zuko's hand.

"I want your word, Sokka." She demanded.

Sokka drew his shoulders back, his chest rising and falling as the moments passed uneasily by. "I won't lay a hand on him."

"Or boomerang." She continued. "Nothing. No harm."

"No harm will come to him." Sokka agreed, his eyes almost dark in their meaning.

Zuko pulled away from the stone-cast company and trailed the Water Tribe boy to his room.

Sokka allowed Zuko to step into his room first, and Sokka quietly closed the door behind him. Zuko swiveled to face him, his back rigid with anticipation. Sokka stared at him for awhile more, and neither of them filled the room with any sort of words. Finally, Sokka sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Katara is all I have," he mumbled. "Maybe you know that."

"I do." Zuko answered stiffly.

"I would do anything to protect her." Sokka straightened, pulling his shoulders back and glaring hard at Zuko. "Anything under the moon."

"I believe it."

"It was one of the last things my mother asked of me." Sokka said gravely. "And I intend to uphold it to the very last."

"I understand."  
Sokka waited several breaths to compose his next sentence. "When I first met you-."

"Let's not start that." Zuko said coldly. "I think we can move on."

Sokka raised one eyebrow. "Then you'll agree that you weren't exactly top choice for an honest man when you joined with us."

Zuko shifted his feet. "Yes."

"I didn't trust you, and you've yet to prove yourself to me. Do you understand?"

Zuko ground his jaw, resenting the way he was being talked down to. "Yes."

"You've cheated, you've lied, you've done nothing to make me believe that you're worthy of Katara. She deserves someone who will look after her. Someone who will shelter her from harm, and at the same time, raise her on his shoulders and bring out the best in her."

Zuko refrained from commenting that Sokka wasn't exactly qualified to pick out this person.

"You are far from any obvious choice," Sokka said icily. Suddenly, his shoulders relaxed, and he glanced away, almost in a defeated manner. "So when you left, I sat here and I thought…I thought a lot… You cheated, you lied… And you did it all just to hold her, just to call her your own. Do you deny this?"

"No."

Sokka sighed. "And the only way I can see this is… Is care. And I can't find a reason against care."

Zuko wanted to collapse with relief. "You give us your blessing?"

Sokka cringed at the word. "Let me ask you this, first… If… by some huge miracle… We win the war, and you become Fire Lord… Does Katara have to wear the crown?"

Zuko smiled softly. "That's her choice."

Sokka nodded weakly. "That's a good answer… Yes… I give you my blessing." He motioned for him to follow, and the two walked back out of his room.

The rest of the group was huddled in the lounge, twisting their hands and the edges of their shirts nervously. Their heads snapped in attention when Sokka dragged Zuko into the room. Sokka gestured for Katara to come to him. She stood shakily, taking small steps to stand next to the odd pair. Sokka took her hand, and took Zuko's hand and linked them.

"Don't make out in front of me." He said somberly. "I _will_ barf, and I _will_ aim it at your heads."

Katara released Zuko's hand to throw her arms around her brother. "Oh, Sokka!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed her away from him. "Mush and all that. Right now I'm kind of hungry, so…" He shrugged and glanced around at the rest of them. "Who's up for some meat?"

xxx

A/N

One more chapter. Woot woot.

Before you review and rave, "Whaaat? Why's Aang so subdued??", let me assure you that it will be resolved in the next chapter.


	20. By Your Side

A/N

Warning: this sense of normalcy in the Avatar's company won't last long. ;)

Oh, and I'm trying not to let the finale affect how I write the Aftermath or the next installment in my trilogy, Facing Fears.

Last Chapter. Woot.

Don't read this unless you're up for mush.

xxx

Under Katara's precise and all-knowing direction, the group slowly fell back into their old, easy pace. She and Aang resumed his water bending training; Sokka gradually lost his suspicion of Zuko; and Iroh clamored joyously over the uniting of his nephew and a girl.

Zuko and Katara were allowed small fragments of time alone together, most of which was spent at the market, where affection was somewhat shirked by the masses of people. Sokka and Aang were still uncomfortable with the couple's kissing, so Katara and Zuko only brushed lips occasionally, never experiencing anything as wondrous as their first kiss on the balcony, but they were together. And being together was a thousand times better than nothing.

xxx

"So… Zuko… Buddy…"

Zuko glanced up from the scroll he was reading and stared at his intruder. "What do you want, Sokka?"

Sokka had his arms folded in a strained sort of calm. He leaned against Zuko's door frame. "It had just been awhile since you and I talked, and I wanted to know what's going on in your life."

Zuko raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You do?"

"Yeah… So… What's going on?"

Zuko bent over his scroll again, ignoring the other boy.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"It's a soldier's report of Fire Nation troop formation near Serpent's Pass."

Sokka started. "Where'd you get that?"

"I told a servant in the hall that the Avatar had requested it."

"And…And you got it? Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that. It's called using your resources." Zuko's finger trailed down the paper, coming to rest on a comment he found suspicious. "I don't like this."

Sokka shrugged off his detective façade and shuffled next to Zuko, peering over his shoulder. He read aloud, "'One small group of forty moves between the larger group, passing back and forth with no sign of slowing.'"

"How many men does it take to carry a message?" Zuko asked.

"One."

"Not forty."

"So?"

"So obviously it's not a messenger team, and it can't be a supply run… That doesn't make sense."

Sokka studied the number of troops seen and shook his head. "We're in Ba Sing Se: the greatest and biggest city in the Earth Kingdom… I don't think a mere thousand men can do any damage to the outer wall."

Zuko sighed, shuffling the paper to the side and stacking it carefully. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Kissed any girls lately?"

"No." Zuko ground his teeth. "You won't let me. Remember yesterday?"

Sokka rubbed his chin, trying to remember. "Hm… Yes…ter…day…"

Zuko scowled. "It was just one kiss in the hall, and you-."

"Oh, now I remember!" Sokka chuckled. "I apologize. It really looked to me as if there was someone about to attack you from behind."

"What?" Zuko snapped. "There was-."

"So of course, I had to smash between you two to get to the intruder… But… No one was there." Sokka shrugged. "Better luck next time, pal."

Zuko shook his head. "Have you talked to Aang recently?"

"No. He's keeping to himself a lot lately." Sokka paused, studying Zuko carefully. "I think you should talk to him, though."

Zuko looked away uncomfortably. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Maybe you'll figure it out once you start a conversation."

xxx

Just as before his new relationship, Zuko couldn't sleep. He hated his insomnia, and he hoped it would stop soon, but in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't cease until he had faced all of his demons, the larger one being his father.

Zuko heard Momo chattering in the lounge, and he rose out of his bed to see what or who he was talking to.

Aang was hunched against the wall, same as always. He gave Zuko an encouraging nod when he walked in.

"Looks like things are normal again," Aang said softly. "Neither of us can sleep."

Zuko nodded, sitting against the opposite wall. "Did you… have a bad dream?"

"I had a dream, but I don't think it was a bad one necessarily."

"… Maybe a ride will clear your head?"

Aang smiled faintly. "Only if you'll come with me."

xxx

"The last time we did this we discussed Katara," Aang said, sighing as the wind rushed over Appa's crown and onto his own.

"Yes," Zuko acknowledged. He was slumped in the saddle, watching the clouds above them race across the moon. "Are you… disappointed?"

Aang laughed dryly. "I'm guessing you mean that you reached her heart before I could…" He continued when Zuko didn't argue. "No… I'm not. She's happier than I've seen her in a long time, and she deserves to be happy. So do you."

"And you don't?"

"I'll find happiness in another way." Aang answered. "It's a big world out there. I am curious, though… Is she as good of a kisser as I remember her being?"

Zuko shifted. "_I_ think she is."

Aang smiled. "You're a lucky man, Zuko. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Zuko muttered in reply. "Aang… What did you dream about?"

Aang grew pensive, bowing his head and refusing to answer for several moments. "I dreamt I fought the Fire Lord again."

"Did you win?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I woke up before either of us could strike a single blow, but… I know I wasn't alone this time, and I wasn't afraid."

"I'll be with you, Aang." Zuko said gravely. "I will help you defeat the Fire Lord."

Aang turned around to face him with grateful eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," Zuko replied truthfully. He paused. "You found the hope in me, and you believed in me. Now I've found the hope in you, and I believe in you."

"You think I'll win?"

"I think we'll all win this, Aang. Like you said, you're not alone anymore."

xxx

A/N

-tear- Oh, the sadness! Time for some author mush. I think I deserve to have the soap box for a moment.

I'd like to thank my good friends IcEKoLd and zukos-swig for their support in the making of this fic. I'd also like to bow down and kiss the toes of my sister, wish-upon-a-fanfic (WUAFA) for patiently reading my chapters and helping me shape them up.

I've had a great time making this fic, and the following people have made it a pleasurable experience for me: Irrel, zutara-shewolf777, Folle, blade liger knight, Silver Shadow 75, A Twisted Vine, heynamassu, and all of my other wonderful reviewers!

By the way, this chapter is going directly into the next story installment. See my profile for FACING FEARS.

See you 'round!


End file.
